


Etched Souls

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Series: Missing Souls | Finding Words [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: It is never a good thing to rush fate, for patience is rewarded.Qrow traces the neatly written words seeped in a teal hue."Lucky you."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/May Marigold, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Missing Souls | Finding Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662100
Comments: 125
Kudos: 432





	1. black bird singing in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> qrow throughout volume one to five
> 
> or the longest prologue i have ever written

“Lucky you.”

His sister poked at his squishy stomach, baby fat the Chief had called it, assuring that it’ll go away once the twins begin their training.

Qrow brushed the other’s hand away, tracing the two words etched into his skin.

 _Lucky you,_ the words of his soulmate.

It appeared overnight and Qrow only noticed when he tripped and fell into the river stream and needed a fresh tunic. Well as fresh as their salvaged bandit clothes can be.

Anyway, the little boy started scratching at it, alerting his sister who also thought it was a weird scab and all children in the tribe are obsessed with picking at their scabs no matter how many times the Chieftain scolds them.

That being said, the Chief totally found them and scolded them for fooling around but when their eyes caught sight of the words, the Chief lead them into the main tent for a story.

In a world of dangerous monsters, of ore with mystical powers, of people capable of daunting feats, there are invisible strings that bind people together.

Soulmates, a folklore that became tradition, wonderment, the hunt of a life time if a person wishes. Imagine a person who compliments your soul in a way no one else can ever do, a person who will change your perspective of the world, can make you believe in the impossible.

They’re out there in the world, the Chief assures, waiting for you but we all need a hint because we sure can be idiots.

And so, the gods or the fates mark a person with Words.

Soulmates Words, much like semblances, are personal and attuned to the individual.

They just appear one day, etched into the skin like a tattoo but no ink can compare to how the words _feel_. It can tug a person in the direction of their soulmate or burn or freeze with the other’s emotions. For most they are simply just words on skin. Sometimes the words are different colors or lengths, the location can vary around the body but one thing is for sure.

It is never a good thing to rush fate, for patience is rewarded.

Chief even lower their voice for spookiness, whispering how unhinged people tried to have dust tattoos replace or destroy Soul Words. The results are not good.

The words’ timing varies to people to people. For some it is their first meeting, others it happens after years of friendship or partnership. Sometimes it happens far too late, one mate chosen another or it could be a mate’s final words.

And even after the words are spoken, soulmates don’t promise romance or true happiness.

Sometimes the soulmate is a stranger that just needed to know you existed.

It is complicated, it is fate, and it is just something that you’ll understand when you’re older, the Chief told the twins.

_Lucky you_

Qrow traces the neatly written words seeped in a teal hue.

The twins are left with their curiosity over the natures of soulmates for the next few days.

“Hey are you listening to me?” Raven poked him again, a little harsher.

The younger twin huffed, pushing her arm away, “Nope.”

She rolled her eyes, “I just wanted to know if you’ll ever find them.”

Qrow blinked owlishly, “If?”

Raven nodded, not reacting to his wobbly lip, “Yes, if, because you’re probably not going to meet them. I heard from the other adults, they never found their soulmate because we don’t need them.”

“But the Chief said…”

He couldn’t dare finish not when Raven narrowed her red eyes at him.

“I don’t like what the Chief said,” her tone blunt in such a manner that only kids have, “I don’t want some stranger to change me or fate deciding who is my mate.”

Qrow mind was in a mess, on one hand he liked how their Chief talked about soulmates, it sounds so nice to meet someone who will like him and not hurt him. On the other hand, Raven’s distaste for soulmates is something he doesn’t quite understand.

It’s so strange to see her suddenly mad at soulmates. She looked just as mystified when they were told the story.

“Do you have your words?” He piped back up.

“No,” Raven said a little too quickly, too sternly. Qrow watched her scratch at her shoulder.

“Huh uh, sure you don’t.”

“Shut up, Qrow.”

“I think it would be cool,” he rattles out. “Soulmates will be a new friend. They’d be from a whole different world from us and still think I’m the one who is world changing. Also maybe they’re searching for me too.”

She rubs her chin, thinking really hard about his words.

Finally she says, “That does sound cool.”

Raven’s toothy smile goes big and wide, radiating sunshine from ear to ear.

That’s… that’s not Raven’s smile. Hers are small or hidden from the world, a rarity to even her brother.

This smile here is Tai’s.

Qrow blinks and those black locks become gold. Red eyes are lilac.

He blinks again and realizes it has been years since he and Raven were in their homeland’s lush forest. It’s been years since he and Raven talked. It’s been years since his sister decided to abandon her husband, her best friend, her brother, and her daughter.

Raven never thought what Qrow said was ‘cool’, she thought it was stupid. She must have that ingrained into her soul to ignore the concept of soulmates, just look how she treated her Taiyang.

Their five year old Yang is in front of Uncle Qrow, pondering about soulmates.

Yang smiles at the black words circling her right wrist.

_We’re protecting each other_

It’s the most heartwarming thing Qrow has ever heard. He can’t wait for Yang to see her soulmate speak those words.

“Do you think my soulmate is gonna be a hunter like you, Mom, and Dad?” Yang is vibrating with joy at the idea, “I can’t wait to fight off Grimm with them! We can do combo attacks and back flips!”

The child starts jumping on the couch, punching the air.

“Whoa, slow down firecracker,” Qrow urges, absolutely begging for his semblance to do nothing.

“Yang,” a stern voice from the kitchen calls, “what did I say about jumping on in the house?”

She sheepishly settles down, mumbling, “To not jump in the house.”

Qrow tuts at her, scooting closer to fix her frizzy pigtails, “Ooh, I think someone’s in trouble.”

“Nooo,” she whines.

“Your uncle may be right,” Summer Rose pokes her head out of the kitchen, “after all, _someone_ said they’ll help me with the cookies.”

“He distracted me!” Yang points accusingly at Qrow and then is scrambling out of the living room, one pigtail still messy while the other was at least braided.

“No running,” Qrow warns only halfheartedly as Yang practically launchers herself to her mother.

“Cookie time!” The little dragon demands.

Summer rolls her eyes, “Fine, fine. Hey Qrow, go help Tai. Apparently he can’t handle this solo mission.”

Grinning, Qrow saunters over to see Tai laying in defeat before a toddler in a high chair. Mushy baby food smeared over his hands.

“Qrow save yourself,” the father bemoans, “I don’t know how you do this Summer.”

The mother in question shook her head in amusement. She shoves Qrow over to the fiasco that is Ruby refusing to eat her food.

Taking a napkin, Qrow gently cleans the goop stuck to Ruby’s forehead, “You brought the great Taiyang Xiao Long down. I am so proud of you.”

Still on the floor, Tai kicks Qrow’s foot.

It really does become a team effort between the two men to get Ruby to actually eat her food. They even did the whole ‘eating it and pretending it is good’ tactic they’ve seen Summer do. Yeah, they gag on the disgusting, too sweet mush.

Meanwhile Summer is adding a bag full of chocolate chips into the dough.

Damn these Roses and their sweet tooth.

This entire domestic bliss is something Qrow never imagined him having. Technically it still doesn’t have it. He’s just a part of the things that Raven Branwen left behind.

How in the world did Raven decided to leave this all?

Qrow never asked but he’s pretty damn sure that Tai is her soulmate. He saw a physical change in her on some day back in their academy years. Raven walked lighter, as if she wasn’t watching her back and expected enemies because Tai was nearby.

But one day, after some private conversation with Ozpin, that old, instinctive tension and fear was back on her shoulders. Qrow never figured out what Oz told her, at that point they already had shapeshifting magic.

She never did like authority figures. Maybe Oz said something similar to their old Chief.

Well her loss, she’s missing out on the best family Qrow could ever wish more. No soulmate needed here.

Yeah, Qrow should have known to keep his big mouth shut.

His family was never going to be safe with him around, not when he’s a drunken idiot, an omen of misfortune, a failure of a hero.

Summer is the real hero, the bringer of hope, the leader of STRQ and she… she…

She dies.

Qrow takes a drink. He tells Tai and they both share a drink. He watches Yang destroy her punching bag and he watches Ruby, barely able to say words, ask her dad, “Where’s Mommy?”

Qrow takes a drink, no, a whole bar and just consumes until his head is as numb as the useless Words on his stomach.

_Lucky you_

Fuck off.

He hates those words. Ever since he understood the magnitude of his semblance, those words were mocks and jeers from a stranger ready to spit in Qrow’s face.

One day, if he lives to it, Qrow will punch his soulmate so hard it knocks off _their_ Words.

That’ll teach the universe a lesson in messing with a broken man.

Ozpin finds him like that some years later, kicked out of a bar with a reeking breath.

“You’re better than this,” the headmaster lecture.

Scoffing so hard that he almost pukes, Qrow mutters, “Nope, I’ll be worse.”

Pinching his nose bridge, Oz sighs and Qrow is ready to counter any sappy talk about quitting alcohol, prepared to fly out the closed window of Ozpin’s office if this man ever so guilt trips him.

Instead, Ozpin takes a deep breath and peers his eyes into Qrow’s soul, “I need you Qrow. I see your potential, your strength and skill and I know you’re the one of the only people on Remnant who can help me stop Salem.”

It should be a sense of duty that wakes Qrow up or the knowledge there is an ancient evil out there in the world that may one day hurt his remaining family.

But no, it’s this selfish part of him that preens under the phrase that someone as great as Ozpin _needs_ Qrow Branwen.

After all, no one would ever want him.

The Tribe, his sister, was smart to know that.

He excuses the love and warmth from Summer, Tai, Yang, and Ruby as a pure thing that he doesn’t deserve but under Ozpin’s guidance maybe he’ll at least keep the world a little bit safer for the girls.

Qrow vowed to protect them but in the end, he’s nothing but bad luck.

Ruby was the last survivor to get rescued from Beacon. Qrow found her collapsed at the feet of the Grimm dragon. Its humongous form petrified.

Of course this is how she’ll trigger her powers. She’s the daughter of Summer Rose.

It’s a blur as Qrow carries her down the ruined clock tower, a masterpiece of Oz’s. He doesn’t want to get trapped in old memories of the ancient man but his cane is a weight attached to his belt.

He doesn’t realize tears are welling up in his eyes until James is at his side.

“The airship is up ahead,” the general leads. He knows Qrow well enough to not even ask to help him carry Ruby.

No one is going to pry his niece out of his shaking arms.

The walk through the damaged courtyard is silent, in the distance there are wails of Grimm and alarm sirens. It’s tragedies like these that make Qrow think, ‘hey, his semblance can’t possible make things worse.’

Because this?

This is Ozpin’s nightmare, or at least a glimpse of it.

Beacon fell, the Fall Maiden has the worst successor ever, and the children are forever changed.

Ruby is so light, filled with hope he’d joke, as he carries her onboard the airship. An emergency bed is already set up and he carefully secures her in, fluffing up the pillows like it’s her favorite pink ones in her bedroom.

Qrow joins Ironwood in the pilot seats, a lesson learned apparently.

The flight is quiet. The hum of the ship almost comforting but the moment Qrow hears the tiniest of groans from his niece he cracks, sobbing up Ruby’s name.

She was so small in his arms, as if years never passed by and she’ll blink up at him and make the cutest babbles. Then Yang would come over and demand his attention, asking for more braids in her ever growing hair.

Oh gods, Yang…

“Yang, she lost,” he chokes up, suddenly remembering how the medics carried her on a stretcher, “she lost, didn’t just lose her arm, James, she lost…”

_Words._

Qrow can’t make himself say it, can’t make James relive the moment he lost not only the right side of his body but _his_ _words._

But the crumbling mess of his sentences sent the message. A flash of horror and despair reached into James’ eyes to take away any remaining light.

“I’ll call Pietro,” James said monotone, pretending to be emotionless in favor of a false sense of stability.

Qrow half expected to see the metal man have a bigger reaction but no, James would never let someone see him fall apart. James carries too much on his shoulders to act kindly.

The aftermath of Beacon is one of recovery.

His family is hurting and Qrow doesn’t know what to do.

Well, other than drink but that goes without saying at this point.

His drinking buddy is a cane, the oldest and oddest thing in the world.

Good news though, Ruby ain’t like Qrow, she has a plan. Albeit a stupid, reckless, adds more gray hair to that nest of his, plan but it’s a plan alright.

Travel to Haven Academy and get some answers or help.

…it takes only one second for Qrow to decide that he’s going after them.

A bunch of stuff happens.

That stuff includes fighting the most annoying killer ever and storytelling.

So maybe other people in Oz’s circle might not like the idea of telling kids about their secret war but hey, Qrow is miles away from them right now.

It does not help that the deranged servant of the witch was one nasty scorpion.

And it was just Qrow’s luck for that sharp tail to slash directly at his Words.

While the poison may burn through his skin, the sight of seeing the red line of blood dashing through _Lucky you_ hurt more than any fatal injury Qrow has lived through.

Who knows, from the rate he’s coughing up blood, he might not live through this one.

There’s a bright side, his soulmate won’t ever find out how pathetic he is for damaging his Words.

Hah, only Qrow would have his Words scarred in half.

“Stop laughing,” chided Ren, currently on bird watching duty as they take a short rest.

Where the other kids are, Qrow doesn’t know nor bother to care as his feverish head clouds his judgement. All he can focus on is his fleeting memories that are much more painful than the throbbing fire and poison coursing throughout his system.

Ren is fruitlessly pressing a spare cloth over the wound, smudging red blood against teal words.

“What do the words mean?”

With great effort, Qrow opens one eye. Ren is staring at the words, curious and confused only storming in his pink eyes.

“It’s my Soul Words, from my soulmate,” Qrow rambles because he’s dying and his mind to mouth function is not taking his silent loner persona into account.

Ren quietly repeats, “Soulmates?”

It takes a long minute for Qrow to process the miniscule arch in Ren’s eyebrows.

“You… you _don’t_ know?”

The long haired boy looked away, “I had no one to teach me about it.”

The huntsman may know little about Lie Ren but Qrow is picking up clues like it is being thrown at him.

Quiet and reserved, relies almost dependently on one person, lacks some social cues, and most importantly, has old tired eyes.

Right now, those eyes are young and new and begging for answers.

He looks exactly like Ruby when she pesters him about the words appearing on her back.

_I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid_

Qrow nearly giggled while Tai actually did giggle as little Ruby attempts to build a bunkbed for her soulmate. It was the most adorable thing they’ve ever seen.

Laughter bubbles up Qrow’s aching chest, “Adorable.”

His clouded head doesn’t commute Ren’s baffled face.

“Um,” Ren looks around, seeking someone else to take care of Qrow.

“Come on kid,” he weakly coughs, “tell a dying man what’s on your mind.”

Ren glares at him like an annoyed mother would but in reality he’s a teenager so he complies, “Nora and I, words just appeared on us one day. We didn’t know what it means and we never got the time to seek out answers. By the time we did get time, we forgotten about it. It didn’t matter because…”

Maybe Qrow shouldn’t finish that thought for him but his feverish head thought otherwise, “Because you two already found each other.”

The boy freezes and Qrow embraces the silence. Although he’ll bet that Ren is internally screaming.

Soulmates, yeah Qrow met a few people who actually meet their match.

They’re happy or content or made peace with whatever happens between them.

It’s a special kind of love Qrow believes he’ll never experience. He’s fine with that. His life is already one huge mess. He doesn’t need to add one more person to his list of people he disappoints.

Qrow’s mind is a foggy mess as time becomes meaningless as the Words he ruined.

Maybe there’s an epic fight going on?

He doesn’t know, his eyes are closed shut from how heavy and aching the universe is.

Next time he opens his eyes, he’s in Haven.

Huh, the kids actually did it.

There’s a swelling feeling in his chest as he realizes that these kids are smiling.

They think they’re no longer in danger.

No, don’t think like that, they _are_ safe that’s it, let them be safe for one day more because Qrow will literally punch fate itself if his kids are in danger, _gods_ damn it.

Kids, that includes Oscar Pine now that he politely, and a little uncertainly, asked for his cane back.

Yeah, so Qrow takes a few celebratory drinks.

Cheers! He did it! Ozpin is here!

Everything turning alright!

All he has to do now is recruit hunters for Leo’s plan or whatever. He’s kind of too drunk to remember the details.

In his drunken bliss, he belatedly sees how his luck takes control.

No one is around. Mistral is void of active hunters. They’re just gone or worse.

_“Does he know where Mommy is?”_

…Qrow doesn’t take a sip from his flask.

Maybe that was the right call because one moment later, Yang and Weiss step out of his sister’s portal.

Their reunion with Ruby is the something Qrow will cherish because for a brief second he saw three other people in the colors of yellow, red, and white.

After dinner, conversations for a lot more serious as Ozpin took the lead. 

They talk about magic, the relics, him being a bird, yes Nora laugh all you want.

At this point Qrow thinks the universe is still laughing because Leo Lionheart and Raven sided with Cinder Fall, the woman with a grudge against all of his kids, who falls under the umbrella of Salem.

The Haven CCT tower becomes a giant mess that Qrow can’t control even if he tries, and tries he does.

Yelling at everyone to stop ain’t working, it never works, and having his sister watch his team crumble is a real pain too.

Raven knows, knows as much as Qrow knows, about how Salem does not care for humanity. So why did she cross this line?

His sister can’t have lost her humanity, Qrow refuses but he remembers all those years ago when Raven said she doesn’t believe in soulmates, that the Words on her skin has no say in her choices.

She scolded all of this the night before she fled from her family.

“We’re not family anymore,” Qrow snarls at her, holding up Harbinger against her Omen.

“Were we ever?” Is Raven’s retort, as if their years in the Tribe don’t matter, as if their time in Beacon didn’t matter, as if Tai and Raven and Yang _didn’t matter?_

His voice is unrecognizable, ragged from anger, “Your _soulmates_ believed we _all_ were.”

For once in their lives, Qrow catches Raven off guard. She always thought she was the cleverest person in the room, not realizing how she rubs both shoulders when she gazed at her two teammates.

Raven’s eyes dart to where his Words hide, “You know nothing about soulmates, little brother. They aren’t worth it.”

He knows that, he too believes that but only the part where _Qrow_ is the unworthy one.

Whoever this _Lucky you_ person is must be the most unfortunate person ever because right now Qrow feels lucky.

He barely fends off his sister, Hazel who is a wrecking ball, and Jaune unlocks his semblance just in time to save Weiss. The tides turn and he knows this time, Raven won’t be making any more dramatic entrances.

No she’s not dead, he’ll never wish for that but he’s not happy either. Yang didn’t look so chipper when she walked out of the vault with the relic.

After making sure all the kids are alright, Qrow looks for one last person.

He finds Leo’s body. Two black birds must have been a real death omen for the poor coward.

Qrow still can’t believe they won. It’s probably because his bad luck never touched Blake’s White Fang army.

The fight ends, the enemies flee, his kids are happy, but they all know the journey continues.

Off to Atlas.


	2. let the seabirds cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qrow throughout vol 6 and a bit of 7
> 
> aka i'm counting this as prologue pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when in doubt, song lyric title it out.
> 
> today's chapter title is from King by The Amazing Devil, specifically the band of Jaskier's actor Joey Batey from Netflix' Witcher. like, omg pls check out his band, his voice is so GOOD!

…So maybe it was too much to hope it’ll be a nice train ride?

Qrow had his kids double check all of their baggage, sent a letter for James, and treated his self to a margarita.

Yeah he should have expected the metal transport to shudder and creak under the weight of Grimm.

It’s the same old story, civilians in danger, hunters making the judgment calls that weigh on the best outcome. Qrow is more familiar for solo expeditions, one man verses a mass of monsters. This feels more unique due to the magical nature of a relic held by a boy with two souls.

He doesn’t like the idea of splitting up, especially when his kids are stuck with his luck but there’s no time to mope.

They reap the Grimm until they are dust and just as he feared, the train goes down.

Coldness bites into his bones and for a second Qrow doesn’t see his kids. A familiar panic is escalating inside him, the same one when Beacon fell. That unease doesn’t away when they all gather in the wreckage, unscathed at best and tired at worse.

There’s a whole new set of obstacles to go through, the isolation, the slowly building storm, the new addition of the old lady Maria, Ozpin’s tactics interfering with the kids’ morals and hope, but the one thing Qrow never thought to perceive as a threat is right before their eyes.

Ozpin asks for the Lamp, all but demanding it from his niece.

He is acting strange, Qrow notes distantly, unsure to even question what is going on as Ozpin freezes.

There are not a lot of things most would assume upon Oscar Pine. The boy is a simple farm hand, an amateur fighter thrust into a fight with kids vastly more experienced.

Qrow looks at this kid and doesn’t automatically see strength.

Instead he sees grit as Oscar forces the wizard into a stalemate for physical control.

“Jinn,” Oscar hisses out, body trembling for stability, “Her name is Jinn.”

“Jinn?” Ruby echoes so quietly that the wind could knock down the name.

Qrow has seen magic before, what with his shapeshifting and the maidens and the few surprises Ozpin has.

Surprises, Oz sure loves them but right now, that old fond smile of his is long gone as some _being_ is released from the Lamp of Knowledge.

A blue smoky dream takes up the open air, an image of a woman with hips that would destroy Qrow’s feeble mind.

Um, okay this is not the time to be thirsty. Then again he never got to finish his margarita.

It’s a lot to take in, Jinn’s introduction and Ozpin’s distrust.

Somewhere in his brain, a place where logic has been brutally pushed around, knows that Ozpin will forever be a man of secrets. That in the long run, Qrow will be a minor role in his story.

But things should be turning around, right?

They kids may still be young but they’re skilled. As much as Qrow hates to send them to war, he knows they can persevere. Halfway across the world, James is doing only gods knows what but if Qrow believes whatever it is, his intentions are for the sake of humanity.

Ozpin is surrounded by allies.

So why is he darting his eyes at them like they’re anything but?

Qrow can’t make sense of his own thoughts and judgement as Ruby holds the relic.

“Ruby,” the uncle said and instantly her team is on guard, prepared for his bad luck or bad choices. He swallows down the ugly shame of being doubted by the kids he protects. It’s justified he understands, and he hopes Ruby will see his honest advice, “do whatever you have to do, kid.”

The silver eyed girl uses up the Lamp’s second question.

“What is Ozpin hiding?”

A guttural bone-rattling screech emits from Oscar, a cry that can only be made by a man weighted with more mistakes than any other person in the world.

Between heartbeats, Qrow saw Ozpin launch himself at Ruby. His hackles are raised at the idea of anyone dare attacking his family right before his eyes. Before Qrow could even fantasy a plan for beating down the wizard, the world goes white.

They enter the lost fable.

For the first time ever, Qrow gets answers to questions he never bothered asking because he trusted Ozpin.

But this isn’t Ozpin. This is about Ozma and his wife Salem.

They are a love story beyond soulmates, a world where the concept of such didn’t exist. They simply saw each other and decided right there and then, that one person will be my life.

They are a tragedy beyond nightmares, a world where a woman put her desires above the gods and made everyone else pay the price.

They are a two people beyond humanity, a world where they became gods and out right murdered each other for their ideals.

Remnant, the real victim of this marriage and its people are forever incomplete.

Souls are fractured and malleable, stretched too wide to recover from the wound Salem and gods left.

Thus soulmates are created, one last mercy of the gods or whoever made souls need to seek out others.

Qrow recalls his initial thoughts on soulmates.

_Lucky you_

A complete stranger is waiting for Qrow somewhere in the world.

A friend, he had once hope and then he ultimately decided that his soulmate his better off never finding him.

Because right now, the one person Qrow thought had believed in him, is a fucking liar sending _children_ against an immortal witch.

Well, he did fantasize about punching the universe or fate or whatever.

That whatever bit turns out to be none other than Ozpin, his mentor, his salvation, his… everything because…

“No one wanted me,” Qrow breaths out, his knuckles aching from the hit he landed on Ozpin (Oscar, his conscious mocked). “I was cursed. I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in the world.” He sounds pathetic, something is his sister would slap him for but he can’t make himself care. “I thought I was finally doing some good.”

The wizard has no right to be so tearful, using a puppet that’ll just be discarded, “But you are!”

“Meeting you was the worst luck in my life.”

 _Lucky you_ are burning inside of Qrow’s head.

Why would his soulmate ever say this to him? How would those Words change his entire life?

A long time ago he asked those questions to Ozpin, desperately needing answers rather than a drink.

The headmaster had gave him a reassuring smile, as if he certain in his words, “I sincerely believe that everything will make sense once you hear those words. Until then, you’ll just have to keep up hope.”

What a liar.

No, he’s the best liar in the world.

This… _monster_ posed himself as a man who believed in humanity.

Ozpin never had a plan, never had real hope. There’s absolutely no chance at killing Salem, humanity will be damned.

There is one person in the world that can’t run away from this, the ancient cane settled in his hands.

“I’m just going to be one of his lives, aren’t I?”

Oscar has never more looked like a scared little boy.

Ruby, the good person that she is, holds his hands, “Of course not. You’re your own person.”

“Don’t lie to him Ruby,” Qrow warns, taking a sip from his flask, gods damn he needs more, “We’re better than that.”

Yeah… They sure are better than Ozpin…

They find a farm full of sleeping corpses. An eerie stillness is in the air, complementing the brewing storm outside.

Qrow grabs as much wine bottles as he can carry and drinks until his mouth is just as bittersweet as his life.

Oh how Tai will hate him for going overboard with the bottles, Qrow can hear the lecture right now. In fact there’s a little Tai on his shoulder wearing a gaudy looking white robes and a halo actually haloing his golden hair.

Hey Tai, want a sip?

His little imaginary friend scowls, stomping his foot.

Aw, too bad, welp, more for Qrow!

Because face it, he _deserves_ this burn and numbness and break from this cursed reality. Everything he gave to Ozpin, time, loyalty, devotion, it was all meaningless in the end because the black bird is disposable.

All of it, the legacy of huntsmen, the vessels of the Maidens, the vessel of the wizard, all humans are disposable pawns for Salem and Ozma.

Qrow just happens to be the biggest fool of them all.

He finishes another bottle before his weary eyes shut down.

A snap crash of glass jerks his body back into the waking world. Ruby is looking down at him with a stormy expression.

“Oh right. Sunrise.”

He promised that, right? To wake everyone up? Right he did but…

Qrow’s body feels sluggish, his mouth taste of rotten sweetness.

He’s so tired.

Warm arms wrap around him, a strong voice tells him, “You know, you can talk to me about stuff, Yang too.”

She sounds so much like Summer.

If Ruby stays with Qrow even longer, she’ll end up just like her.

Despite his fears, despite how isolation is the best choice, he hugs her back.

“Let’s just get out of here.”

Bad luck must not like the fact Qrow had a glimmer of clarity from that hug because their exit plans are halted by one flat tire.

Oh and Ruby dropped the Lamp, refusing to go without it despite the general consensus.

The girls go down the well and Qrow returns to the bar.

He takes a drink and another and another.

He’s so tired. 

Qrow can’t remember the last time he ever felt this drained, void of anger or worry. Maybe Tai or Summer or James found him like this, back when they thought bad luck wouldn’t ruin their lives.

Why did they even want to go searching for him in the first place?

There’s only misery, decay, poison, and doom underneath his skin.

Skin…

_Lucky you…_

Lucky, lucky birdie, flew too close to a blinding sun of hope.

That black bird burned, its wings melted, its brain gone.

Qrow falls deeper into the sea of numbness and refuses to leave. The weight of this ocean clings to what’s left of his bones, wrapped around him as a reminder that fighting is useless.

Someone tugs on his arm, forcing him out of the bar stool.

Sloppy shouts of protest are falling from his mouth, telling Tai, Summer, James, _whoever_ is dragging him should just stop it!

Just leave him, just abandon him, and just stop having hope in him because Qrow doesn’t have an ounce of that false thing.

Whoever, _Ruby_ , his scattered brain would click together, doesn’t pay his words any mind.

Qrow struggles weakly, his strength long gone after the thirteenth bottle, and then he sees it.

The Apathy.

Qrow lets his niece pull him out because he can’t move, can’t think, because…

Because a tiny part of him wanted to stay…

…he can’t tell anyone that, it will break Ruby’s and Yang’s hearts.

He can’t be more of a disappointment and yet that’s what he continues to be.

They make it to Argus, reunite with JNR, hugs all around and much to Qrow’s surprise, Ren hugs him.

Not surprising is the denied access to the military base.

Qrow knows he can’t use the ‘Jimmy’ card here, for starters no one would believe a drunken idiot is best buddies with the good general, and secondly Qrow doesn’t even know if James still considers him a friend.

He especially doubts James would feel as stable as Qrow if or when he learns about the Ozma situation.

Gods damn, every time Qrow sees Oscar he wants to just launch himself to the nearest bar.

What kind of adult would punch a child for its soul-roommate’s mistakes?

A despicable one, that’s for sure.

Still, it must be really bad that Qrow only saw the wizard in that boy and no other identity.

Oscar has been dealt with the most horrible hand in existence, burdened with something so soul heavy and heart crushing that no one on Remnant could ever help him with this.

Talk about existential crisis.

Qrow doesn’t know how things can get worse but it does when Ruby calls him out on his pity party.

All of the kids are going to Atlas and no law or force of nature will stop them.

At first he doesn’t understand how after everything they learned, they still manage to pull their selves together and choose to do whatever they can to save humanity.

Then his mind is granted with cold soaking sobriety for one second to see the look in their eyes.

Hope, abominable hope that cannot be extinguished by a dusty crow’s depression.

Huh, he really didn’t give them enough credit.

So a plan was set into motion, and really Jaune? Stuffing Maria into a suitcase?

Qrow then tried to gather up his wounded hope into something a kin to faith. If he can’t have hope then faith in his kids will have to be the next best thing.

Ruby did ask him to trust her…

Yeah, it doesn’t stop his heart from panicking as the plan falls apart.

Somewhere off in the forest, Qrow can’t stop worrying over Yang and Blake. They’re late and not picking of their scrolls, something bad is happening and he can’t do anything to protect any of his kids from this stupid lady and her giant robot.

It’s all just bad luck and then some because…

Because for a soul crushing moment, he didn’t see Ruby as she fell of the crumbling cliff side.

Qrow saw Summer Rose.

A highlight reel of every mission flashes before his eyes. Moments where she fell or he fell or someone else on the team got slammed with a massive amount of bad luck because they cared _so_ much about him.

It’s the weight of the scales, balancing out the luck and love in his life but Qrow knows the scales are rigged. It always is for him.

But for the kids, he’ll take all the bad luck in the world to keep them safe.

In only a few minutes, the ocean side of Argus is crowded with Grimm and a colossal Leviathan is slowly marching its way to the city.

Ruby steps up to save the day.

Yes he absolutely is filled with terror and yes all he wants to do is just hold his little girl tight in his arm but most importantly, yes Qrow does trust her.

She’s Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer and Tai.

A silver blinding light captures the ocean port city and a sense of relief washes over everyone as the Leviathan is petrified…

Yah know, for all of three seconds.

But that Cordovin lady is back with a walloping drill punch to its stony face. She gives them some slack, letting them leave and Ruby is all smiles and joys.

Blake and Yang recap their side adventure, well more of a horrible experience with some justified vague wordings and empty silences. Everyone else can make their own conclusions but Qrow sees how tightly the two girls hold each other’s hand.

It’s a special kind of comfort needed after serious trauma. For a moment Qrow despairs over how alone they must feel, willing to do the unthinkable. Then he notices how the girls no longer carry weight on their shoulders, as if the stones on their spines are gone.

Oh, Yang must have finally heard her Words.

Seeing their bond lessens a heavy feeling in Qrow’s heart. Tai’s little firecracker has found her sense of clarity.

She and Blake are there for each other, protecting each other.

Not too far away, Qrow can’t help but notice how Ruby and Weiss are side by side, whispering in soft tones.

As they all regain their sense of peace, coming to terms that the fight is over and they can _rest_ , Qrow realizes some things.

For far too long, he didn’t see these kids as their selves, Qrow saw his old friends.

This is not a repeat of the past.

Yang’s not Tai, Blake’s not Raven, Weiss’ not James, and Ruby’s not Summer.

And Oscar is not Ozpin.

These kids are something else entirely, a whole new story for the world.

He should have awakened up from the lingering nightmares forever ago but he didn’t. As they fly father away from Argus, the shadows of the past start to fade off of the kids.

What’s the opposite of rose tinted glasses?

Is it a gifted flask with his emblem?

Well in anyway, Qrow needs it off of him.

Want to know what else is out of everyone’s hands? General Ironwood’s paranoia and need for military security.

The clouds part at their destination and there is a sky armada guarding the kingdom. This overwhelming number of Atlas military is just a glimpse of James’ psyche. Qrow has never been more worried for the man as they fly down to Mantle.

It’s a tale of two cities in this northern winter wasteland.

Mantle is the dirt while Atlas is the marble.

It almost feels like being back at home because tribe life was exactly like this, division between the strong and weak. The best way to prove your dominance was to snuff out everyone’s ability to live. He really wants the kids out of here, straight to James where they can get some answers and maybe put some sense into that tin head of his.

As Maria is leading them to the far edges of the business district, Qrow finds himself walking next to Oscar.

Okay this just has to be bad luck because while he knows he has to talk to the kid, he also would prefer to ignore the uncomfortable tension that Qrow placed them in.

But that’s between Qrow and Ozpin, not Oscar.

Sighing, Qrow speaks lowly only for the farmer to hear, “I’m sorry.”

Oscar nearly trips and falls into Qrow’s side and not the dirty sidewalk.

Only Ruby and Jaune turn their heads to see what’s up and Qrow hopes his grimace tells them what exactly he’s trying to do. Jaune sends him an encouraging nod.

The two fall in back of their large traveling party, enough for this private conversation.

“Look, Oscar, everything I said and did,” Qrow, now that he’s hours long sober, really wants to punch himself, “it was really shitty of me.”

Oscar shoves his hands into his coat pocket, his feet needing to take extra steps to keep up with Qrow’s moderate pace.

“Yes,” the boy finally says, “you punch hard.”

Okay, yep, that hurt. Qrow deserves this.

“I’m really sorry, Oscar, I was just lost and angry and-“

“You can stop apologizing, Qrow,” Oscar stopped him, perhaps still uncomfortable around Qrow but there’s a serious and composed strength in his tone. “I may not forgive you right now. We both need some more time and space to process what he left us with.”

Qrow looks at Oscar, really looks at him and sees how he trembles not from the cold but the sheer strangeness that has taken over his life.

This boy still chooses to keep moving forward.

“You’re right,” he admits, his guilt making him eager to rush into poorly spoken mistakes but he needs to clarify something important, “and Oscar?”

He raises his head to meet Qrow’s eyes, wow he’s so small but his green speckled eyes are so grand.

It’s a familiar sight but it doesn’t quite hold the coldness of isolation the wizard is known for.

There’s warmth in Oscar’s young eyes and Qrow sees only that.

“You won’t lose yourself if he ever comes back,” he said, “I know you’re much tougher than him.”

Oscar kind of freezes a bit, like he never considered himself as tough or he never expected Qrow to say any of that.

“You really think so?” He blinks up, titling his head a little.

“Sure, if you can handle Nora in a sparring match you’re a real piece of work.”

A smile tugs onto Oscar’s lips, trying to keep it small as possible to not feel too giddy from the praise.

Look, Nora’s a real lightning bolt in the training field. Oscar ain’t giving himself more credit.

All of the kids are capable fighters, their creativity boundless against unfortunate situations.

And life just loves fight scenes doesn’t it?

They battle Grimm, meet or reunite with people such as Pietro and Penny, and yeah bad luck has Qrow and the kids arrested of all things.

A smug Atlas Specialist stands over Qrow, still on his belly from the sudden gravity dust-infused bolo knocking him down.

“Hey pal! I’m a licensed huntsman,” Qrow practically spits out because if he hates anything it’s the stuffy rules or protocols that reek from Atlas officers. “We just helped save everyone?”

Teal eyes flickered over Qrow and the huntsman’s hackles are raised from the mere sight of those tacky lucky charms decorated the well-built man.

What kind of Atlas man would forgo sleeves in this cold?

A cocky, annoying one for sure and oh look this Ace Operative picks up the Lamp. Yep, just their luck now ain’t it?

The kids are ungracefully helped to their feet by the other Operatives but Qrow shoves himself up to stand up to the one clearly calling the shots.

“This is all just a misunderstanding,” he says as calmly as he can while he watches his kids are herded to a transport van. Qrow turns his scowl to the leader and scowls even more when he sees that he’s only a few inches shorter than the Op.

Damn it, Qrow was gonna go for physical intimidation. He takes another look at the Op’s arms, okay, maybe that plan was never going to work.

The Ace Op has one hand on his hip as his eyes go up and down Qrow.

If Qrow wasn’t so pissed off and handcuffed he might have been flattered.

“I take it that a stolen airship is also a misunderstanding?” His smooth voice has almost a humorous tone.

Qrow can’t argue against that so he grits his teeth and it’s totally not because how this guy has a teasing smile aimed at him.

“Huh, if that’s that,” the Operative personally escorts Qrow to the van, a warm hand placed against the small of his back.

Qrow won’t go down without more spite and leans in close with his fiercest of glares, “If your stupid arrest hurts my kids in any way, I swear-“

The hand on his back slides up to his shoulder, warming up the coldness, but the Operative doesn’t push him away. Instead the amusement in his eyes is replaced with something serious.

“They’ll be okay,” he squeezes Qrow’s shoulder, “I see that they’re young and I promise nothing cruel would be placed on their heads.”

Qrow wants to doubt, wants to break out of the cuffs and get to his kids, but for some reason he trusts the genuine expression in the other man.

It’s jarring to trust a complete stranger, as if he’s a longtime friend.

Qrow takes a step back, away from the warm hand and the soft and serious and reassuring face. Before he willingly steps aboard the prisoner transport with his kids, he calls out one last thing.

“You better wish on your lucky stars you’re right.”

The huntsman did not see the shell shocked expression on the Ace Operative Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a good possibility i'm going to rewrite vol7 which isn't unheard of at this point but i haven't really, yah know "finished" the show. as in i stopped about half way and decided to just check the spoiler tags. like i know what's up but i don't know the complete details, if any of that makes sense.
> 
> anyway, CLOVER'S HERE. FINALLY. 
> 
> which now means more dialogue scenes to go through. and maybe plot? diverging as of right now. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. sorry to my unknown lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qrow featured in vol 7's chapters 2 and 3
> 
> in other words, THAT scene
> 
> wink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE, sorry by halsey really fucking fits for this fic cause like soulmates!
> 
> Also, please bare with me for the plot stuff.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to whoever made rwby transcripts, they are very helpful!

Ever since Qrow sent that letter, way back when he’d taken foot on the Argus Limited, Qrow has been imaging seeing James Ironwood again.

Last time they spoken face to face was at the Fall of Beacon, when he made arrangements of more evacuation teams for Glynda or a prosthetics project for Pietro or simply wishing Qrow a farewell.

So Qrow wondered what their reunion would be like.

He pictured awkwardness or tense silence or maybe even their old banter.

He never pictured him and the kids in handcuffs.

The beard would be a pleasant surprised if Qrow ignored it being an obvious sign of exhaustion.

Qrow should’ve known, no he _did_ know, he knew that James would exhaust himself in the name of law and order. So far it is a real struggle to even make things right from what Qrow observed in Mantle, from the chatter about this Robyn Hill.

And while all of that is important, Qrow wants to do nothing other than just see hope return to James’ tired eyes.

At least Winter gets that hope when Weiss hugs her, it’s a real miracle to see two ice princesses melting.

Back to more serious business. James’ plan has a lot of pros and cons to smooth over but at least they’re all talking about it.

Nora and Blake are expressing their distaste on Mantle’s treatment, something that brings guilt to the general but not enough to convince him that his dues are too much of a price to pay.

It’s up to Qrow to get through to him, he can’t remember the last time someone other than him got James to change his mind from a Hail Mary plan.

“Jimmy, this is a very big move,” Qrow gestured to the blueprints hovering above their heads, “but all of your resources aren’t divided for Mantle’s sake.”

“I know that,” he states and he has probably gone over the statistics a million times. He prioritizes the Amity project over the lives of people who depend on him.

“This isn’t right,” Qrow attempts to sound less aggressive but the heat is still there, “Oz spent his whole life, _many lives_ , keeping this a secret. What you’re planning will cause a panic no one, not even _you_ , can control.”

Winter, ever the friendliest person, bristles at someone questioning her general, “Must I repeat myself? Atlas is willing and prepared for it.”

“But _Mantle_ isn’t,” Weiss speaks up. Her composure doesn’t break under her sister’s surprised gaze, “It’s bad down there, Winter, much worse than what we grew up hearing.”

It is one thing to read about the reports of poverty and homelessness and starvation but it is an entirely new thing to walk down the streets and see people all but sing their misery. Add in General Ironwood’s management and it is crumbling moldy bread.

“Have any you guys spent time down in Mantle other than fighting Grimm or broadcasting about obedience?” Nora asks and does nothing to lessen her glare.

“No, I,” Penny falters, losing her cheeriness, “I report to the General immediately after.” She stares at her commander with sad eyes, “You said I don’t have time for friends. Will I ever have time to meet the people I save?”

Penny Polendina, the Protector of Mantle and she always follow orders to return to Atlas. That’s not the life of a protector, hell this ain’t the life of a kid.

Metal parts or not, there’s a sense of realness from her that Ruby clearly believes in. Qrow understands her feelings as he glances over to James.

Ruby is by the Protector’s side, taking her gloved hands into her own, “Penny, we all want to protect the people.” She turns to the general, “This a genius plan but people have been suffering from it too.”

The general doesn’t appear too pleased to have children lecture him. James may be standing with his head held high but at his side, Qrow sees how he hides his tightly clenched hands behind his back.

“No plan goes well on first contact, you…” Qrow’s eyes rose to the metal plate embedded in James’ forehead rather than the intense look James is giving him, “you know that.”

Was that too harsh of a reminder?

Maybe but it serves it is purpose as James silently and sharply inhales. Qrow would never take pleasure in provoking James’ stress levels but well, it was already rising as everyone continues to question him.

“I used my best judgement,” James defended. “We all saw how Salem took down Beacon and that was when Ozpin was with us. Right now you all have seen the unfairness my actions have caused upon Mantle first hand.” He turns to Qrow, “You’re right, not all of my plans have gone well but what else can I do? Ozpin is not here, what guidance can we follow?”

“Guidance huh?” Yang says dryly.

She immediately regrets it when James snaps an angered look at her.

Forcing a grimace away, Yang rubs the back of her neck, “Look, we haven’t been seeing eye to eye with him lately.”

Leave it to his niece to piss off the general and then confuse the hell out of him one second later.

Qrow coughs, totally not covering up a laugh at James’ slight jaw drop as Oscar takes a step forward.

“Actually he’s not completely gone. My name is Oscar Pine and I’m the next, uh, Ozpin,” Oscar announces to the room, shifting a little awkward with the attention. The small boy radiates the duality of confidence and nervous jitters.

“You’re so young,” Winter whispers, her eyes widening just a little.

James on the other than is already kneeling to the boy, “Oz, you’re really here and,” he glanced over to Yang, recalling her words and back to Oscar’s own grimace, “what is it?”

“He’s kind of gone at the moment,” Oscar weakly explains, seeking help from Ruby.

“That’s not normal,” James concludes and honestly Qrow wants to scoff because _does_ anyone know what’s normal about Ozpin?

Never once in his or James’ time with Ozpin implied two different personalities, it’s why James’ theory of soul transferring or merging sounded plausible for the Fall Maiden incident. In other words, Ozpin gave the Atlas men lies to forge an impossible experiment.

Just look at Penny, she has her parts of her father’s soul thanks to all this classified tech that Qrow may or may have not taken a peek at back at Beacon. He doesn’t get all the science of it other than wow, it must be fragile and he should stay away.

“How did he,” the general paused in his questioning with sincere concern, “why is he gone for the moment?”

There’s a hint of desperation in the general’s weary confusion, like he needs something true to hang onto after every one of his plan progresses with one foot forward and two steps back.

Ruby sees that too, and takes the lead, “Ozpin got scared of us and fled inside Oscar’s head.”

The truth will set you free, Qrow distantly recalls as everyone watches James carefully.

“Scared?” He echoes with a touch of puzzlement and even though he stands back up, his face drops with something like shame or regret.

Only Qrow knows what’s going through his head, clearing the air for the other but more to ground James, “Ozpin only showed his true self as far as he’ll let us. He wears masks, Jimmy, we both know that and it just broke in front of us. He can be scared, even of us.”

“We were in a train crash and panicking and questioning Ozpin,” Ruby explained, keeping eye contact with the general, “Then he admitted to not having a plan to stop Salem.”

Because she can't be destroyed, goes through everyone’s head or at least the children unable to ignore the revelation.

Thinking back on it, “destroyed” is an odd choice of words.

But the final effect is blatant as the three residents of Atlas share faces of shock. 

James looks exactly like how Qrow reacted, despaired at the thought they’ve been fighting for nothing but just two immortals’ chess game.

The only difference now is that they all have a clearer head, time to process and time to remember why they have chosen to fight.

Ruby says it best, capturing the whole room, “But it’s like you said, Ironwood, we don’t have Ozpin so we use our own judgement. _All_ of our judgement, ideas, and together we can beat Salem.”

General Ironwood takes a step closer, towering over the silver eyed warrior, “I think I have been wearing a mask over my fears too.” His eyes flickered to Qrow at that. “You’re right about my priorities not being ideal. If I can’t save my own kingdom, you all have every right to doubt if I can help save the rest of the world.”

“It’s not that we doubt you,” Ruby clarified, “It’s just that you’re making your word final. I believe the Amity satellite is a good plan but we can’t rush into it at the price of Mantle or bringing panic to the world.”

“I’m with her, General,” Penny nods.

Winter stares away from everyone, attempting to hide her distraught. When she meets James’ eyes, she stands with her back straighter, “I follow your orders, General.” Her attention moves to her sister, “and I also believe their word.”

This is going better than Qrow thought, well minus the part where Ruby’s withholding some fable and wish details, but the important part is how James holds himself with looser shoulders.

Maybe it’s relief or guilt or just plain tiredness.

He knows that there’s too much on the general’s shoulders, Qrow can only know that this meeting will change their future for the better.

“I will take in account everything that’s been said here,” James reports as the hologram table sinks back to the floor. “By tomorrow, the resource deployments will be rerouted to benefit Mantle’s weak spots. In the meanwhile the engineers of the Amity Tower have a much needed extension on their timetable.” At his desk, James lifts up the Lamp and gifts it to Ruby, “But right now, I ask you all for forgiveness. I don’t want you to think I’m keeping anything important from you, especially something as important as this. It’s safest with you.”

“Thank you,” Ruby stares at the relic and back up to Ironwood. A reaffirming determination is back in her, “We’re ready to help the people.”

Helping people, that’s what they all need to remember. Not about Salem and her Grimm or Ozpin and his relics, but the people of Remnant.

Qrow watches how James has the tiniest of smiles, “I think we need to get those weapons of yours up to our standards first.”

Okay this time, Qrow did scoff out loud, “You always find an opportunity to brag about your tech.”

James has that familiar look where he’s suppressing an eye roll, “As if you’re not in habit of always complaining about me.”

“Hey that’s your fault,” he strides over, poking James’ fancy uniform, “You give me a lot to complain.”

He expects either James or, hell, likely Winter from the sound of her grinding her teeth, to reprimand him or whatever.

Instead James says fondly, “I missed you.”

It feels like he was punched and not, yah know, thrown into the emotional deep end.

“Uh,” Qrow says smartly, lost in the details of James’ tired eyes and the individual lines of his beard, “yeah, right back at ch’yah.”

Someone in their audience (Jaune) wheezes a repeat of his line.

The first person to laugh at the awkwardness is James, a lightness returning to him, “I think you all need proper rest. Penny, if you would escort them out?”

Qrow lets the kids go ahead even though he desperately wants to hide away from how awkward he is at emotional connection because he always believed James was way worse.

Apparently a high stress job can change a person.

Still, he never would have thought some of their old banter would be missed by the military man.

He vaguely pays attention to his kids talking with the Ace Ops as he hangs back but such as his luck, he can’t escape awkward conversations.

“Qrow,” James calls, walking down the stairs. His footsteps are the only noise in the now empty corridor. They no longer have an audience when they stand face to face, as if years haven’t past.

But it has.

It’s easy to note all of the tinman’s difference but the scarecrow still appears just has ragged, if not more changed from the world.

There are a lot more grey strands in his hair and his iconic slouch has caused strain on his spine, something he’s been getting out of habit for a while since traveling with the kids. He may stand sturdier but it does not hide how weary he really is.

Only James would notice these little details, his eyes mapping out Qrow’s being, practically memorizing it. Qrow can’t formulate a reason to why he’s staring so intensely.

Before he could think more on that, James said, “I meant it when I said it was good to see you again.”

Now that he’s hit with a second confrontation of feelings, Qrow is more prepared.

“Yeah, you too.”

…nailed it?

Thankfully James pays no mind to that as he lifts his arms to wrap around Qrow’s shoulders. One warm and the other cold as they’re pressed together, and it’s just like all of those rare hugs they’ve shared.

Even after all these years, Qrow still has to tilt his head a little bit up or otherwise his face is stuck against James’ collarbone.

To be honest, they both need this, Qrow rolls his eyes, two grown men almost completely starved of intimacy. Yet they fit together pretty darn well.

It’s a nice moment, he’ll admit, his usual hug times happens when there’s life threatening dangers so having this private thing when the world is not shaking is nice.

So it only makes sense that when Qrow feels happy, something interrupts.

There’s the sound of footsteps approaching but they’re only aware of it when the speaker calls, “General?”

Qrow half expects James to immediate drop the hug but instead there’s one last squeeze before James takes a step back, still resting a hand on Qrow’s shoulder, “Clover, good timing.”

“It is?” The huntsman blinks because James doesn’t sound embarrassed or sad that they’re interrupted.

James sounds alert in a happy way, almost like he’s waiting for something good to happen right now.

The new guy, Clover, the one who arrested him, also is confused. His eyes darted between them, “You asked for me, sir?”

The general nods and turns to Qrow, “Qrow, this is Clover Ebi, Captain of the Ace Operatives.”

“Yeah, we met,” he said dryly, “He arrested me.” Clover gulps as he continues, “Under your orders, Jimmy.”

Now it’s time for James to be awkward, usually it is something Qrow would laugh at which he does in his head because there are two Atlas men avoiding his eyes.

“Right, I am so sorry about that,” Clover said.

James’ apology is actually not an apology, “Qrow how was I supposed to know it was _you_ that committed a serious felony on my own military?”

“Jimmy, I do that _all_ the time.”

The general pinches the bridge of his nose, groaning, “Yes, I realized that as I said it out loud.”

Snickering, Qrow has a stupid grin as James suffers and his golden boy over here is trying so desperately hard not to smile.

“See this is the problem with following orders,” Qrow tells Clover with a smirk, pointing a thumb at the general, “Sometime they _aren’t_ the best or right thing to do.”

“I trust the General with my life,” Clover said, either for brownie points or to sound very serious, “but I see your perspective.”

“Whew!” Qrow sighs dramatically, “For a second, I thought you’d be another Ice Queen.”

“I assure you that I’m as frosty as she.”

“You sure?” He eyed those arms that are stupidly on displayed, “I could have sworn I saw you shivering back in Mantle.”

Clover coughed in a way that implied he tried to say something but nothing came out.

This man was so cocky and unwavering before, now Qrow notes it’s mostly just a huge amount of charm and confidence that eludes off of him. Well not particularly at this moment since Qrow has stolen his tongue.

Qrow has too much fun riling up Atlas Specialists.

The good general intervenes to save his captain, “As pleasant as it is to see you two getting along, it’s late. Besides you both will have plenty of time to know each other.”

“Sir?” Clover questioned, barely a squeak as he had to drag his eyes off of Qrow.

“I’m assigning you both as partners for future missions.”

“Really?” They both asked in different tones.

Qrow was ever confused, James knows he works better alone, while Clover’s reaction was a jolt of electricity.

The captain quickly cooled his jitteriness and gives Qrow a blinding smile, “In that case, I look forward to being your partner.”

It was like those moments before never happened as this charming face is staring into Qrow with a deep joy that Qrow cannot comprehend. No one looks forward to being Qrow’s partner not anyone who knows his sparkling personality and signature luck.

He’ll have to warn him, Qrow thinks, wants to right now, tell this man to just leave him alone.

But it’s stuck in his throat as he’s lost in how teal those eyes are, how calming that smile eases Qrow. It’s just like that moment from before, that jarring feeling of seeing a stranger but feeling something entirely more.

Speaking of which, Qrow lets his eyes drift over to James, the one who initiated this, “Are you sure about this?”

While Clover admits aloud of his loyalties to the general, Qrow has the opposite.

He thinks General Ironwood is a dick. Qrow prefers James.

Right now, he needs James to be completely sure of what he’s putting Clover into.

An unreadable emotion passes to fast in James’ blue eyes as he smiles, a small thing that pats Qrow’s heart, and assures, “Absolutely.”

Qrow sighs, not out of relief or disappointment, it’s more of acceptance that this is apparently happening.

“Alright,” he turns to Clover, “I guess we’re partners.”

For the life of him, he can’t understand why Clover looks so happy about this.

He’ll regret it eventually, Qrow believes as the day of their first mission together approaches.

But first, as per James’ promise, upgrade time. Well at least for the kids.

Sorry Pietro but no one else is going to tune up Harbinger. Okay Ruby would occasionally have the chance to fiddle with the mechanism but no one else.

The real change for Qrow is the new set of clothes insisted upon by Weiss.

“You look terribly drab,” she commented, holding up color swatches against his grey wardrobe, “and in desperate need for more colors. Honestly, I’m amazed Ruby didn’t just copy your outfit.” Her eye flickered to the red cape, “Well not entirely at least.”

“Hey, capes are cool,” Ruby crosses her arms to match her crossed legs as she sits back on Qrow’s bed.

It’s a standard one bedroom loft that Qrow would never be able to afford unless James interfered, which he did. Now it’s his niece and her team interfering with his new look since they’re still waiting for their new gear to be perfectly tailored.

Qrow’s not a fashion forward guy, he just stuck with greys and a red cape and he made it work.

“Dark green goes better with the white undershirt,” Blake comments but most of her attention is in her book. She and Yang helped their selves to the Atlas tea set in his small kitchenette and let the smell of sweet chamomile linger in the air.

“Are all these layers necessary?” He complains.

Weiss, despite her small stature no matter her heel height, huffs as if Qrow is an unreasonable child.

…yeah that checks out.

“We’re in Solitas,” she lectures, “You’re going to need it.”

“Alright Ice Princess,” he says in defeat, “Go ahead and design my whole outfit if it’ll make you happy.”

“Really?” Weiss asks, a giddy smile overcoming her usual icy demeanor.

Oh no, he melted the girl, Qrow looks over to Ruby to calm down her partner but his niece looks equally excited. She jumped over to Weiss and they’re both muttering about clothing or at least Weiss is using more technical terms like vest and yeah Qrow stopped listening since he doesn’t dare stop them.

The kids need something other than missions or training to focus on, to stem out their other interests.

So if dressing Qrow up will delight them, so be it. They deserve it all.

That and they’re right. Qrow does need a costume change. He doesn’t want to think about how many years he spent in the same damn color scheme.

“Hey Ruby,” Oscar slowly pokes his head into the room, “I um, heard you were here.”

“Right,” she nodded, beckoning him. Oscar closes the door behind him right as Ruby presents him the Lamp, “This is probably a lot safer with you. I can’t carry around an ancient relic on a keychain.”

“Honestly what was the gods thinking about when designing them,” Yang whines as if that’s completely normal thing to whine about.

“Maybe they weren’t thinking at all,” Blake said, turning a page.

“Okay I’m in favor of insulting gods and whatnot,” Qrow said, ignoring how Weiss is still holding up color swatches to match his eyes, “but I think there’s something else we need to address.”

The mood expected dims as Oscar frowns at Ruby, “You hid a few things from Ironwood, doesn’t that feel like what Ozpin did to us?”

Ruby firmly carries herself, likely been thinking this over, “Ozpin’s biggest secret was his personal life with Salem. That’s something no one would ever learn about unlike how we did.”

“But what about the other stuff,” Yang began. “We avoided mentioning the Lamp’s last question, the truth about the relics, and how Salem can’t be killed.”

At this, the red hooded girl sags her shoulders the tiniest bit. Weiss left Qrow in favor of holding Ruby’s hand. At that Ruby raises her head, “We will tell him. I know that you two trust him but…”

Qrow and Weiss shared a look. Out of all of them, they were the ones with the most trust in the man yet with the way he treated Mantle until this point was not an assuring impression.

“The General’s heart is in a good place,” Blake had set her book down, tracing the engraved title on its spine, “but that doesn’t mean we should trust him yet.”

“You’re having James earn your trust,” Qrow said, “that is massively different than Oz.”

Oscar tilts his head, “What did he usual do?”

“Studied us,” he admits with forethought, remembering his recruitment into the wizard’s circle, “and when he saw our potential, he gave us a speech that completely persuaded us.”

This time he didn’t image a younger version of him and Raven sitting in Ozpin’s office, he saw a red haired champion.

“That sounds, ah,” Oscar couldn’t decide on a word to explain his unease.

“It sounds like an operation,” Blake said, her hand curling into a fist just like her ears, “like he carefully cut into our heads to read our souls and stitched us back up before we knew it.”

“Okay, that sounds gross,” Oscar cringes.

“He’s not a complete puppet master,” Qrow defends because _maybe_ everyone’s blowing everything out of proportions, just a little bit, “Just like how Jimmy is not a complete tyrant. Thanks to Ruby we already pushed him into a different direction, one where he’s more willing to listen to us.”

Everyone in the room appeared relatively calmed down, the tension easing up.

Yang, still curious, still asking questions just like back in Haven, asks, “What about the Ace Ops? We don’t know much about them.”

“We will soon since we’re teaming up with them,” Ruby said faithfully.

Qrow nods, “We’re on their home turf. We better get along as much as we can.” He kind of snorts as he adds, “James personally paired me up with their captain.”

“Clover?” Yang raised a brow, “The one who’s been ogling you?”

“What?” He blinks.

“No ogling isn’t the right word,” Blake taps her chin, “more like lost in thought while staring.”

“Again. What?”

Weiss is back at Qrow’s side, this time with a scroll for sketching, “I think we need to put a filigree pattern on the sleeves, it adds class.” She sends him an unimpressed glance, “Something you’ll need now.”

For some reason Oscar is peeking over Weiss’ shoulder to remark, “Ooh, maybe instead of leaves it’s his emblem.”

“Brilliant!”

Qrow places his hands on the shoulders of his last hope, “Ruby, don’t let them mess with my cape.”

She nods sternly, as if taking orders before a battle, “Uncle Qrow, you can count on me.”

So maybe he’s making a big fuss about nothing. It’s mostly just for playful teasing rather than actual worry but can you blame him?

This new generation has an obsession with looking as ‘anime’ as possible.

Whatever that means…

In the end there was nothing to worry over as the day of their first mission arrived.

Strutting in their new outfits, Qrow feels a little ridiculous as he lets his kids embrace this new energy of getting deployed for a Grimm hunt in the mines. He feels more ridiculous when he catches Clover staring at him.

“Appreciating the view,” he had said.

Yeah, okay, how was Qrow supposed to respond to that?

Nora’s thumbs up in the background did little to bring him peace.

He really needed to get his shit together as they boarded the airships. It’s a standard mission assignment, an introduction at best for the kids to see a professional team in action.

Huh, that’s actually something Qrow can’t teach them. He’s been working alone for years, almost forgotten the feeling of having someone watch his back.

He tells Clover so, as a little warning to imply that this partnership that James set up might not be a good idea.

“Well I think that’s a shame,” Clover said and Qrow denies the weird feeling in his chest.

For the short time Qrow interacted with the Ace Captain, he’s come to learn how forward Clover is. It’s borderline professional with a hint of empathy, something that rare in military leaders. James can try as much as he wants for that type of vibe but there’s just too much strong headedness.

Clover though walks tall and strong, he must have been trained into it from field experience. Underneath it is yet to be seen.

What can be seen are all those muscles that kind of irritate Qrow, like, oh _come on,_ why would you do this to him?

The icy ground under his combat boots gives him the slip up, how unfortunate of an impression to be deemed as clumsy.

Before Qrow could land on his face, rethink all of his life choices (again), Clover catches him with a strong grip on his arm.

There are flickers of surprise and worry in those teal eyes but Qrow doesn’t think much. This always happens, his dumb luck making him clumsy as ever to entertain the people around him. He’s getting real tired of his luck’s bullshit.

Like he mentioned before, he works better alone so that bad luck will only affect either him or his enemy.

Take right now for instant as he and Clover encounter the target Grimm. It plays out just as anyone would expect in a small tunnel area.

The Geist rotated its rock body in a low orbit, scattering sands into a whirling winds due to its strange gravity. Clover had the more versatile weapon, a fishing pole of all things, to cast a hook and line at the creature.

As luck will have it, a collapsing wall was inbound for Clover’s head.

“Wait, stop!” Qrow yelled at the top of his lungs. He spent months worrying over the kids, now he’ll have to add Clover onto the list of ‘people I will eventually hurt.’ At least the other man made it out unharmed.

Clover must have not noticed the sad cloud hanging over his head, simply kicking a rock down the newly made hole of their escaped target, “Thanks for the callout. That could have been bad.”

Bad? Qrow is already picturing worse.

“I wouldn’t thank me,” he said and damn it he should have explained it earlier, before anyone could get hurt. “My semblance brings misfortune. Sometimes I can’t keep it under control.”

Qrow doesn’t dare lift his head to see Clover’s reaction. Team RNJR had mild disbelief, grated it was for the lore drop he did but still, born with bad luck is something no one would want to be next to.

The light tone from Clover is not what he expected.

“That’s so? Well, hey, don’t beat yourself up about it,” he said casually, pulling a move with his Kingfisher.

Too late, he already does, Qrow concludes but then he meets Clover’s eyes, something sparkling in them. The sheer amount of goodness in his eyes catches Qrow’s breath and all he can do is listen because Clover says the last thing Qrow thought would ever live to hear.

“My semblance is good fortune,” Clover winks, “Lucky you, huh?”

In one fell swoop, Qrow’s world tilts on its axis.

_Lucky you_

Oh shit…

In hindsight, the name, the assortment of charms, the unwavering attitude when Qrow explained his bad luck, perhaps he should have seen this coming.

But he doesn’t because he was too wrapped inside his own misery and doubt that he’ll never find the intensity or mind blown reaction of hearing _lucky you_ and it not being some random flirt.

Clover is already walking ahead, leaving Qrow to reel in his shock because right now, his soul is humming and exploding.

A rapture of all emotions known to mankind is at war inside of him and by the looks of it, confusion and joy are leading the charge.

_Luck you_

He eyes are locked onto Clover, following after him almost absent mindedly. Right, they’re on a mission and Qrow should focus and not be caught up in this whirlwind of destiny or whatever.

Because holy shit, Qrow found his soulmate. It actually _happened_.

But then he remembers the words preceding the Words.

Clover Ebi, a person born with a semblance of _good_ fortune.

The emotions spinning around in his head is now a nauseous calamity because maybe of his withdrawals but also the fact that his fated soulmate is everything Qrow is not. Flares of jealousy, envy, anger bubble up inside and scream at the joy he never wanted to feel because…

Fuck the universe, they set Qrow up with someone so out of his reach, no, his reality because no, nonono _no-_

The fantasies are flashing before his eyes, a life where _good_ luck is everywhere, where it creates miracles and not tragedies, where things go _right_ and not _wrong, terrible wrong, his entire fault wrong..._

A life of Clover Ebi before he meets Qrow Branwen is a life of good luck. Now that they’ve meet, Qrow knows that he’ll just ruin Clover’s life.

Because he’s the one person in the universe filled to the brim with bad luck.

“Is there a reason why you’re so far away from me?”

Qrow blinks, sees how his slow pace left him a distant away from the Ace Op. A sudden veil of shame and humiliation goes over him as Clover carefully observes Qrow’s every action, how he carries misfortune like it’s in his blood.

“I uh,” his throat is very dry as he tries to warn, “I just don’t want my semblance to…”

-To hurt you, to bring you pain, to make you realize that I’m the worst soulmate ever, and other such thoughts are ringing through his soul-

“…interfere with the mission,” Qrow finishes.

“I highly doubt that,” is Clover’s quick response and just why?

“It already _has,_ ” he stresses between his teeth, “you almost got hurt.”

He doesn’t outright glare at Clover but he feels his face is pinched with anger. It shifts to annoyance as Clover is not even remotely convinced and he opens his mouth to argue until their coms beep.

Teams Charlie and Bravo found the target.

His kids have a front row seat of danger.

Which, yeah, that is not a surprise at this point but Qrow’s already rushing to the end of the tunnel, bypassing Clover who’s only half a step behind.

They reached small platform that has an overview of the large dust mine where the rest of the Ace Ops are coordinating attacks and circling the Geist. They’re pretty good but they’re no team RWBY or JNPR, hell they aren’t close to team STRQ’s level.

No, Qrow’s not being biased. While the skill level is top tier they’re missing heart. He sees it through their lack of fear for each other. Sure there’s concern that one wrong move will ruin their entire tactics but the more he watches, the more they seem like a well-oiled machine in the worst ways.

That’s the problem with Atlas Academy. Their students are trained to be a well-oiled machine. It’s all systematic data on compatibility of physical strength and intelligence, not at all about fate or friendship.

Qrow hangs back to continue watching and keep his bad luck at bay as Clover easily catches a flying dust ore.

“What will you do without me?” He jokes, the lightheartedness that the Operatives need shines in this man.

Clover tosses the ore off to Qrow and then in one smooth and cocky movement, the Captain salutes and backflips off the high platform.

What a showoff.

Yet he’ll give credit where credit is due as the Ace Ops tackle the Grimm head on, swiftly maneuvering around with practiced ease all to the point where Clover fishes the dang thing out of its rock for Harriet to uppercut.

With the mission over, a tension should be lifted off of Qrow but no, it’s still there constricting around his heart as he jumps and lands next to Clover.

Clover, his… his soulmate.

He can’t believe it, Raven was wrong about him never finding his soulmate. What she might not be wrong about is her terrible advice about soulmates not being worth it.

For Qrow, yeah maybe but he takes one look at Ruby getting paraded by Elm.

Some parts of soulmates are worth it if a kid like her exists in the world.

“Lucky catch,” he tries to say as casually as possible to his partner.

“No, I chalk that up to talent.”

If Qrow wasn’t in the middle of existential crisis of paranoia, of joy and rage, of longing and guilt, he might have laughed.

Instead he stares at Clover and sheds off the old fears and doubts for a second.

For just this second, Qrow imagines that nothing bad is going to happen.

For one second of eternity and infinity, Qrow feels not unlucky.

For one beautiful second, Qrow ignores everything in the universe to look at Clover and thinks one thing.

_I finally found you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCKY YOU
> 
> you have made it to the end of the chapter, thank you all very much for reading!
> 
> Okay so I went with half truths? Because maybe this could work? Look we ALL have been fantasying ways to change vol7, admit that. I'm just gonna be here writing Qrow angst and fluff. 
> 
> also just a warning, each new chap will consecutively get lengthier because apparently I have no impulse control on writing qrow his happily ever after.


	4. strangely he feels at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qrow during vol 7's chapters 4 and 5 
> 
> and i'll be over here, cackling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home by Cavetown is one of my favortie songs, I just had to add it in for a title.

Qrow kind of dreamed of this moment.

No not the soulmate thing.

Okay so maybe he did dream about it but he didn’t expect the whole headache of emotions. Sure he’ll chalk up the nausea and bone trembles to his withdrawals, a completely other mess of his, but that whole inexplicable bout of pressure on his heart is not a thing he’s eager to be feeling.

Whatever, what he’s talking about is his nieces getting their licenses. Tai would be crying, practically weeping over this two girls all grown up and killing monsters. And yeah, Qrow would cry too.

It’s a simple party with cake and selfies in an arena where the world thought Yang assaulted and broke a kid’s leg and witness Pyrrha tearing Penny into quarters.

Right, this is a really nice place to celebrate, good thinking Jimmy.

Fortunately no one dares speak those things out loud.

Teams RWBY and JNR definitely deserve it, especially with Jacque Schnee practically slobbering his anger everywhere.

The news about the political climate ain’t a happy thought either. Multiple dead bodies of people openly and loudly against Ironwood. The general public isn’t too impressed about the military’s slow changes to help Mantle, excusing it as Ironwood helping out of guilt or bribery.

Little rumors of Robyn Hill has her still suspicious of the general but is at least taking the new amount of resources for her citizens.

All in all, every little thing counts during election time.

That’s as far as Qrow understands it at this point because paying attention to politics kind of sucks. He knows that it is very important but he grew up in the Branwen Tribe, the politics he knows is to kill or die and that’s not out of normal politics’ range of drama.

They will all just have to wait and prepare for whatever this election throws at them.

He and Ruby are up in the stands, watching the others as they talk.

As he and the others assured, they’ll follow Ruby’s lead, secrets and all. With James knowing their caution, it made the General wrestle down the urge to rush the Amity Tower project in favor of actually saving people.

It is progress, more than Ozpin could ever ask for.

Which lead Ruby to pounder about the other mysteries the wizard left behind, if his secrets are the reason why Summer left on that fateful mission.

Qrow answers the best he could, how Summer was in a league of her own with her mission or her bratty nature.

Summer would be proud, she’d hug her girls so tight it’ll break their arms and then shower them with congratulation gifts and cookies.

He wishes he had some sort of present. He would bring small souvenirs after long missions but it’s not like he can whip out a present out of nothing.

…wait actually.

“Ruby,” he begins slowly, wondering if this is a good idea as he reaches into his pocket. It’s out of habit that it’s still on him but now this is a chance to let go, “I, uh, this is far from the usual presents I give you but here. It’s empty, drained it the night we got here, and well you can do whatever you want with it.”

The young girl, no, correction, the young huntress puts down her cake plate and hold the shiny flask in her hands. She traces the gear motif.

“Uncle Qrow, I’m really proud of you,” Ruby smiles and pulls him in for a hug, “I’m going to fill it up with milk.”

He laughs so hard it hurts, “You do that kid. No one will stop you.”

They just spend a few quiet moments more like this and it’s the best thing Qrow would ever ask for. Eventually he’ll have to let go, let Ruby return to her team and be the hero that she is.

She’s growing up with her friends, her family at this point, and a soulmate on top of all of that.

Could he do that same is now a running thought in his bird brain.

“Hey, can I ask you something kid?”

“Sure, Uncle Qrow.”

“What did you do when Weiss told you your Words?”

It didn’t take much guessing to know Ruby found her soulmate. Qrow took one look at the bunkbeds and just knew the kiddo did exactly what she promised all those years ago.

“Well I couldn’t stop grinning for a week,” she recalls with a smile. “I really wanted to tell her but something made me wait. I realized that Weiss needed me as a friend more than a soulmate at the time. I mean she didn’t see me as a leader before then.” She played with the flask’s cap, thinking deeply, “After she said my Words, I just knew I couldn’t tell her, I had to wait until I said her Words.”

That’s the thing about soulmates. Nearly everyone described this feeling of patience after hearing the Words.

They trusted time and fate to bring them together because everyone grew at different paces.

Qrow looks over to where Yang is eating cake with Blake.

She showed off her new arm to him earlier. Engraved into the wrist was a neat script.

_We’re protecting each other_

“Apparently Yang said Blake’s Words back in school,” Ruby said. “It happened before the dance, when Blake really needed someone to ground her. For me, I said Weiss’ Words when we were in Haven. I think patience really is a big factor.”

Qrow processes it all with a, “Huh.”

“Did Clover say your Words?”

He’s a spluttering mess as Ruby untangles their hug to give him some breathing room. She squeezes his arm for comfort in this heat storm of fluster he’s caught in.

_“How’d you know?”_

She shrugs, “He’s been making luck puns.”

Of course that’s what gives it away, that and Qrow’s reaction right now.

Sighing deeply, Qrow rubs his temples with his elbows on his knees, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you think he knows? Or did you say his Words?”

“I. Don’t. Know.”

“Then how are you feeling? Do you feel something stopping you or telling you to wait a little bit more?”

He sits back up, biting his lip.

The only thing stopping Qrow is Qrow himself because he doesn’t want to confront Clover about this.

The luckiest man in the world is stuck with the black bird of bad luck.

“I think I need a little more time to process it all.”

“If that’s what you need, then okay,” Ruby gives him one last before her team calls her over for a group picture. “Everything will be okay.”

He trusts her despite the fears of Salem floating around his head. If there comes a day where danger is on the horizon, he will put all of his faith and trust in his niece.

In the meanwhile they all have mission assignments.

Grimm hunting, border patrols, equipment escorts to the Amity location or down to Mantle’s various issues.

Seriously Jimmy, these people just need repairs to the barriers, reinforcement and repairs to their power grid, upgraded security, and a bunch of other things that, yes, may have taken time away from the Amity Tower but would effectively help Mantle.

Less military propaganda and broadcast messages were a complaint from Nora that had Qrow nearly squawking and Winter glowering.

Yet progress is progress and at the same time, Qrow has been paired up with Clover.

Qrow would not call it torture per say but it feels like he’s trying to study for a test but the words on the paper become blurry. Instead of focusing on the fact that Clover is his soulmate and how Qrow is looking for all that faults in this partnership, Qrow’s mind wanders into a sense of wonderment.

Clover is graceful in the battlefield, full of power and tenacity and a level head for quick tactics. That’s to be expected for the Captain of the Ace Operatives but Qrow was never prepared for the amount of heart Clover has.

He’s easygoing in their conversations, never minds any of Qrow’s flustered silence because of the huge amount of _praise_ he’s been delivering. He keeps a conscious mind on who is where in battle but also has faith in his team or luck when he himself is in a bind.

Then outside of combat Clover is professional but in a not stick-in-the-ass way like Winter. As in he listens to Ruby or Jaune during strategies meetings or assures Winter that he’s got the reports covered, go have lunch with Weiss already, or just remembering Qrow’s coffee preferences.

It used to be straight black topped off with rum or bay leafs but now it is mocha with some cream.

And for some reason just that simple act of kindness is sending violent butterflies down Qrow’s stomach.

Ugh, Qrow cannot handle this! He needs a goddamn breather from this tension, a break away from heart pumping thrills with Clover.

The universe gives him gives him a break alright and Qrow really should have never asked for it.

Two week in is where Qrow get a major injury, leaving him with a nasty gash on his left leg.

Aura would surely heal up any scaring but the muscles still need time to mend together properly.

“Okay the doc’s said everything should be good by tomorrow,” Ruby crosses her arms and narrows her silver eyes down at him, “so that means complete rest tonight.”

“Alright I get it,” Qrow tries not to roll his eyes as he shifts around on the couch in the kitchen area.

Everyone’s coming back from their missions but Ruby, with the clearance from the Captain and the General, made it her mission to keep Qrow on bedrest, er, couch-rest since he isn’t that helpless. All he wanted to do was eat crackers on the couch and Ruby got mad at him for leaving the med bay.

He can’t have his niece be a mother hen, that’s his job, no way is Ruby gonna take that from him.

That’s when Jaune walks in carrying _another_ dish tray, perfect timing for Qrow to be a mother hen.

“So, who made you a casserole this time?” Qrow asked.

Both uncle and niece stared at the knight as he reorganized the refrigerator for its third casserole.

“Miss Candy,” he murmured.

“Blue haired Nikki’s mom?” Ruby asked, scratching her chin to help her remember Nora’s tales of Jaune getting crowded by the parents.

“Yep.”

“Same girl who bit your arm?”

“Yep.”

“The mom probably wants a bite too,” Qrow teased, just to see Jaune turns as red as Ruby’s cape.

“Gross,” Ruby frowned, poking Qrow’s forehead.

Jaune rubbed his face, “They’re just being nice and it would be impolite as a huntsman to turn them away and ugh!” He plops himself on the couch, nearly landing on Qrow’s propped up and bandaged leg. “This is just so, _so_ awkward!”

“None of them,” Qrow clicked his tongue, trying desperately to say the right words, “No one has been _too_ forward with their advances, have they?”

If they have then those hussies are going to get a nasty case of bad luck and a scythe.

“Nooo!” Jaune flailed his noodle arms. Okay there are muscles but Qrow’s description still stands as the boy waves about. “Nothing like that happened! I swear Qrow, they are all just,” he slumped further into the couch, “The moms are just overly friendly?”

Qrow shifted over to pat Jaune’s shoulder.

Now this, this is not the type of danger he thought his kids would encounter. Sure it is a very real and scary possibility and can snowball into a big issue but usually the kids are out in the field of Grimm and not the field of overly affectionate flirts.

“Hey kid, how about we switch duties,” the experienced huntsman decided. “You get to fend off Grimm while I fend off cougars.”

Ruby is currently gagging.

“Are you sure, Qrow?” Jaune asks with his cheeks red but there’s desperation written on his face.

“Of course, Jaune, nothing I can’t handle.”

The next day Qrow is almost regretting his words, almost because Jaune really deserves a break from um, from this…

Okay Qrow knew what he signed up for, something with minimum stress or combat, but he didn’t think a group of _disappointed_ (MAYBE?) single mothers would ask if Huntsman Arc will be returning for duty anytime soon.

Is that boy really that popular?

Right when Qrow was done helping the elementary kids cross the side walk, their moms were instantly on Qrow’s tail feathers.

“Do you think you can deliver this to Huntsman Arc?” A lady holds up a sealed tray of a sweet smelling meal. She bats her mascara eyelashes and Qrow wonders how those falsies haven’t fell off.

Her fellow cohorts have similar begging eyes.

“Uh,” Qrow stalls as no polite decline pops into his head.

Then for once, his bad luck hits his opponents.

“Really, Caren? A green bean casserole?” A new voice, a condescending one that Qrow is already appreciating, questioned. A father with a clean shaven head and a turquoise coat glances at the plastic wrapped dish with one last mocking, “Again?”

The insulted mother huffs, “I don’t need your input, Mr. Tucker.”

This Tucker guy rolls his eyes and turns to Qrow, “Hey, did the dork knight get tired of all this thirst?”

Qrow side eyed the group of moms, “Maybe.”

From below, a kid shouts, “BLARG!” 

Clinging to the father’s pants, a wide eyed child with scales decorating his scalp stares up at Qrow. He sticks his tongue out.

Tucker flicks his nose, “Don’t be rude, Junior.”

The little boy hugs tighter onto his father.

“Come on dude, you can’t be late again,” Tucker said, rubbing his son’s head.

From the group of mothers, someone sniped, “The school wouldn’t mind if that animal was absent.”

Qrow sent a harsh glare their way, sending the moms scattering to elsewhere. (Oh no there goes Jaune’s fourth casserole, such a shame)

Taking a knee, Qrow gives the reptilian faunus a small smile, “Hi, I’m Huntsman Qrow.”

Junior unburied his face from Tucker’s pants, peering at the man with dark eyes, “Caw?”

“Yes, just like the bird.”

He did a quick and subtle scan of the area, nearly empty as most parents left after dropping their kids off. Tucker is watching him carefully but is still tense from the snide remark earlier. He can’t imagine how the father deals with this shit but Qrow has eight children under his wings, this is the least he can do to make one more kid feel safe. 

Seeing that everything is secure, Qrow cards his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Pinching a few feathers, he shows them to Junior.

The kid marvels at the downy feathers, the tiniest of fluffs that Qrow’s able to create outside of his bird form.

Shapeshifting magic apparently has some leaks. Be it his alertness to shiny things, some embarrassing needs of nesting, and over the years, feathers growing out of his hair.

It’s just the down feathers, subtle fluff he can easily hide under his hairstyle.

He shares the feathers with Junior who finally let goes of his dad to capsule the black fluff in his brown hands. A wide smile finally lights up his tiny face as he giggles and stomps his feet in place in excitement.

“Would you like me cross the street with you?”

Junior nods enthusiastically, one hand clenched tight with the feathers and the other eagerly takes Qrow’s hand.

Tucker nods his permission before the huntsman escorts the son to the other side of the street, just in time for the school bell. Qrow sheepishly grins as he watches Junior look at his fist and then shoves the feathers into his pocket, as if that’s a safe and secure place for a keepsake.

Qrow can’t remember if he ever walked Yang or Ruby to their school, maybe it’s there in his hazy memories because it felt so familiar when walking the kid. It felt even more familiar as Qrow forces himself to walk away, let the kid live his own life.

Back on the other side of the sidewalk, Tucker offers his hand, “Hey, thanks for that Qrow.”

“No problem,” he shrugs, shaking the hand. He waves over to the school, “I think Jaune mentioned your kid once, the blargs?”

“He also does honking,” Tucker nods with pride.

Qrow knows he won’t understand that so there are no further questions.

“Right,” he rubs the back of his neck, “well I better go before…”

He doesn’t want his imagination to jinx him. He already took a risk by being around children and cars of all things which is pretty much the boldest thing Qrow has ever done to push his luck. As much as he wants to count ruining the thirsty moms’ day, he can’t predict bad luck.

“Oh!” It is Tucker’s turn to blink, big and wide and gives Qrow a once over, “Wait a minute, you’re Branwen, aren’t you?”

“I don’t really go by my last name,” Qrow tried not to seem suddenly suspicious but he is very curious to why Tucker’s grinning.

“I get that, Lavernius is a mouthful,” Tucker winks, “Bow chicka wow wow.”

A surprised laugh makes its way out of his chest, not for the wink. Although Qrow notes how it doesn’t make his stomach flutter in the way Clover’s winks does. No, Qrow laughs at how silly Tucker jokes. It’s been a while since he was around humor like that.

Once that is out of his system, Qrow crosses his arms, “So, Tucker, you heard of me?”

The grin is still there but a mischievous glint is in his eyes, “Well you see, a friend of mine is really smitten over a crow-“

“Captain Tucker!” A very familiar voice yells their way and suddenly Clover briskly walking over and he’s wearing civilian clothes of all things.

It’s a simple attire of a green turtleneck (oh shit, sleeves) under a warm brown jacket but Qrow is nonetheless captured by how normal he looks like.

Tucker, apparently with a rank, tosses Clover a smirk, “It’s my day off, Ebi. You know I don’t like mixing business with pleasure.” Tucker turns to Qrow, “Unless someone changes my mind that is.”

Before Tucker could perform another wink, Clover punches his arm, scowling, “That _someone_ of yours is going to kick your ass when he hears about this.”

The flirter shrugs, “Yeah he might but he has to be home to do that.” Tucker drops all the lighthearted and playful banter as a concerned frown tugs onto his face, “Any news from Wash?”

Qrow is hit with a wave of nostalgia at the worry and longing from Tucker. Tai has that face whenever he visited Patch after length missions.

“I’m not at liberty to reveal mission reports of top agents,” Clover sighs and adds in, like a constant repeat, “even to the academy’s training captains.”

“Bullshit, just tell me.”

It takes only two second for Clover to give up. “Alright, last I checked he and Agent Carolina are due to arrive in three days.”

“Heh, right in time for Junior’s birthday,” Tucker looks over to the school yard with a soft smile, “Wash can be sappy like that.”

“That sounds nice,” Qrow comments, a little unsure if he should be a part of this friendly conversation.

“Oh totally, Wash is such a dork,” Tucker elbows Clover, “speaking of sappy dorks, why are you here Ebi?”

Dusty redness brushes over Clover’s cheeks and his charming smile is at Qrow, “Well I was lucky to finish my work a little earlier than usual and I wanted to catch you when you’re done. Maybe I could treat you for breakfast, Qrow?”

The Ace Op has already invited the huntsman to numerous luncheons so Qrow should be able to clearly accept without his heart bursting out of his chest or his dumb brain going blank.

Nope, that’s still not the case.

“Uh, yes!” Qrow coughed, clearing his throat, “I mean yeah, sounds good. You got a place in mind?”

“A diner on Main Street, a short walk from here,” he gestured over.

Knowing from experience, Qrow simply nods before his voice fails him yet again. Waving Tucker goodbye as they head out.

A sudden and chilly breeze sways in, nipping at the tussled hair and feathers Qrow didn’t sooth over. The moment he shivered and goosebumps took over Clover wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing them together side by side.

From not too far away, Tucker shouts, “WOO! GET IT EBI!”

“Please tell me you’re ignoring him, Qrow.”

“It goes without saying.”

The New Chorus diner was modeled for the era of rebellion, as in stylistics bright colors that meld together in a 50s or 60s theme. In other words, roller skating waiters, something Ruby or Nora would enjoy or even that Neon Katt.

They take a table in a corner with a window view, perfect for privacy and near the doors in case of a Grimm related emergency. It’s enough to cool their huntsman instincts but there’s underbelly jumpiness still in Qrow.

He’s just having a causal breakfast with his soulmate without actually telling him, hey they’re soulmates.

Qrow has no idea how to approach this soulmate paradox where he knows Clover is his soulmate but haven’t told him. That also runs the possibility that Qrow has yet to say Clover’s Words and each day with him grantees that probability.

Alternative there is the chance that Qrow already has said Clover’s Words. That seems very unlikely because wouldn’t that mean that Clover won’t tell Qrow that he knows?

Or maybe if Clover _does_ know that they’re soulmates and he just does not want Qrow?

That honestly scares Qrow. That possibility will prove that everything Raven has said about soulmates really is worthless, that Qrow is worthless.

He knows he won’t be able to handle that reality. He’s too weak against the things that matter to the heart.

Qrow broke at the Jinn’s news and it took seeing his kids in danger and picking up his slack to reprioritize his life. If one bigger bad thing happened, Qrow doesn’t know how we would ever recover…

No stop that, if something terrible or misfortunate happens, Qrow will not give up on himself, he owes that to his kids. He’s doing his best and that includes sobriety.

What is it, two week since arriving in Atlas?

That means Qrow has been sober for two weeks.

Withdrawal pains hit him with two desires, the sweet drop of alcohol and to puke out whatever food he attempts to eat.

He doesn’t want to tell the girls about how at night his body shudders and sweat with an intense itch in his throat that’s crying for whiskey, rum, sake, or hell, box wine. Qrow manages to overcome the need by simply remembering the farm house.

Yeah, cause that’s a great coping mechanism.

Weiss is an unexpected pillar of support though. She’s the first one to notice his shakiness and is immediately there to hand him small crackers or water to stall the cravings. Apparently she has done her research on this topic in hopes for a better relationship with her mom.

Instead she uses her knowledge to help Qrow.

She’s a good kid he must admit, far different than her Ice Princess flair.

With her help Qrow might be able to stomach down the pancakes and strawberry milkshake he ordered.

If anyone think he does not deserve a milkshake by now, they are wrong.

The sweetness helps kick away the withdrawal stuff as he slurps up the drink.

“So you’re telling me that one day Tucker came by and told his team that he’s suddenly a father and that everyone should buy Junior all his late birthday presents?” Qrow recapped, swirling around his shake with its red straw.

“This is also the only man in Atlas with clearance to wield a prototype laser sword,” Clover adds, “I don’t know the how or why but at this point I’ve come to accept all the things the Reds and Blues have done.”

“Huh, Tai and I should have done that,” he thought out loud. “We could’ve tricked all our old classmates to buy the girls so much stuff.”

Clover chuckled, “I’m sure you and Taiyang did a great job. I mean, Ruby and Yang are excellent in the field. They learned from the best.”

Qrow glanced away, “They just brag too much, nothing of it.”

“It’s not bragging if it’s true,” Clover stated and the friendly humor from before is replaced with something else, something tender and careful, “You shouldn’t do that you know?”

Caught with his tongue sticking out, just ready to lick up the dollop of whip cream, Qrow whined, “But I like whip cream.”

Clover blinked rapidly, his cheeks red, “Not that, I um, Qrow.” He fiddled a bit with his clover pin and quickly regains his serious composure, “I meant deflect a compliment. Those kids wouldn’t be where they are without you. You’ve had more of an effect on them than you realize.”

His bird brain decides to take over because Qrow could do nothing but blink and stare and preen under Clover’s words.

Hazy, lurking guilt in the shape of sluggish skeletons and red eyes is groaning somewhere in his head but it’s pushed aside from a bubbling warmth. Qrow wants to duck his head, to look away from Clover’s teal eyes, or do something to hide the rising blush on him but Qrow is locked in happy surprised.

It is at this moment that a strolling waitress loses balance and nearly flings her tray up, the food is not so lucky. Potato wedges are falling on top of Clover’s head.

The waitress is steaming with anxiety, babbling apologies but Clover being Clover gives his best charming and genuine smile and everything is smoothed out. He even plucks a fry sticking to his jacket to swipe some of Qrow’s milkshake. 

Qrow lets him and as soon as the waitress is done handing extra napkins, he does his own embarrassed babbling, “I am so sorry, Clover.”

“This isn’t your fault, Qrow,” Clover throws a fry at him before he could reinstate his blame. “It was just an accident.”

“It was _bad_ luck,” he hissed, all that earlier light and ease is gone and all he wants to do is fly away.

Clover looks like he’s gonna argue again but then smirks casually, “Maybe it was good luck.”

“I can’t possibly see your logic.”

“Well, you’re relatively less salty.” He winks, “That’s good luck for me.”

Qrow scoffs, nearly a heavy laugh, his cowardliness fading away.

“Wow Clover, I never really thought your pickup lines work,” a feminine voice teased.

Robyn Hill slides right next to Clover without an invitation. Similarly, a lamb faunus politely gestures Qrow to scoot over, successfully boxing the two men into their table.

“Well, you’re not really the type of person I’d use pickup lines on,” Clover replies easily. He winked again at Qrow but this time it’s less than a flirt and more of stay on alert signal.

Qrow takes his time sipping his milkshake, eying Robyn and then the lady besides him. She’s doing the same thing, observing Qrow rather than Clover because he’s probably unknown to them.

“I noticed you’re one of the new hunters in town, from Vale yes?” The home town hero aims a smile at him, one that only a politician can pull.

He nods, “Qrow Branwen.”

“Nice name,” the fellow bird grinned, “I’m guessing it doesn’t begin with C?”

“Yep,” Qrow glances to Clover.

He doesn’t quite know their history aside from tidbits. Both were in the academy around the same time and after graduations, one rose up to stay in Atlas and the other one rises up to defend Mantle.

Clover takes the lead, “So Robyn, Fiona, you here for today’s special?”

“No we’re here for the veggie meals,” the faunus nods over to her partner, “but then we saw a show and I thought we should give you a round of applause.”

The council candidate steals a nearby fry.

“Glad to be your entertainment,” Qrow dryly said, rolling his eyes.

“Thanks I love seeing people be awkward on a first date.”

Qrow chokes on his strawberry shake. On the other side of the table, Clover is very quiet and very red compared to his green sweater.

“Aw,” Robyn elbows Clover, “First date jitters?”

“It’s not a date,” Qrow tries to say through lingering coughs.

“Ah, so first not-date jitters?”

He cannot argue with that and pretends to be busy running his hand through his hair, looking away.

“Yeah,” Clover said a little breathlessly, “not a date, yeah. So Robyn, any particular reason you’re here?” Robyn eats another fry. “I mean other than to eat my food and interrupt my… my not-date.”

“I just wanted to say thanks. Your general is really turning around and Mantle is becoming safer by each day.”

Her partner began counting on her fingers, “The barriers are finally reinforced, the water and heating systems has been updated, and the new hunters are really helpful to the public.”

Clover smiles brightly and points to Qrow, “You have him to thank for the kids.”

“Are they all yours?” Fiona sends him a curious smile.

“Two of them are my nieces, the others well,” he helplessly shrugged, “they sort of just tagged along?”

The lamb faunus starts giggling, “That’s so adorable.”

Out of pure habit at this point, Qrow rubs his neck and directs his sheepish smile to nowhere.

“Fiona, you’re acting as if little kids don’t do the same thing to you,” Robyn smirked. “This lady right here is notoriously good at lighting up a room and the rowdiest of kids will listen to her.”

“Well, Qrow is a teacher,” Clover remarked, “Helped train many of Vale’s finest and expertly wields a high class transformation weapon.”

“That so? Well Fiona doesn’t need any high class to kick ass.”

They go back and forth about their respective partner’s skills, either combat related or simple stuff like-

_Did Clover just say that his smile lightens up the world?!_

“What are they doing?” Qrow whispers to Fiona, bit terrified of these turn of events.

“Appreciating us.”

“Pssh,” Robyn rolls her eyes at Clover’s latest rebuttal, “Excellent in the battlefield? I see that goodie two shoes soldiers are your type, Captain Clover.”

“Oh please, Qrow is far from a goodie soldier,” he laughs. “He easily pushes the General’s buttons and makes it out of the room without a scratch.”

Fiona whistles, “Now that is a feat.”

Qrow smirks, “I make it a personal mission to pop Jimmy’s blood vessels.”

He’ll do anything to get James’ stress levels off of his work and onto Qrow’s bullshit.

 _“Jimmy?”_ Robyn repeats. Her mouth is slightly a gap. “I never met someone calling him ‘Jimmy’ and live.”

“Eh well, he doesn’t like it but he lets me get away from it. He can’t stop me.”

Robyn props her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers under her chin, “Yes, yes, you’re the infamous Qrow Branwen after all, former teacher of Signal and apparently close friends with the headmasters of _all_ the academies.”

The two men froze and not so subtlety glanced at each other.

“Close is one way to put it,” Qrow slowly said, his focus going to the woman, “Sounds like you’ve been gossiping about me.”

“Well anyone who’s sudden appearance in Atlas that times perfectly with Ironwood finally listening to Mantle is someone I might need to learn more about,” she explains coolly. “Thanks for enlightening me so much Clover.” Robyn tilts her head to the side, victory dancing in her eyes, “You know I think I see it, his eyes do shine like rubies.”

The Operative is torn between shame and embarrassment. He takes a deep breath and has his serious professional frown on him. Qrow quickly decides to lightly kick Clover’s foot. Teal eyes dart to red and Qrow tries to pull up his own professionalism as much as possible.

“James and I are good friends. He trusts my word, yes, but anything related to Mantle is a genuine concern for him.” Qrow wants to maintain this staring contest with Robyn but he knows his eyes must have a type of faraway look, “He just feels so alone and believes everything little thing is his responsibility to the point where he can’t see a bigger picture. Or maybe he does but in a different perspective.”

“Hmm,” Robyn responded, “and do you trust him?”

At that Qrow does break the staring contest and Clover makes a silent noise in shock. Qrow drinks up the remains of his milkshake.

“I trusted James before the Fall of Beacon and the night it happened he was there for me when no one else could.” Qrow sits up straighter, meets Robyn’s eyes, “The James I know certainly has changed, is so exhausted, but it’s still him there underneath that stupid beard and uniform I know he hates. He just needs someone to remind him of what life was before Beacon fell.”

“He needs you,” Clover said, his tone very distant.

“If communications were up it could also be Glynda,” he guessed, “but yeah, me.”

Robyn still regards him with a deep thinking stare, “I didn’t peg you as an emotionally aware guy, Five O’clock Shadow.”

“No you’re right. I learned all of that from Oscar.”

He originally talked about this stuff with Oscar. The kid was slowly becoming attached to the general, noticing the exhaustion and stress and theorized Qrow would be a good stress relief or support.

“Who?”

“Oh right um, he’s my eighth kid.”

Robyn ever so slowly places a hand on Clover’s shoulder and leans in without breaking eye contact with Qrow, “You, my friend, are going to need a lot of luck to impress his _eight_ kids.”

“And the General,” Fiona adds.

Qrow rolls his eyes, “Come on, this is Clover, Captain Golden Boy, everyone is impressed by him.”

The golden boy lets out a breathless laugh, sighing out the rest of the tension the four hunters have been steadily building.

“Well, I think I we should be leaving now,” Clover said and gave Robyn a pointed look, “Unless there’s still some gossip you’d like to hear?”

“No that’s enough for one sitting,” Robyn said. She gets up and so does Fiona, as they leave to another table the election candidate hollers, “Maybe we can do this again.”

“Right,” Qrow replied. Clover covers the bill and they make their way out of the diner, “if we’re ever so lucky for that.”

They walk in a peaceful silence to their designated airship. The cool air whisking away the tension and talk of the day.

“So,” Qrow decides to say, “That was Robyn Hill.”

“Yep.”

“She is a very good politician,” he continues, “really makes you talk.”

“You have no idea,” Clover groans, dragging his hand down his face, “I am so sorry for telling her all about you, I just played into her hands.”

“Don’t sweat it, if anything she’s the only politician I will ever trust.” Qrow studied the streets they walk, Hill posters plastered to the buildings, “She’s a good huntress, persuasive speaker, and she cares about Mantle.”

“Yeah,” Clover agreed, taking a good look around, “she really does.”

The small streets of Mantle actually do look improved with all the supplies and attention the military or construction stuff going on. Qrow may not have studied city work efforts or economics in school but he knows a decent atmosphere when he sees it.

“I haven’t visited Mantle in ages and it has never been so,” Qrow takes in the clean air, the old and new buildings, the general sounds of other people going about their day, “so not-miserable.”

Clover nudges his arm against Qrow, “You have such a way with words.” Qrow retaliates by blowing a raspberry. “Okay, okay, but I see what you mean. My team passes through Mantle so many times that,” his gaze went unfocused, watching the world around him, “that we just accepted that’s how Mantle will always be.”

“Accepting that things will always be the same is not really golden of you Clover.”

“You’re right,” said the Atleasian, “I’ve gotten too used to routines that I get caught off guard by people who wants to make changes for the better.” He tears his gaze away from the thriving Mantle to Qrow, “I guess I’m lucky that you’re one of them.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you and your kids are doing much more than helping Mantle, there’s also that one dire project, but you are all a great addition in our lives.” Clover explained, “I have never seen Winter so relaxed until Weiss got here. The General too, what with Oscar becoming his apprentice.”

That apprenticeship thing has to be the weirdest request from Oscar. But he was a farm hand so it makes sense he’d want a world class education. He loves the opportunity to learn more about the world and James for once gets the chance to feel like a headmaster again.

“What about you?” Qrow asked. “I’ve seen both Jaune and Marrow imitating your walk.”

A smitten, cheeky, smile lights up Clover, “Those two are a great pair and if they want to mimic me, I don’t stop them.”

“Don’t get a big head,” Qrow snickered.

“I’ll try not to,” he assured, “and to answer your original question,” Clover waited for Qrow to realize he’s about to bomb the crow with compliments, “yes you changed my life.”

The air in Qrow’s lungs is trapped as he listens and raging anticipation for _something_ is rushing through him.

Clover continues, “Having you as a partner is better than I could ever imagine. You’re smart and witty but you also willing to question orders and suggest better solutions. Most importantly,” the softest smile and relieved eyes bored into Qrow, “I don’t have to be the golden boy when I’m with you.”

Gulping down the intense case of flustering feelings, Qrow croaks, “If you hate the nickname I can stop, Lucky Charm.”

“It’s fine,” Clover assured and placed a hand on Qrow’s left arm, his thumb rubbing circles in his cold skin, “I had all those nicknames for a long time, I don’t mind when you use them. Although, I think it is only fair if I get to call you cute nicknames too.”

Qrow tries not to shudder at that wink, “I should let you know that I’m real tired of being Birdie or Pretty Bird.”

“But you are a pretty bird,” Clover said. His hand slides up, leaving a path of fire as it goes up to idly trace shapes into Qrow’s cheek. This time Qrow does shudder from the gentle caresses.

This would be a good moment to tell Clover that they’re soulmates, wouldn’t it?

They’re leaning into each other’s space, eyes unfocused but there’s nothing but teal in Qrow’s mind. It’s the same exact hue as the Words on his stomach.

_Lucky you_

It’s all on the tip of Qrow’s tongue, just say it.

Say that you are Clover’s soulmate already!

But all that exits his mouth is, “Featherbrain.”

A bemused smile widens on Clover, “What?”

“It’s an old nickname,” Qrow says but his voice is nearly hoarse and shaky, “My leader used to call me that.”

His head was lost in the clouds, Summer would say, poking him in the middle of his forehead. She did that a lot, especially when he called her a brat or Petals.

Clover’s fingers grace along his jawline and then to ghost around his ear. Qrow sends a shaky breath against Clover’s wrist.

“Cute nickname,” he said, “You okay if I end up using that?”

“As okay as I’ll ever be.”

The conversation ends with that quiet lull of peace and lightness that Qrow finds himself acquainted with lately. It’s such a different feeling than when he was on his own. In fact Qrow can’t remember the last time he ever felt so at ease.

Yes he’s terrified at the dangers still lurking around, terrified of finding the end of an empty bottle, terrified of losing all these people that he has surrounded himself with.

But they’re still here in arm’s reach.

Clover is in arm’s reach.

That should be enough to satisfy him right?

He can’t push his luck, not even for his soulmate. Qrow has no idea what will happen if he tells Clover.

Will he trust bad luck or good luck in the end?

Ruby’s advice rings in his head, patience right that, he’ll wait a bit longer. He needs just a bit longer to understand his heart.

As they make their way back to the Atlas, Qrow just knows that somewhere in the great beyond, Summer is yelling about how much of a featherbrain he is.

Everyone falls back into their lives as hunters, doing missions or enjoying their down time or training.

That’s when he realizes something.

Qrow has not seen James in days, too busy with Atlas, Mantle, and Amity stuff.

Wow that man really needs a break.

Qrow will have to start the breaking.

He catches Winter leaving James’ office for the day and slips right in. The general is sitting at his desk like he rusted in place, unable to leave until a scarecrow falls in his path.

“Hello Qrow,” James says without batting an eye, his pen still scribbling on papers upon papers, “I was just about to go find you.”

“Sure you were,” Qrow draws a square around James, “right after another stack of documents right?”

James closes his eyes but at least sets his pen down, “I was going to tell you and the teams that you all have a night off. We all deserve one, especially when things might change after tonight.”

He reopens his tired eyes to watch a hologram playing the local news station.

Ah right, that’s tonight.

“You’d never believe who I had lunch with the other day.” Qrow purposely sits on the corner of the desk, next to the hologram and its muted news on the election polls.

James narrowed his eyes at him.

“…Qrow if you did _anything_ inappropriate I swear-"

“Relax Jimmy, Clover kept me on my best behavior.”

“Oh thank gods.”

“Geeze, if that’s how much you trust me,” he grumbled.

“No, no Qrow, I trust you, I really do. It just,” James cringed over his own words until he spoken with the utter most care, “I just don’t think you should be around politics.”

Qrow sighed dramatically, “Oh, you and me both.”

“I’m being serious.”

“And so am I,” he placed his hands on his hip, tilting his head to side to side as if thinking critically, “but I do see your point.” The news continues to show off the current poll ratings, “Robyn Hill is a very determined person. She’ll be a great ally.”

“Only if she stops seeing me as an enemy,” James sighs.

“She will, after everything you’re doing she can’t possibly deny that you’re a good man.”

“I still let Mantle down, from the very start,” he ducks his head down, hiding his face and shame, “I even had contingency plans that would mark me as a villain.”

The bigger picture, Qrow thought, but refuses to give into morbid curiosity and doubt.

“You don’t need those plans though, whatever they are it does not matter right now, yes?”

The general rolls back his shoulders, pressed against his chair that had to hold him during cold nights. Alright now Qrow just wants to hug him again, James deserves a hug.

He hops off the desk and makes his way over to James’ side. With his hands at James’ shoulders, he starts to sooth the tough skin and metal.

James sighs, letting his head drop to Qrow’s arms, “Yes, you’re right.”

“My ears must not be working because I just heard the great James Ironwood admit that I was right for once.”

“I won’t repeat myself, Qrow.”

“Fine,” he accepts with a victorious smile still on him, “but can I be right about one more thing?”

James hums a curious note, too busy enjoying the massage.

“You and Robyn can and will unite Mantle and Atlas.” He already feels tension rise back in James so Qrow presses in with more strength, really unknotting the hardness, “Just hear me out. That lady has fought tooth and nail for Mantle and I don’t think the law will stop her. If you see some things her way, things might get better.”

“Are you asking me to trust her?”

“No, I’m telling you that if you want to save people, you need _her_ to trust _you_.”

Another sigh later, the tension lessens just a bit as James says, “I’ll consider your advice.”

“Heh, it’s been a while since anyone even considered my advice.”

“I doubt that, you’re an expert in your field. Your kids listen to you.”

“No, no,” Qrow lets his hands fall off of his friend. A cold feeling entering his bones as he denies, “No, if my kids did listen to me we’d be dead.”

Like a flood, the shrill cold of the blizzard creeps into his head. Once in a while he’d wake up with those ghostly cold hands clawing into his brain or even awake it hits him in his blind spots.

James slowly turns his seat to face him. A fearful look is something Qrow didn’t expect. “Qrow, what are you saying.”

“Oh, ha, right I get we didn’t tell you,” Qrow doesn’t know why he’s laughing emptily at the turn of events. There are a lot of things he still hasn’t told Jimmy, things that made Qrow hate Ozma but here he is, babbling about the other stuff that made Qrow hate Qrow. “Before Argus, we ended up in a Grimm nest.”

“What!”

James is on his feet, a giant compared to Qrow and his shadow is just adding fuel to Qrow’s memories.

“Yeah, Ruby got pissed at me too, I just… I was so lost when Oz left us. I hated him but the moment he left I _missed_ him because he’s the only one in the world I thought would never leave me.”

Hands, one cold and one warm, are at his arms. Qrow doesn’t know where he’s staring at, there’s just darkness and flames and the smell of old alcohol around him. Gods, its vivid taste is still in his mouth.

James’ desperate voice rings between his ears, “Qrow, I’m here with you. Your kids too and… and Clover-"

 _“Clover,”_ his voice breaks, suddenly hit with an onslaught of joy and peace that he knows will crumble away the moment Qrow tells him about the Words cut up on his skin. “I almost let the kids die. I almost wanted to die myself. I can’t tell Clover this.”

“Why are you telling me?”

Qrow blinks and blinks again as the room is no longer a dark cold barroom with whispers of _I’m so tired_ until all he sees are blue eyes on the brink of tears.

The hands holding onto him are trembling and so is James’ lips, aged lips that Qrow knows the taste of from so long ago when he was young or drunk or young and drunk.

James, his oldest friend, half here and half metal with a hero complex and a whole kingdom to take care of, is right in front of him with a tired soul and he’s staring at Qrow like _he_ is the one thing in the world that matters.

“Because I trust you,” Qrow breathes and breathes so easily because at the core of it all this is his Jimmy, “and I just need you right now.”

A new look is in James, torn between relief and something else that’s too familiar to Qrow, guilt.

“No you, you should go to Clover,” he said, the guilt overpowering the relief, “After all he’s…”

He’s…

What?

No. Wait.

A different wave of coldness crashes within him, not in his bones but in his heart and lungs.

Qrow blinks as if his eyes are new, “You knew.”

James held his gaze, as if preparing for an explosion and honestly, that’s fair because Qrow is on the verge of exploding.

“You knew that Clover is my soulmate? How!? Was it a _lucky_ guess?” Bitterness is rising inside of him, and the touch of James is burning him. Qrow shakes off of James’ hands, they fall aimlessly to his sides.

“Qrow,” his friend stresses his name, “I, yes, I knew. I thought if you two became partners…“

This is much worse than thinking that fates or gods set him up. No it had to be his closest friend.

“Wait, how do you even know my Words?”

“You got drunk one night and took off your shirt.”

“…Oh,” he oohed, the fire dying out a bit. The scorn is still in the embers of his pride, “James, why would you do this? I don’t-"

“Don’t what? Don’t let you be happy? Don’t let you find someone,” James finally breaks the eye contact, “someone perfect for you.”

Perfection, clarity, a fusion or mending that brought a sense of both new and old hope into Qrow’s life.

He wants to deny James’ argument, that Clover should not know that someone as low as Qrow will say his Words.

The shame and fear dies on Qrow’s tongue when James gets closer and hugs him close.

“Qrow, you deserve to be happy,” he whispers into the crown of his hair, “ _I_ want you to be happy. A good chance of that happening is when you accept that Clover is not just your soulmate but someone who sees the good in you. Your kids and I know you’re a good man.”

He can’t say anything against that speech of love. Something just carefully cradles his heart.

It’s a lot to take in. James’ meddling is almost as bad as Oz’s pulling of the strings of fate. This is too familiar, being someone else’s plaything. But he knows James’ intentions as Qrow weakly hugs back, his arms wrapping around that metal torso.

James has never actually talked about soulmates before. There is just a faraway, distracted, longing emotion in his eyes whenever Qrow catches him staring at the prosthetics of his body.

Yang had Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. He doesn’t know how James did this all alone.

“Okay,” he finally gets his voice back, “I’ll go talk with Clover.”

Qrow doesn’t know why but James tightens the hug.

It feels like a goodbye.

The gravity of the conversation is still way too much for Qrow to process in one evening. His talk with James doesn’t change the fact that Qrow is a coward, he needs time.

He is not at all ready to talk to Clover.

So he needs a distraction instead.

He joins Ruby, Ren, and Nora to Hill’s watch party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: say you're clover's soulmate already!  
> Also me: you KNOW why he's not. stop yelling and start thinking on how qrow will mess up this scene  
> Me:  
> Also me:  
> Me: what if he doesn't mess it up?  
> Also me: huh  
> Me: they're talking about nicknames, what's a good nickname?  
> Also me: um other than birdie and pretty bird?  
> Me:  
> Also me:  
> Me: feATHERBRAIN  
> Also me: OH SHIT  
> Me: AND IT WAS SUMMER'S IDEA  
> Also me: !!!!!
> 
> Okay aside from that, I got swamped with the need to add in Tucker and Junior bc I love Red vs Blue crossing over with RWBY. That and my need to put feathers into Qrow's hair. 
> 
> God damn I love this bird man.
> 
> I'm also a sucker for hurting him in front of James bc yeah, that's right, James really did try to play matchmaker. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. i'm sick of losing soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qrow guest starring in vol 7's chapter 6
> 
> so apparently i like writing qrow angst and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bought myself a Ditto!Bulbasaur and named it Clover to cope. 
> 
> oh yeah, by luck i found today's chapter title by dodie.

Qrow doesn’t really stay too long in one place to understand the political climate personally.

Occasionally he’ll watch the news or listen to Leo’s ramblings because that guy gets super nervous at the idea of assassinations which Qrow asks, “Do you really think you’re honorable enough to be considered for assassination?”

Yeah, that memory bites him in the ass.

It’s half of the reason why Qrow even goes to the watch party with the three kids.

Robyn Hill is a perfect candidate for assassination or sabotage or any other political thriller plotline. It’s the perfect scene too. A rented auditorium filled with many cheery and excited people. Pop music plays well with the fancy moving lights and colorful decors.

Security appears to be the Happy Huntresses, most are keeping a pleasant air for the public but he catches how a few recognize the newly arrived hunters.

“Qrow, hi,” Fiona Thyme greets. The faunus is absolutely radiant with joy and it almost clears his quiet paranoia.

“Hey Fiona,” he returns, “You know the kids right?”

“We ran into each other a few times,” she shares a grin with Nora, an alarm of chaos in it of itself, “but have yet to confirm which ones are your nieces.” Fiona holds her chin and studies the three young hunters. Her ears flicker this way and that, “Okay honestly, I still think Ruby’s your daughter.”

Ruby chuckles, “Yeah, we get that a lot.”

Nora presents herself with confident hands on her hips, “It’s me. I’m Qrow’s secret love child. I didn’t want to tell anyone but now is the perfect time.” She points sharply at Qrow, “It’s time to pay for child support!”

“Okay first off, no you’re not my secret love child,” Qrow states even though he’s attempting to remember all of his redhead exes. “Secondly, I don’t think that’s how child support works now that you’re an adult.”

Nora rolls her eyes, “Fine but I doubt you’d want to spend the rest of the night with us ‘young adults’,” she quoted with her fingers and then good heartedly slaps Qrow’s arm, “Go hang with the real adults already, Team Dad.”

He hides his red face under a hand, defeated too many times when he tried to deny his Nora-gifted role.

It doesn’t help when Ren says, “We’ll be fine, Team Dad.”

Qrow still can’t believe Ren can say that with a straight face and so he’s already walking away with Fiona snickering at him.

“I cannot wait to see all eight of your kids at the same time.”

“Don’t make wishes you’ll regret.”

“I haven’t made any bad wishes so far,” said Fiona, her attention wandering to the room she organized, “I want this so badly, for everyone’s sake.”

He nods, “Yeah, things tend to get complicated when your ways of helping people get limited.”

“Kind of why we oh so eagerly raided military transports,” she shrugged but then gave Qrow a suspicious look, “You’re not going to tell ‘Jimmy’ that, are you?”

If Qrow was a bird, his feathers would puff up so big right now, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna be talking to him for a while.”

“Oh what did he do now?” He raised a brow at her. “What, are you going to silently brood or talk to someone who’s not one of your eight kids?”

As pleasant as Fiona is, he’s not going to just pour out all of his feeling on James setting him up with his soulmate. He avoided Clover and James as he practically shoved the kids into the airship and he wants to bottle up all the distraught inside.

But isn’t that what lead to Qrow being drunken and angry and useless at the farmhouse?

He sighs and takes his time to grab some cheap soda, debating the best way to process this all.

“James is always a control freak, plans for nearly everything. I just never thought I’d be in the center of one of those plans, especially if it’s about,” he bit his lip before he could go too personal. “I just need space from him.”

Qrow doesn’t know if the “him” he’s referring to is James or Clover.

“So that’s a day in the life of the General’s best friend.”

“Winter would literally stab me if she heard that,” he waved off, “Also, best friends doesn’t really cover everything James and I have been through.”

“Cool, May and Joanna are betting you two are exes.”

“…You do know that gossiping is rude, right?”

“Gossiping is for young kids,” she clarified, “Betting pools are for people in desperate need for tea.”

Channeling his inner Yang, Qrow replies, “I ain’t spilling anymore tea.”

Fiona weakly swiped at him, pouting, “Boring old man.”

“I’m not that old.”

Another swipe is launched, “Boring man with a complicated love life.”

He points over to his kids, “If you want a conflicting love life, just look over there.”

Even all the way over here, Qrow can read them.

“Friends, huh,” Nora’s tone is very much salty, “just friends?”

Oh look over there, an empty space next to Mantle’s Protector for Ruby to pop right into. Ren and Nora are too wrapped up in their riveting argument to pay attention to anything else.

Honestly this feels too much like when Raven and Summer argued.

This likely means they’re due to make out so he follows Fiona to the backstage area.

Bickering couples must be tonight’s theme because Qrow sees another pair annoying each other.

“We don’t need any help,” an unhappy Happy Huntress snaps at Marrow, “So feel free to take a hike.”

The rookie of the Ops crosses his arms, “Really, are we going to do this every time?”

“Only if you’re going to make it a habit of following me around like a love sick puppy.”

“You did _not_ just say that to me,” Marrow hisses, his tail flicking about.

The blue haired hunter drops her attitude, regret flashing in her golden eyes, “Marrow I didn’t mean…”

Quickly taking a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, Marrow sighs, “I get it. You don’t want to see me.” He fixes his body language into something more ridged, like a soldier bracing himself, “May, I’m not here for you. I’m here to make sure nothing bad happens tonight.”

May stares at him, her fists clenching and unclenching, until she accepts, “Fine, you’re just doing your job.” A stony expression overcomes the vulnerability in her golden eyes, “But if you think I’d let an Ace Op call the shots here, you’re a fool.”

To Qrow’s surprise, Marrow loosens up his posture, smiling sadly, “At least you’re only seeing me for my suit and not…” His hand trailed its way to hold down his drooping tail.

Since Marrow chooses to stare at the ground, he didn’t see how May hesitantly reached out her hand to him. She pulls away when she finally notices Qrow and Fiona.

“Fiona!” May shouted.

Marrow snaps his eyes up and yelps, “Qrow!?”

“Penny!” Penny cries as she and Ruby enter the backstage.

“How long have you all stood there?” Marrow shuttered.

“Just got here,” Qrow lied.

May face palms and just walks back to the party.

Fiona smiles innocently, “Well I have to go prep the mic set.”

Nearby there is the sound equipment rigged up to the stage. Fiona walks off to do her job, leaving the Atlas hunters to their selves. 

“Yeah,” Marrow weakly replies but takes another deep breath, “So, this is how you guys are spending your night off?”

“I heard there were free drinks,” Qrow said. Instantly, Ruby’s sharp gaze is on him, “Nonalcoholic ones, I mean.”

“I know, Uncle Qrow,” she elbows him gently with a kind smile. “For me, I’m just hanging out with a friend while she’s on the job.”

Ruby makes the horrible decision to fist bump Penny. Qrow snickers at the results.

“Yeah, real cute,” Marrow said as Ruby precariously holds her red and aching fist, “but try not to be too much of a distraction.”

“Weren’t you and May just distracted moments before?” Qrow teased, easily getting Marrow to lose his cool.

“You said you didn’t see anything!”

“No I said we just got here.”

Marrow covers his face, “Please just don’t tell the others about this. May and I, nothing’s happening I swear it’s just…” He proceeds to bury his head in his hands.

Qrow can really empathize with Marrow’s lament and he’s about to assure him that they won’t bother him about it until Penny decides to be open with her curiosity.

“You two are soulmates are you not?” Penny queried, “Why are you fighting?”

Marrow refuses to talk, crossing his arms with a pout.

“All soulmate bonds are different, just like people,” Qrow explains, he chews his cheek, hoping that last word isn’t rude to Penny. She doesn’t blink at it nor does her smile wavers so that’s a relief. “It’s um complicated.”

He kind of gathered that Penny probably doesn’t have any Soul Words.

There’s the whole artificial body thing going on but also how her soul was ciphered after her father. Qrow knows nothing about Pietro’s personal life but if he had Words it wouldn’t make any sense if they were imprinted onto Penny’s skin.

By now Penny’s soul is entirely different than her fathers. She has her own experiences and memories to shape her soul. Sure some people get their Soul Words late in life so it’s about anyone’s guess if Penny is in that boat.

“I understand Huntsman Uncle Qrow,” she chirps, “I have read many thesis papers on the topic and it is very fascinating.”

He nearly chokes at that title, drawing in someone else’s attention.

“I think I found your ninth kid, Five O’clock Shadow.”

Qrow shakes his head at the woman of the hour, “I’m not adopting them.”

Robyn doesn’t look convinced and greets to Ruby, “Pipsqueak.” Then to Marrow. “Wags.”

Both kids glower at the names.

“I see some of you are off duty,” Robyn notes, seeing how the two reapers are without their scythes. “As for you two, does the General care about my safety that much?”

“Yes ma’am,” Marrow assures even if he dislikes the honorifics on his tongue, “security measures are no joke in the Ace Ops.”

“Marrow’s right,” Ruby agrees, “they are very serious whenever Nora breaks into their cookie stash.”

The Operative glares at her, “Liar, we know it was you.”

“Kids no fighting in front of the nice lady,” Qrow speaks without an ounce of care.

That’s when Penny gasped, bouncing in her place, “Are you also Marrow’s Team Dad?”

Caught off guard, Qrow is a bit of a blushing mess, grumbling incomplete denials. That’s when Marrow takes the lead.

“No,” he sends Qrow an evil grin, “if anything he’s about to be Team Step-Dad.”

“Introducing Wags as kid number ten.”

“Will you stop counting all the kids around me?”

Robyn has that politician smile back on, “For a while now I didn’t think we’d get along,” her smile dips into a teasing one, “but if all it takes is cookies then maybe everything will be alright.” She looks to Marrow, “May loves sugar cookies, by the way.”

He holds down his wagging tail as his professionalism melts into genuine curiosity, “She does?”

She nods, “I understand that you two haven’t,” Robyn trails off, her eyes meeting Qrow’s. She begins again, “We haven’t always been the General’s favorite people, but if I get elected tonight we will be seeing more of each other.”

“Yeah and we don’t have talk about politics and law anymore,” Qrow said.

Marrow huffs at him, “Qrow that is our job description.” He looks to Robyn, “We won’t have any problems, as a long as you stay within the law.”

“The law isn’t perfect, you know. It’s certainly not equal.”

The dog faunus finally lets go of his tail, “Trust me, I’m well aware.”

Fiona, carrying a mic stand in the crook of her arm, places a gentle, empathic hand on Marrow’s shoulder. They share a knowing look before Fiona gives Robyn a smile and walks to center stage to set up the tech.

Their wordless exchange reminds Qrow too much of the day he met Tucker and Junior, how that little boy didn’t want to go to school. It feels a little cheap for Qrow to show them his feathers, considering Qrow technically qualities as a faunus able to pass for human.

What he doesn’t cheapen is how he does know how it feels to be treated as dirt.

In their early, _early_ school days, Taiyang and a few other Beacon students took advantage of Qrow’s and Raven’s inexperience of kingdom life. The skirt incident wasn’t too remarkable since the tribe raised him to not care about gender stereotypes, but the fact that his teammate tried to humiliate him in a new setting is something that took Qrow a while to forgive Tai for.

There is always some sort of sign of a person, be it a faunus part or tattered clothes, that a lesser evil will view it as below them and try to grind them into the ground.

Robyn’s reuniting speech gets Qrow to pay attention again, how she wants all citizens to have an equal shot at life.

“That sounds great,” Ruby smiles.

“As long as it is legal,” Marrow adds.

Qrow raises a brow at him, “Geeze are you trying to take away Clover’s golden boy title?”

“Since it apparently it attracts jerkasses with hearts of gold, I should give it a shot.”

He squints at the young Operative, “Did you just call me a jerkass?”

Ruby is too busy giggling at his expense.

“And you’re just gonna ignore the golden heart compliment,” Robyn nods as if that confirms something.

“Hey if anyone’s making fun of Clover’s partner it should be me,” Marrow points to himself.

Qrow clicks his tongue, “Alright kid, I’m going to find that May girl and tell her you think she’s a jerkass.”

“What? No, don’t. Please don’t!”

Ruby grins sinisterly at Marrow, “Hey, Marrow, aren’t you supposed to be patrolling right now? You shouldn’t be distracted, right?”

The poor guy is grinding his teeth, stuck within his moral code, “Penny, we got a job to do. Move out!”

He marches off with Penny in tow, she salutes at them.

Robyn laughs, “You two are definitely related.”

“Ch-yeah!” Ruby high fives her uncle, “We should join the audience too. Good luck, Robyn, I really do look forward to working with you.”

The two shake hands with one last, “Likewise, Pipsqueak.”

Ruby turns to him, demanding, “Uncle Qrow, are you going to say something?”

Wishing people luck is an irony Qrow laughs at.

So he naturally calls out, “Break a leg out there.”

Robyn simply rolls her eyes as they leave the backstage.

Back in the crowd, Ruby eagerly goes near the front while Qrow is more to the side where Marrow’s standing guard. Everyone is murmuring with excitement as the end of the polls comes near. They get even more rowdy when Fiona taps on her working mic.

Fiona is a ball of energy, as if the sun is here and her love and support for Robyn is embodiment of springtime. When she calls Robyn on stage, it’s like a new energy pulses throughout the room.

The loud cheers are clearly not bothering Robyn and Fiona as they share a quiet moment on stage. It’s like they’re lost in their own space.

It’s not hard to recognize soulmates, whether they have each other’s Words or not.

For a moment, Qrow wonders if he can accept being looked at like that. Sure he’s been told he’s been loved, cherished, and important to other people but those people tend to end up with pain and ruin beyond his imagination.

If his bad luck affects loves ones like Summer, Tai, and James, then Qrow outright refuses to think what would happen to Clover.

He just can’t let his mind wander off again, not like how fear and shame easily got him to break in front of James. Qrow takes a deep breath and listens to Robyn’s speech and damn, she makes public speaking look so easy.

The crowd is cheering and then three things happen.

Lost in the noise, Ruby’s voice is shrilled and frantic, _“Tyrian’s here!”_

Qrow instantly reaches for his scythe and does not feel its weight on him.

They are as weaponless as the civilians around them when the lights cut off.

Darkness and screams become their world.

“Ruby!” Qrow cries as everyone succumbs into panic. He can’t see his niece and he can only guess that she gets knocked around with the running crowd. Desperation is rattling inside of him but his sober minds pulls up the image of Leo’s dead body.

It is obvious who the target is.

“Robyn!” Penny yells as Qrow jumps on stage.

A sounds of bodies crashing into each other is heard, the movement is hazily visible in the darkness that Qrow’s focus goes off when another noise occurs.

Above, a rope snaps and something heavy falls. Its impact causes someone to have muffled screaming.

Then out of nothingness, light returns to the room.

Standing center stage, his back aglow from the news station announcing Jacque Schnee as the winner, is Tyrian Callows.

A stage light is impaled on his head and his sharp gauntlets cluck against the boxy thing as Tyrian pries it off.

The scorpion faunus shakes off the pain and takes a look around, bored confusion in his frown. It becomes nastier when he locks eyes with the huntsman.

“You always ruin everything, don’t you, Qrow Branwen?”

“Tyrian,” Qrow sneers and stands in front of the two fallen huntresses. Meanwhile Penny is on other side of the stage, her dancing swords holding position.

A tiny sound pierces the cold room, “You killed them.”

Ruby stands on shaking legs, tears threatening to fall as she stares at the collapsed bodies littered around. The remaining civilians have cleared a wide circle in the center area, quiet sobs and panic breathing joins the background noise of rage in Qrow’s ears.

Ruby’s voice cracks this time, “You killed them!”

The guilty party does not show an ounce of guilt as he stares around the room. His eyes don’t focus on the people, it’s like he’s staring at something else.

A slow grin slides onto his face, “Indeed I did. This not performance I prepared for but I will gladly take all the credit.” His wicked teeth flash back to Qrow, “Let’s give everyone a proper show!”

Qrow honestly thought with all the tension between them, he’d be Tyrian’s first prey.

He’s wrong, he’s so terribly wrong.

Tyrian has to be the fastest opponent he has ever faced because one moment he’s on stage with Robyn protectively guarding a bleeding Fiona and Penny commanding her swords and Qrow boiling with rage and fear.

The next moment, the scorpion’s tail strikes _Marrow._

In actuality, he aimed at Ruby, almost pouncing on her but Marrow, the good boy that he is, had his semblance ready and pointing. With Marrow focusing on the knives striking towards the girl, the poisonous tail had enough length and time to slash into Marrow’s open guard.

Ruby catches his falling body, whisking him to where Ren and Nora stand frozen.

“Go!” She orders.

Ren immediately takes Marrow and kicks down the doors. That alerts nearly everyone in flight instincts to rampage out, Nora’s loud commands for evacuation is a helpful guidance.

Unfortunately there are still members of the crowd refusing to get up, too trembling to even dare move as Tyrian prowls around with his purple eyes.

As Nora tries to assist the remaining people out, Ruby steps forward, gaining all of Tyrian’s attention and sending a panic down Qrow’s throat.

He may have been training her close combat skills for scenarios like these but he never wanted it to happen so soon. 

“Everyone take a look, this little Rose may be without her favorite thorn but she can be truly rotten.” Tyrian waves his metallic tail around, “Her pricks can be quite fatal.”

“You tried to kidnap me!”

Hopping off the stage, Qrow shifts into one of Tai’s fighting stances, “And if you try again I will knock your teeth out.”

He would like to threaten more bodily harm but there’s still an audience Nora is pulling out. A few kids are weeping quietly, their backs pressed against the walls.

Tyrian cackles, warily lowering his stance. He has already experienced a taste of Qrow’s hand to hand combat in their first meeting.

This is definitely not the place for a rematch as there are dead bodies on the floor and their grieving friends and family need to be physically moved by Nora and the Happy Huntresses. Ruby is guarding the exit and he hears Penny slowly hover her way closer.

That just leaves one last angry lady.

A rapid succession of darts is shot at Tyrian, his quick tail flicking each one into broken bits.

“You tried to kill my soulmate,” Robyn growls, her crossbow readied. Behind her, Fiona is propped against the stage wall, Robyn’s scarf wrapped tightly around her bleeding torso.

The scorpion faunus tuts at them disappointedly, “My dear bird, you are heavily misguided.”

Qrow knows the beginning of antagonist monologues when he hears it so he chucks himself at Tyrian, swinging a steel toed foot at his arm.

Tyrian flows with the movement, gracefully falls to this back only to have his tail push him up with momentum. His bladed gauntlets swipe at Qrow, each attack attempting to break his guard.

If Qrow has learned anything from Tai, it’s to always keep his guard up, let the opponent tire their selves. He throws a good few punches into Tyrian’s exposed gut, knees him too, satisfying the deep need to beat this man up.

Qrow can only handle so many slashes at his arms before Tyrian adds in his tail to the flurry.

That’s when Ruby comes slashing in wielding one of Penny’s swords. It grinds sparks against the metal tail, knocking it away from Qrow.

“You’re not going to hurt him again!”

Tyrian watches Ruby hold her ground and side eyes Penny who’s ready to attack.

“Really, Pretty Bird,” he mocks, “you’re going let children fight for you?” A loud crackle rings out, “You’re just as bad as the General.”

Another dart targets him, hitting his shoulder.

Robyn sneers, “As if you’re any better.”

“Oh but aren’t I?” He asks as if he has the high ground. “I may have metal parts too but I assure you all that I have more heart than that man.”

“Bullshit,” Qrow calls, “James does have a heart.”

James just doesn’t know how big it is, Qrow thinks, because he will always put others before himself, will have the best intentions for others even if people don’t see it at first.

It’s the reason why James set Clover into Qrow’s path. He knew that Qrow would never willingly accept the Words unless Clover stuck to him. He probably knew Clover would gladly stay by Qrow’s side.

“Funny to hear that from you,” he continues gleefully. “I thought you of all people would avoid hearts. It’s like you want _another_ headmaster to die in your presence. Third time is the charm.”

“Shut up!” Qrow screeches but the images are already in his head.

Ozpin’s ruined tower, Leo’s bloodstained office, and James losing himself in the secrets and fears and paranoia.

“You’re surrounded Tyrian,” Ruby calm voice is strong, so is her hand on Qrow’s wrist, “just give up.”

“Surrounded, yes, I’d love to cut down more obstacles.” He waves off towards the exit, the last of the civilians getting carried out by Ren and Nora, “That guard dog knows his strength but not his weaknesses. I needed him out of this as soon as possible.”

A familiar blue haired Happy Huntress inters the fray, her spear in a white knuckled grip, “What did you to do Marrow?”

Tyrian dangles his tail, purple fluid dripping out, “It should be obvious, I believe.”

May roars, “You poisoned him!?”

“If you declare the bond of the souls I will be severely unamused,” he scoffs.

There are too many sharp weapons slashing at Tyrian so Qrow stands back and lets the ladies take charge.

Penny flings her swords against the ever moving tail, attempting to bind it with her strings but Tyrian slips out as he kicks away May’s low sweeps of her spear. Meanwhile Ruby’s swordsmanship gets tested against his bladed gauntlets.

It is all too close for comfort so Qrow is immediately behind Ruby when Tyrian overpowers her swing, kicking her into Qrow’s hold.

May aims for his neck, the same time as Penny spirals her swords for an energy blast. Seeing that, Tyrian dances against the Happy Huntress to position them right in line of the limp Fiona.

The Protector of Mantle can’t take that chance. 

Instead she splits her sword circle in half, charging two small energy blasts at Tyrian’s moving feet.

It’s a game of hot foot between Tyrian and May as they ruthlessly attacked at each other. Robyn still makes shots, some landing and some deflected off.

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby pleas, holding onto her borrowed sword, “what do we do?”

“We need him off of his game,” Qrow thinks. “He’s caught off guard when things are off tempo or if we piss him off enough.”

Ruby’s brows furrows, “He hates it when we talk about soulmates.”

“That’s something we can work with.”

Qrow does a running jump to kick at Tyrian’s blind spot. His left side has an opening when May goes for a stab at his face. The hunter successfully kicks the killer off balance, giving May the chance to dodge out of that fatal tail.

“You’re going to pay for killing all these people,” Qrow declares, “for killing people’s soulmates.”

“Soulmates,” he frowns deeply, “you sound utterly demented.” A creepy grin returns, “Nice outfit by the way, I’d love to cut it up just like last time.” His tail wiggles. “Your blood looks so lovely when it’s splattered. What were those Words again? I never got a good look.”

“Shut up!” Qrow strikes another punch but Tyrian has his guard back up.

“Am I striking a nerve, Pretty Bird? If anything I did you a favor for slashing your Words.”

A dart nearly hits Tyrian’s face.

“Say one more thing about soulmates,” Robyn glares, her crossbow loaded again, “I dare you.”

“How do you all not see it?” He laughs but then his eyes unfocused for a bit.

A snarl seeps out of Tyrian’s mouth and then he yanks something out of his left ear and crushes it. Bits of metal fall out of his hands.

Qrow watches carefully, holding his arm out low to signal Ruby and May away from the faunus, “See what? You’re not making your case clear.”

Tyrian waves his hands around, “All this nonsense about Soulmate Words is hysterical!” He laughs again, a painful noise that rumbles out of his entire being, “Fate does not string people together, that is not beautiful,” he’s nearly spiting the words, showing off his teeth, “and it is not a blessing.”

The whole room is quiet, letting the man rant as two figures appear in the doorway, slowly trudging in.

Qrow steps forward, staring right into yellow eyes, “Maybe you’re right but we all have Words still. Sometime they appear early in life or late or maybe even never. That does not change the fact that there is someone or some people waiting for us to find them in the world, to know that they exist.”

A tremor rattles Tyrian’s body. At first Qrow thinks the man just got a lot more broken but his eyes are still on Qrow.

It’s starting to frighten him.

_“…s…”_

A bitter, humorless laugh rips from Tyrian, his form suddenly too spring-loaded with rage.

That’s when Qrow sees it, really notices the scars carved up and down the scorpion’s torso.

Multiple Soul Words, barely readable, each and every one of them had skin _dug_ out.

_“…St…”_

“Soulmates don’t exist, Qrow Branwen,” Tyrian hisses, malice dripping out of his teeth, “I only serve my Queen!”

He launches his whole body at Qrow, his eyes dripping purple just like all those months before as that tail is sharp and ready.

And just like last time, Tyrian leaves his back open.

_“Stay!”_

Qrow’s been frozen by Marrow’s semblance before, tons of time during training. Time distorting semblances are extremely rare and to feel it is almost like vertigo.

Usually this feels like falling in slow motion, a gradual pace of slowing down until your body is halted.

 _This_ is not the case as Marrow’s upper body is being supported by Jaune, his secure hands glowing with his signature amplifying glow.

Tyrian, and Qrow for being in the line of the command, is instantaneously frozen in time.

Penny takes up Marrow’s bolos and efficiently ties up the scorpion faunus. An escort of Atlas soldiers march right in and assist her in adding more cuffs for the tail.

Once Marrow drops his semblance, the two targets are gasping for air. Qrow feels his heart pumping fast, making up for the delayed time, has his lungs expand for much needed air.

“Oh my gods,” Marrow wheezed, horror consuming him, “Did I… You couldn’t _breathe?_ ”

“Don’t worry,” Qrow pants out.

“I am worrying!” he cries, clinging onto Jaune.

“Marrow, slow and deep breaths,” the knight said, “and wow, I didn’t think it would work like that.”

“Did I stop your heart? Holy shit, did I?”

“Would you stop talking and get to the ambulance already!” May screams at him.

Ignoring that, Ruby is at Qrow’s side, watching Penny click a mouth gag on Tyrian.

“I have been notified that a prison transport has just arrived,” she reports.

Ruby sags in relief into her uncle’s arm, “Good team work everyone.”

Qrow can’t take pleasure in this victory as glee and rage is still in Tyrian’s eyes. He casts one final smug glance as Penny forces him outside.

“What a sad little man,” Robyn comments, holding Fiona in her arms, following May, Jaune, and Marrow to the medics.

“You said it,” he agrees, he and his niece walking their pace. “Also, when I said break a leg, I was really wishing for that.”

“Trust me. I would break more than his legs.”

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you.”

They turn to see Nora waiting by the ambulances, her weapon in hand.

“Nora, how did you get your hammer so fast?” Ruby asked.

“It was lucky timing,” and Qrow is beyond relieved to hear that voice.

Clover is watching over Penny load Tyrian into an Atlas transport with the other Ace Ops inside. None of them look happy.

The Captain heads over to Qrow and Ruby and actually passes over their scythes.

“There are Grimm sightings at the barrier, almost breaking in. Yang and Blake are already on the scene with assistance of team FNKI.” Clover reports, “A few are making their way air bound.”

“Weiss is taking Oscar back to Atlas,” Jaune said as a medic team wheels out a stretcher for Marrow. Clover moves over to support Marrow’s other side as they lift him on top of the bed. Another stretcher is pulled over for Robyn to set Fiona on.

One of the medics takes a look at the large group and announces, “Only one person each can join them in their respective transport.”

Robyn grasps at Fiona’s hand but there’s conflict in her eyes.

Since the lamb faunus was not poisoned, she’s coherent enough to weakly smile, “I’ll be alright. Mantle needs you still.”

The woman presses her lips against Fiona’s palm, “I love you.”

It’s such a simple and pure act and yet it sends shivers in Qrow’s heart. He feels a tad invasive for noticing the green words peeking above Robyn’s shirt collar.

_Will you just cuddle with me already_

The Happy Huntress sends her teammate by the name of Joanna to go with Fiona.

As for Marrow, well, he’s mumbling the strangest things.

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?” Is it almost said perfectly except for the fact that his tongue lolls out, slobbering his chin.

Jaune gazes at him with great concern, “I don’t want to leave him alone. He would want me to help out here but I can’t just abandon him, I’m his soulmate.”

Everyone blinks at Jaune but only one person speaks up.

“What?” May is pale, has been pale since the moment Marrow fell but now she’s even more ghostly.

“Oh hi, um, you must be May.” Jaune politely smiles, “He talked about you a lot.”

“May,” is a weak utterance from the poisoned Operative, his reaching hand is instantly clutched by May.

“He’s going to be a bit delusional,” Ruby warned, “We know from experience.”

Qrow tries not to wince at that.

Jaune urges May, “Go with him, he wants you.”

It took another groan of her name to get May to start moving away.

Clover looks just as stressed as he watches his youngest teammate get loaded into the ambulance. He turns to Qrow, “Is he going to be lucid?”

“Thanks to Jaune, yes, he should be more conscious I think. I mostly just remember the pain,” he explained. “Wait, how did you know to ask me?”

“Qrow,” Nora pulled out her scroll, “the whole thing was recorded and uploaded online.”

“What?”

“That’s why Weiss is taking Oscar out of the city,” Jaune explained. “If Tyrian is here, who knows who else is here?”

Giving everyone a suspicious glance, Robyn asks lowly, “What do you mean by that?”

All the kids tense up but Clover stands in front of her. He hands her a folded paper.

Whatever is written on it does not change the frown on the losing candidate. She pockets it and holds out her open hand, “Is this true Clover?”

He accepts her hand and a glow of her semblance is at work.

“Yes.”

Their joined hands glow green.

Lips pressed into a thin line, Robyn pulls back her hand, “Alright then.” She turns to the rest of them, “I’m taking my Hunters to the west walls. Their neighborhoods have the weakest defenses so far.”

“Ren’s already there,” Nora said and she shares a nod with Jaune.

“We’re right behind you, Robyn,” agreed Jaune.

Robyn gives Clover a parting frown before she leads the two hunters westward.

“The rest of us need to take out the flying Grimm,” Clover orders and thus their night off comes to an end.

Besides, Qrow has a lot of fight in his system after all of that Tyrian bullshit.

The sight of all of those ruined Soul Words sends bile down his gut. It irritates the clean line cut through _lucky you._

As Qrow and the others jump into another Grimm fight, Penny with her engine boots and Ruby with her rose petals, Qrow keeps an eye on Clover.

He doesn’t know how to react to the fact that everything Tyrian said was leaked on the internet or news stations. It’s not ideal nor anything like they would ever predict.

This just means that Salem’s forces are here in Mantle.

While his brain and instincts are busy fighting Grimm and theorizing the plans of the witch’s pawns, his thoughts returned to the malice in Tyrian.

Soulmates didn’t exist once upon ago.

That was true.

Souls were whole and Words never appeared.

That’s a world some people of Remnant wished for. There are people who dread meeting their soulmates, who covered up their Words in any possible way, and who did whatever they could to avoid soulmates all together.

None ever denied it as extreme as Tyrian though.

Not even in his darkest hours did Qrow thought about thinking of denying his Words. Doubt, yes, ignore it, totally, fear it, definitely, but to deny it he never once dared to considered.

Because he always had a tiny iota of hope that his soulmate was out there.

If they never meet then that would be just fine with him but it is all different now.

Qrow found Clover.

He always knew that his soulmate existed but Qrow didn’t think of what will come after their meeting.

Ideas of telling Clover that he wants nothing from him is something he would never imagine because Qrow now knows Clover.

He learns about Clover’s life back in Mantle, a hard working kid that strived for more for others.

He learns about Clover’s small but good family, a fisherman of a father, a sea explorer of a mother.

He learns about Clover’s fondness of his team, how they can be a little chaotic or stiff at times but he has come to care about each and every one of them.

Clover is no longer an unknown enigma of Words. He’s a real person who is in Qrow’s life.

Qrow does not want to ruin Clover’s life, that will always be his greatest fear, but he desperately wants Clover. That man, soulmate or not, has found a place in not just his heart but also his kids.

Yang makes puns with the guy. He turned a blind eye on Ruby stealing the cookies. Weiss fences daily with Clover. Blake recommended books to him.

Clover had to help Jaune style his new haircut. He taught Ren old seafood recipes. He followed Nora’s lead when the Grimm got too close to the market district. He immediately gave Oscar a piggyback ride when the kid admitted to never having one. 

Clover is not a stranger to Qrow anymore.

And that makes everything more terrifying.

Now his mysterious unknown soulmate has a name, a face, and a voice that tells Qrow _lucky you_ as if it’s the most normal thing to say to someone born of bad luck.

And Qrow doesn’t want to let go of all that due to his fears.

So in the middle of a Grimm fight, Qrow finds Clover on a rooftop harpooning a straggling winged beast of darkness.

Shifting his weapon into a broadsword, Qrow lunges at the Grimm, thoroughly piercing though the tough hide.

“I’m very lucky you were passing through,” Clover winks.

“When this is over, meet me in my room,” he rushed, using all that is left of his courage to keep a straight face and not blush madly at how tussled Clover’s hair is right now. Gods, he wants to run his hands through it.

Clover blinks, “Okay.”

Qrow nods and turns into a bird, flying off.

He completely misses the way Clover’s jaw dropped.

Cool, he asked and Clover agreed and that means Qrow absolutely cannot turn tail on this.

Okay so maybe he did turn his tail but only because they’re still in the middle of fighting a hoard. That and he caught sight of Jaune enhancing Yang’s semblance and that totally means major collateral damage.

They don’t need bad luck for that.

He keeps his distance in the air, monitoring everything as much as his featherbrain can process. Thanks to Robyn, her rallies of Happy Huntresses divide their efforts on Grimm and rescuing people with the Ren’s and Ruby’s semblances.

Now this is what James has been working his ass for, unity between Atlas and Mantle. This is only one thing in the long run but it’s definitely a major turning point.

Damn, who knew election nights can be so important?

Oh right, on that note a crow just so happens to poop on a billboard sign about the Schnee Dust Company’s CEO, the newly elected council member.

The Grimm gets cleared out by midnight at the very least and all that post battle reports are only a little bit sloppy because the kids want some sleep already.

Qrow on the other hand is far from sleepy as his heart jumps everything he hears Clover talk.

Throughout the ride to Atlas and the mission wrap up stuff, Qrow doesn’t make eye contact with the Op. Which is very shitty of him as he knows that Clover is shaken up from seeing Marrow getting carted away to have poison pumped out of his system.

Take it from Qrow, all that hospital stuff is not a smooth ride.

Everything gets even more confusing as Weiss reports that Robyn Hill’s watch party was live streamed.

Technically it aired right as Tyrian attacked Marrow but there’s extended footage of the scorpion faunus first attacking the civilians.

Yeah the kids might have trouble sleeping tonight.

Qrow makes sure all the kids make it to their dorms, checking up on their injuries or anxieties. It’s hard to watch them have eyes that seen lifetimes of pain.

These are children for heaven’s sake!

He knows that there will be things he can’t protect them from but he made an oath to each one of them that he’ll be there.

And to his surprise, Clover is here for him too.

The Ace Op is waiting outside of Qrow’s door when he’s done tucking his kids to bed. Okay it was only Nora who wanted the pampering but still. He ruffled up everyone’s head and whispered goodnight and all that jazz.

“Hey,” Clover says quietly, his body posture tired but trained to be stiff like a cadent on his first week of training. “Are all the kids sleeping?”

“As best as they can,” he rubs the back of his neck. “How’s your kid?”

There’s a brief second of confusion in his teal eyes but it gets replaced with muted relief, “Marrow’s stable.”

“That’s good,” Qrow sighs and places a hand on his doorknob, “I uh, do you want to come in?”

It’s a chance to back out, that much is clear in how Qrow shifts on his feet and does not meet Clover’s eyes.

“Of course,” is his reply, simple and direct and with no hesitation.

Alright, Qrow gulps as he opens his room, this is happening.

He flips the lights on. They flicker twice before going dead. When Clover walks in, the lights flash back on, as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

“There’s something I need, no I want to tell you, Clover,” he starts, fiddling with his rings.

Now that Qrow is talking, he realizes he has no idea how to say it. His eyes finally meet Clover’s and that man is a symbol of patience.

He takes a step closer but there’s enough space for Qrow to know he’s not suffocating as he tries to open his mouth again.

“I think you’re good man and it’s like you’re everything I’m not,” he holds a hand up right as Clover is about argue, “but that’s stupid too because I do see you’re like me. You mess up and you get back up before anyone can even notice a mistake and you’re always watching your back but prioritize the others on the field.

“That’s where our similarities end because there’s just so much more to you than some golden Atlas boy. You make dorky puns and wear stupid sleeveless shirts despite the weather. You say it’s because you’re used to the cold but I _know_ you just like showing off.”

Clover smiles guiltily, his eyes shining.

This is a sight that just captures more of Qrow’s heart.

“Qrow,” Clover said because he’s quiet now, busy memorizing how windswept his brown hair is, how those teal eyes hold so much emotions. “You’re the only one who sees past all of this.” He gestures to his uniform and the clover pin. “Being lucky doesn’t mean I’m perfect because it’s like everyone expects me to be perfect. With you I can just be me.”

“I feel the same way,” he gulps, “and not just for the whole semblance thing. Clover, I really like being with you and…”

“Qrow?” He utters softly, gently, but it feels like razors in his gut as Qrow tries to force words out.

“And I, you… I’m your…”

It is all falling apart, ripped at the seams, and Qrow just can’t wish for this reality to be real because if it is then he’s terrified that his bad luck will ruin it.

Qrow can’t open his mouth to ask, beg for the one thing he needs to see. It’s a desperation and desire, way worse than the haunting voice in his head wishing for a drop of alcohol.

But Clover already knows what he needs, what can relieve this sense of inexplicable pain in his soul, and Clover unties the red bandana on his left arm.

It’s right there, seeped in a dark maroon.

_You better wish on your lucky stars you’re right_

He breathes, barely a whisper, “You knew when we first met?”

Clover moves closer, presenting the Words for Qrow to trace, literally offering his soul up for Qrow because it is _his._

He feels too overwhelmed with the gesture, with the knowledge that their souls are matched and Clover is not running away from him.

“It’s just my luck that I arrested my soulmate as our introduction,” he jokes. “Honestly it was not my finest moment.”

“It really wasn’t.”

He takes his time holding Clover’s arm, staring at the Words etched in his mediocre handwriting and it is the color of his eyes. It matches the bandana’s red.

Qrow drags his wet eyes back up, his lips wobbly with anxiety, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Clover reaches out to tuck a stray hair behind his ear, the barest hint of a touch pushing the anxiety away for shivers of warmth and want.

“I was ecstatic and totally angry at me for letting you walk away, thinking I’m just like any other Atlas elitist,” he admitted his rueful smile looking unfairly charming. “I wanted to prove to you that I deserve you, woo you even.”

“You don’t have to prove anything,” Qrow shakes his head, “Me on the other hand-“

He can’t speak when Clover brushes their foreheads together, teal meeting red as if there is no other color in the world. “You’re my soulmate, Qrow. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Really?” He squeaked, his hand clutching onto Clover’s arm, fingers pressed into the Words.

“Qrow, you are the most amazing person ever who has crashed into my life. I will literally spend years telling you how kind hearted and beautiful you are and,” his lips tremble, whatever spiel he had prepared is gone as he whispers, “I finally found you.”

That is all that Qrow’s heart can take and he kisses into warm lips, “I found you too.”

Clover’s hands radiate warmth, practically burning the thin material of Qrow’s shirt as he holds onto his waist.

“Your,” Clover’s voice cracks and his eyes are watery, “ _my_ Words, where?”

He guides a shaky hand to the right side of his abdomen.

“May I?” He asks and Qrow’s already eagerly nodding for those gentle hands to unbutton this stupid yet fitting vest.

For some gods forsaken reason, Clover goes slow, taking his time to drink up the sight of undressing Qrow. Oh so this is what that ‘tall drink of water’ flirt means because Clover looks so damn thirsty, savoring the skin slowly revealed to him. Qrow is ready to be devoured.

The moment his neck is exposed, the Ace Leader just dips his head down and grazes his lips and teeth against a shivering Qrow. It sends tremors down the huntsman’s spine, feeling like a prey before a hunter taking his sweet time.

Patience is rewarded after all.

A slow burn trails after Clover’s lips and Qrow feels like he’s melting as he finally discard’s his shirt layers.

Light pressure brushes over the healed wound on his stomach, where poison slashed clean through. This was the part he was dreading for months, his soulmate finding his torn Words.

“He did this to you?” Clover asks in a low and rough tone, shaking Qrow’s composure.

It takes a while for Qrow to remember the recorded events, “Oh you uh heard that part.” A ragged sigh comes out, “I’m really sorry, I should’ve paid more attention or protected Ruby better or-“

The air is punched out of him as in one smooth movement, Clover drops to his knees to gently brush wet lips against the Words.

As hot breath and feather light lips are pressed to his stomach, heat pools in Qrow’s body, his legs trembling. He almost loses balance when Clover holds onto his hips, a secure and firm hold as he guides Qrow to sit on the bed luckily only a few steps away.

Clover lifts his head up, his wide shoulders almost touching Qrow’s knees because he had to make room for Clover still kneeling before him. Warm hands slide up and down Qrow’s sides while his own hands weakly hold onto Clover’s uniform collar, his thumbs brushing inside to touch the hot skin underneath.

“I’m all yours Qrow,” Clover said with an intense gaze that wrecks him.

“Yes,” he gasps and pulls Clover up for a kiss.

It’s fast and hot and a bit messy but it’s so perfect.

Clover rises up, presses their bodies together and with one hand gripping Qrow’s head, he eases Qrow to lie on his back.

“Huh?” The uniformed man cocks his head back and muses at Qrow’s hair. “What’s this?”

Stuck on his fingertips are black downy feathers.

“Uh, it’s a bird thing.”

“It’s so soft,” he coos and now both hands are in his hair, tussling the strands and feathers and massaging the skin. A low groan spills from Qrow. “Still can’t believe you can turn into a bird.”

“You got yourself a magical, shapeshifting soulmate,” he humored, groaning more as Clover buries his mouth in the collarbone, “Lucky you.”

He nearly yelps at the sudden bite and he whimpers at the heavy gaze Clover sends him.

“And you’re my Lucky Star,” Clover hotly presses his mouth over _Lucky you._

Meanwhile Qrow won’t let go of _You better wish on your lucky stars you’re right._

What progress throughout the next few hours is their business alone, you heathens. But yes, they do lose more of their clothes.

Qrow lies utterly relaxed in Clover’s arms. His face pressed down in the crook of Clover’s neck. Tracing his fingers over Clover’s Words for the hundredth time, Qrow just lets his whole body lull into the rhythm of a steady heartbeat.

He feels Clover rub dizzy circles into his shoulders, sometimes they twitch, and in a raspy voice, Clover nervously begins, “Can I ask about something but you don’t have to tell me anything. I’m just um.” His heartbeat picks up, “Well no it’s none of my business and ugh, we just got done actually talking about this and…”

“Just spill it, Lucky Charm,” he hummed into warm skin.

“What do you think will happen when you meet your other soulmate?”

What.

Other…

_“What?”_

They stare at each other with wide eyes.

“There are words on your back,” he said, tracing a line from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, making Qrow tremble in a new way. “You didn’t know about them?”

Qrow can’t seem to breath but it comes out shaky, “No, I, _what?_ What do they say!?”

He trusts Clover, not because he’s desperate or too afraid to grab a mirror that will break or whatever but because this is Clover. Qrow trusts him with his life.

Clover rubs his shoulders again in a nice calming manner and tells him the words he never knew were etched into his skin.

The moment Clover finishes the Words, Qrow cannot think.

The Words are echoing inside his head but it’s not Clover’s voice from seconds ago.

A familiar voice, a tone of vulnerability and need and comfort lulls inside of Qrow’s soul.

_I meant it when I said it was good to see you again_

…oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and i also got back into the ironqrow ship. Yeah, i've been saving this since chapter two. 
> 
> also that heathen line is mostly aimed at myself, just being clear. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	6. more than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qrow in vol 7's chapter 7 and 8 and that's it
> 
> here we are, a conclusion of sorts as i fix this volume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably warn yall that i added a rvb character so there's spoilers for rvb13
> 
> considering the nature of this fic, More than Words by Extreme is an appropriate chapter title 
> 
> also this chap is 12k and DAMN ME WHY

He wakes up in Clover’s arms.

After last night with the whole Soulmate Words, and the bed stuff, and even _more_ Words, Qrow thought he would wake up stressed as he always did.

Instead waking up in Clover’s warmth felt like a dream of gentleness and care and he didn’t want to leave it. But they’re both hunters with a job to do and only one of them is aquatinted with waking up really early without a complaint.

Qrow did his best to keep Clover in bed but it was more to stall for time. He has an important talk with James after all.

Clover assured that he only had one Soul Words. He even let Qrow explore his body. Yah know just to check. Also if Qrow used his hands and lips to ‘just check’ then that’s Qrow just being thorough.

“Are you going to talk to James?” Clover asked once they’re fully dressed. Well, redressed for Clover since he stayed the night.

“Clover, I’m probably going to scream at him so don’t be surprised if there’s an arrest warrant on me and Winter’s chasing a bird down the halls.”

“I won’t let her do that, arresting you is my thing.”

“Okay Lucky Charm, we can talk about your kinks later.”

“Sounds like a plan, Featherbrain.”

Qrow flails out his arms, “What happened to Lucky Star?”

He crosses his muscly, unfairly huge arms, “You’re acting like a Featherbrain. Do you really think yelling at him would be a good idea?”

Qrow deflates, “No but I likely will.” He drags a hand through his messy bedhead, “I just can’t believe him.” He shook his head, adding, “Okay not just him but me too. I never fucking even thought to check around for a second Soulmate Words. I was too busy dreading one.”

A flash of hurt enters Clover’s eyes.

“No not you,” he desperately explains, ugliness pounding in his heart, “I meant about me being me.”

Clover is instantly hugging him, shutting up before he could spill more troubles. “I do not dread you and I know that you’re beating yourself up about James so you have to go talk with him.”

“What if I ruin everything?” He whispers.

“What if you don’t?” Clover counters.

Groaning, Qrow lightly punches at his shoulders, “You’re so damn optimistic.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh really?” He grins, dropping the hug as if he was forlorn and casted aside, “Such a shame, to be denied of my soulmate,” Clover holds a bashful smile at the title, walking backwards to the door. “I guess there’s nothing left to do but never fuck again.”

“Hey wait,” Qrow grumbles, marching after Clover as they leave the room, “I did _not_ mean it like that.”

“Sure you didn’t,” he shrugged, already walking ahead.

Qrow strides faster to step in Clover’s path, “I know what you’re doing Clover.”

“Oh?”

He shakes his head a bit, swallowing down his pride to admit, “Look, I’m sorry for telling you off, I just,” another ragged sigh, more hair trussed under his nervous hands, “I don’t know what I want from him.”

Clover gently takes Qrow’s hand into his, “Do you love him?”

Somehow Qrow avoided this topic last night, too occupied with the sheer knowledge that James is his soulmate. He vented out how it would make sense that this is how James would treat his soulmate, has been treating Qrow, and that is to stay away from a distance and hope someone else can fill their role.

That was what Qrow had planned to do before arriving at Atlas, that the void of never meeting him will be better than having Qrow as a present soulmate.

Clover proves him wrong, kisses him, praises him, and is holding his hand right now as if that will keep the world from falling apart.

“Do I love him?” He repeats, testing the words on his tongue.

He told a handful of ‘I love you’ to Yang and Ruby, loud ones to Tai, quiet ones to Summer, rare ones to Raven, but James?

Qrow told James that he loved him only once, back when they were new to the unknown and the secrets and somehow fitted together in their strange situation.

The Atlas Specialist and the Prodigal Spy of Professor Ozpin, shared a few adventures in their youth, saw each other in dark moments of pain or alcohol or just plain grim.

They had each other and Qrow believed that was enough, no soulmates, no family, just them and the war of a lifetime.

That _feels_ like a lifetime ago.

In the present it is Clover and their Words and the discovery of blue hued Words that belong to James.

_I meant it when I said it was good to see you again_

Many years and people have changed them but underneath it all, it’s still Jimmy and Qrow.

“Yeah,” Qrow said, a weight pressing into his heart, “I still do.”

Clover nods but his face is pinched into a neutral expression, he’s not expecting to hear those words for himself any time soon.

“Clover,” he squeezes their hands, making damn sure that Clover loses the guard in his eyes, “what we have, it is new and important to me.” He learns forward to press their foreheads together, “Please believe me.”

An effortless smile sticks onto Clover has he loses all the tension in his stiff, broad shoulders, “I do Qrow. I believe you, I will always believe you.”

“Even when I’m a featherbrain?”

“Especially when you’re a featherbrain,” he mutters, pressing their lips together.

Qrow wishes it was more than a peck, to hold onto this moment just a little bit longer, be sane for one second more, but there’s a loud voice at the end of the hall.

“Captain!” Elm cheers, grinning like a madwoman. She’s even tapping her toes excitedly, “Well, well, my work here is done.”

Qrow just stares at her, blinks widely, and said dumbly, “You didn’t even do anything.”

“My work here is done,” she repeats with a huge amount of pride. It turns sheepish when she scratches her cheek, “Well actually work has just begun.” Elm tells Clover, “The meeting is in ten minutes, sir.”

“Right,” Clover nods, then to Qrow, “Engineer report for Amity.”

“Go already,” he said, letting their fingertips being the last thing to touch.

There he goes, watching one soulmate walk away while another (shit, _another_ ) soulmate has been hiding away in his office.

Qrow’s severely needs coffee to handle today.

Due to last night, all the kids are cleared of early missions. Collateral damage weren’t too big but no doubt a rocky setback for Mantle. Both teams are in the communal kitchen and lounge room, the smell of cooked omelets and fried rice definitely demands Qrow’s attention too.

Ruby has a fluffy pink head band pushing her wild hair out of her face, still smiling like the morning sun. She offers him a prepared mug of steaming coffee as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Thanks kid,” he murmurs.

“Uh huh,” she grins, and taps her neck, “Uncle Qrow you got something here.”

Because the coffee has entered his brain, he immediately remembers what exactly Clover did to his neck. Also because coffee is now in his brain, he loudly slaps a hand over the bite marks.

Over on the couches, Weiss has her hands in mid freeze at pulling her long hair into a bun, “No way.”

“Yes way!” Nora cheered at Weiss’ face and high fives to her fellow redhead.

Penny blinks, “I appreciate the enthusiastic slapping of hands but why is it a correct way?”

“Qrow got lucky last night.”

 _“Yang,”_ he warns sternly.

She rolls her eyes, the smile defeating her nonchalant attitude. Yang shifts over to lean her head over the back of the couch, “I’m not wrong.”

Qrow sighs loudly and grumpily into his mug, plopping his butt to sit next to Oscar and Blake at the table. Jaune slides over a bowl of rice and eggs and a bottle of hot sauce. He nods in thanks but before he digs in he says, “Marrow’s stabilized last night but probably gonna be off duty for a bit.”

The white knight exhales like the world is finally off of him. Oscar pats his back.

“I have also received news that Miss Thyme has recovered as well,” Penny acknowledges.

“Thanks Penny,” Qrow nods and while that is good news there are still a million other things to unravel about last night.

The murders of Robyn’s supporters, Tyrian being his usual self, the whole thing apparently being recorded, Jacque Schnee winning the council seat and the no longer unaware Words upon Qrow’s back.

In the midst of these thoughts, Qrow’s fork slipped out of his grasp, bounced on the tabletop once, twice, and thrice before it hits Jaune’s nearly empty cereal bowl and proceeds to tip over. Half of the table and its placemats are drenched with milk and soggy Pumpkin Pete’s sugary goodness.

Another sigh expels from him, one that his kids have come to be familiar with. It’s the sound of their dear Uncle Qrow being tired of his own bullshit.

“Is everything okay,” Blake cautiously paused, passing over napkins, “between you and Clover?”

“Just peachy, totally okay, it’s nothing.” He shoved more rice in his mouth, whipping up the mess and muffling another assurance. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah that sounds like a lie,” Nora points out.

“Ugh, okay I’m not fine but I promise this isn’t about Clover.”

“But this is about soulmates,” Ren insightful notes because of course this guy is the one to figure out what’s bothering Qrow. He begins to brew more tea into the kettle, jasmine by the smell of it. Something Ren believes would calm Qrow’s nerves.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he defends but he knows his argument is weak. He’s been worrying and stressing over how he never realized James is his soulmate.

If it took weeks for Qrow to pull himself together to actually approach Clover about their Words then what the hell has James been doing for the past decade or so?

“Studies have shown that talking about your stressors can relieve them.”

As much as he would like to doubt that, he repeats a little dull, “Thanks Penny.”

“You are welcome Huntsman Uncle Qrow.”

“You can drop the huntsman.”

“Acknowledged Uncle Qrow.”

“She’s right you know,” Ruby said, placing a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. A painful frown tugs darkness into her silver eyes, “I told you, you can talk to us.”

He instantly wraps his arms around his little girl, pulling her away from the memories of the farmhouse, “I know, Ruby, I know. It’s just…” Qrow stops another sigh because that’s getting too repetitive, too familiar of his old habits, “This isn’t about me and Clover. It’s about me and James, we got history.”

“I thought everything was alright between you two,” Oscar said, his tone light with confusion and concern. “He told me that,” he stops, thinking he is over stepping until Qrow nods encouragingly. “James said that he cares about you a great deal, that nothing in your past will ever change that.”

For some reason, that hurts Qrow even more.

He should know that James cares for him, that their past relationship and pains does not erase the place they had in each other’s heart. But that was when they didn’t care about soulmates.

That’s was when Qrow believed he didn’t deserve to have Words etched on his skin.

Sure he’s still questions his worth but it’s different now. He has his kids and Clover and knows how to push away the need to drink and he has James back in his life too.

Oh gods, James, how long has those Words been on his back?

How much time has Qrow wasted with ignorance and drunkenness?

Did James even want him back?

“Your Words, Ironwood’s Words, came late, didn’t they?” Everyone turns to stare at Jaune as he describes, “Like they sneaked up on you or there was a delayed affect. And it all centers on the moment you realized how much time you lost.”

“Jaune,” Nora trails off.

He may be speaking to Qrow but the young knight’s mind is a millions miles away. “I had Marrow’s Words first,” he rubbed his right forearm.

Since arriving at Atlas, Jaune didn’t cover his Words in their down time. Qrow didn’t assume much, just figured that’s how Jaune wanted to live but now that he knows what it means…

_Oh so that’s how you pronounce your name_

…well there was no need to hide it.

Jaune continues, “But last year or so I found a second set.”

The instant after Ren sets the steaming teacups on the table, his weaves his arms around Jaune in a soft, gentle hold.

The implication is spoken in the silence that no one wants to break.

Qrow knows a few old hunter pals with this case. They nursed beer bottles to their chapped lips, misery in their eyes.

Delayed Words like this work with strong memories and even stronger emotions. How the person copes with so is anybody’s guess. The thing is though, majority of these situations bloom from first loves who’ve passed on.

“Qrow,” Jaune sits up a little straighter, speaking with painfully aged wisdom, “Don’t waste any more time.”

Now all the kids are staring at Qrow and while usually that is a tad nerve wracking, this time Qrow can practically feel their concern for his wellbeing.

“I won’t,” he promises, “but it’s gonna take a while to get through that thick head of his.”

“I think you should aim for the heart,” Oscar suggested, a small hopeful smile on him.

Nora’s smile is giddy, “That really trended last night!” She waved the quote in the air, “Bullshit! James Ironwood does have a heart!”

Right he nearly forgot. The whole Tyrian thing was recorded and apparently broadcasted live to the public. Qrow instantly hides his burning face in his hands.

Blake casts him a sympathetic frown, “I’m really sorry Tyrian revealed so much about you.”

He curls more into himself, realizing now how much information Tyrian provoked out of Qrow. Stuff about the headmasters, previously attacking him and Ruby, Qrow’s declaration of the General’s heart, and probably other stuff that were a lapse in memory.

From the couch, Weiss syncs up a big hologram to display the local news channel. It almost pleases Qrow that Robyn’s watch party is currently ranked as a bigger news story over Jacque Schnee’s victory.

The headlines read, **TERRIFYING PARTY CRASHER!**

The big front page image is that perfect freeze of Tyrian Callows inches away from poisoning Qrow Branwen. It has been subtitled, _The Scorpion and the Crow._

“You and Ruby are now in the public eye,” Weiss says with unenthusiastic bravado, “Welcome to the club.”

Ruby pulls her hood over her face, grumbling, “I don’t like this.”

“It’s not often I get quoted,” he muses, eyeing the italicized quotes further down the pages.

A few belonged to Robyn Hill and hell, even Tyrian. Then again, that guy talks in theatrics.

Penny stands up suddenly, her eyes trained to the photos.

She asks in a pure puzzlement, “Where are his Words?”

Blake and Yang share confused glances. The cat faunus asks, “What words?”

“Words,” Ruby elongates, “It was all under his scars.”

Weiss pulled up more screenshots of the live stream, a few in motions thanks to the inventions of gifs. She zoomed in to the gruesome torso, “They’re not here.”

“What? No we all saw them, right?” Jaune frantically looked around.

“They were edited out,” Qrow realized, “but why?”

“Maybe it would have given away his other soulmates,” Oscar guessed, “but that still doesn’t explain how this was recorded live.”

Ren frowns, “Technology doesn’t appear to be his skill set.”

“Nor is sanity,” Jaune bites, “What kind of person would do this to their Words?”

A lot of desperate people, Qrow will not say out loud. There are many people who react wildly at their Words so any sort of chaos could happen.

His old Chief said that the Words are a hint.

Jinn narrated that souls always seek other souls.

Ozpin hoped that it will all make sense.

But Tyrian rejected his Words. No, he tried to cut it out of him, ignored the concept and oath and weight of it completely, and now he’s this deranged and mad killer and…

Qrow is on his feet before he knows it, not hearing his kids’ concern as he rushes out of the commons room.

To think someone would outright deny their Soul Words in such a manner is unheard of. Yes there are cases where terrible things happen between soulmates. They could love other people or hate each other or any other number of reasons that brought nightmares to the world.

His legs ache as they pace, and then jog and now’s he practically running down the hallways with one destination in mind.

Qrow’s lungs are on fire and his heart is beating fast by the time he all but kicks the doors open to James' office.

“Qrow is something wrong?” James asked, not even angry that he interrupted a meeting with… wait what?

“A good morning to you, too,” Robyn Hill salutes.

His jumbled mind takes in the fact that the door was unlocked, sunlight shining into the room, and no secret blueprints on display. Both general and politician look at him expectantly.

He blindly closes the door behind him, needing an excuse to stall to regain his breath.

“Tyrian, he had a partner,” Qrow pulls out of his mind, “someone really tech savvy enough to hide his Words during the live feed.”

“Great another servant of this Queen of Callows, right?” Robyn complains.

He blinks at his fellow bird, “Wait, did you tell her about…”

“I told Miss Hill about the Amity Project,” James promptly stated, “and that the people who’d want to sabotage it would be the same people behind the Fall of Beacon.”

“And the ones responsible for killing my people,” she added. “I really hate government conspiracies.”

So no details about Salem, it makes sense but Qrow still looks at James like he grew a second head, “You actually told her.”

“Oscar talked me into speaking with who I’m afraid of so I brought Robyn up to speed about the Amity Tower.”

And definitely not the mother of all monsters.

“I also told another top agent which was a good call. She has a lead on an unusual Grimm migration pattern.” He pulls up a hologram of an active mission report, far out in the tundra’s southwest side.

Qrow doesn’t know what to say when he recognizes two names rostered underneath squad leader Agent Carolina Church, Agent David Washington and Captain Lavernius Tucker.

“But now is neither the time nor the place to talk about that. We have other things to do before Agent Carolina reports in. Thank you for the information, Qrow, is there anything else?”

His eyes return to the deep blue of James, a color he was once lost in just as much as he once drowned in alcohol.

“Jim we have to talk,” and damn does that line bring back memories.

In the past, they didn’t just talk. They argued and waved their hands wildly, breaking a few walls in the process.

“Ooh, no ‘Jimmy’? This must be serious and apparently none of my business.” Robyn, without another word, makes her exit. She nods at Qrow in goodbye before swiftly kicking the door on her way out.

The moment they’re alone, Qrow blurts out, “I said your Words, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

No fight, no hesitation, and no break in James’ neutral mask. Qrow has half the mind to scream at him, really test against that steely attitude like he always did. That never resulted in anything good, just more bitterness between them. It just filled the void that was created from their ever growing distance.

Here they stand, only a mere ten feet way, the biggest chasm Qrow needs to cross.

The more Qrow stares, the more James’ stillness breaks, starting with the idle fiddling of his cufflinks. He takes a step closer and there it is that flash of guilt in those sad blue eyes.

“James, I said your Soul Words,” he confirms, begging for any other reaction from the man.

“Yes,” he repeats, a bit strained this time and still meets Qrow’s eyes despite the growing misery in his own. “I figured this day would come, that you remembered.”

The truth on the Words on his back is nearly tumbling off of his tongue right as he listens to what James just said.

That he _remembered_ , as if after all this time James assumed he forgotten some key moment in their lives where James’ world changed and Qrow never noticed. He wouldn’t notice because back then he was an alcoholic.

“When did I say your Words?” Qrow swallows nervously, “Was I drunk?”

He can’t imagine the pain he put James through if he said James’ Words in some drunken spiel. His heart is hammering at the thought of fucking up their relations so badly.

James closes the distance, lays a steady warm hand on Qrow’s arm.

He smiles fondly at him, “Actually no, but you were high on adrenaline. We were in the middle of fighting a horde. You were pinned down and I rushed over to get the Grimm that was ready to pounce. I got there right in time and you cheered-“

“Jimmy my friend,” Qrow said in a tone that is the opposite of cheer, “You knew this for so long.”

That fight happened years ago, when they’re relationship wasn’t doing so great. There was too much distance and stress and desperate worrying between them.

_Jimmy my friend_

Qrow knows for certain that he said “I love you” months earlier.

“Why?” He asks breathlessly.

“I took the Words at face value. I accepted that fact that you called me a friend and that,” his eyes flicker off, debating whether to actually look at Qrow, “and that in any sort of scenario, I doubt I’d ever say ‘lucky you.’”

He drops his hand off of Qrow, the fingertips still tingling Qrow’s arm. The general looks away with shame, touching something he believed would never be his.

James must have taken one look at Clover and his gimmick and thought, ‘oh so this is Qrow’s soulmate.’

Clover Ebi and not James Ironwood, whose Words were never returned because Qrow gotten his late.

“But you never said anything about us.”

“What would I even say to you Qrow?” He spat back, the heat not aimed at Qrow, “I knew your Words and I knew how you would react to hearing them.”

Qrow vaguely remembers a night where he complained about how many times other people unintentionally said his Words to his face. _Lucky you_ spilled by the lips of strangers that never tugged on Qrow’s soul unlike Clover. He would either storm off at hearing the Words or drink more and take a foolish chance.

Back when they were together, Qrow never played with the fantasy of James saying _lucky you_ because his luck would never allow that kind of happiness in his life.

So Qrow shouldn’t be surprised that his luck is so bad that only now is Qrow presented with all of this bullshit, the moment in his life he refuses to touch a drop of alcohol.

It would be easy to drink is way out, to numb his brain from all of this. Hell, it could numb James’ heart too but that isn’t what Qrow wants.

He wants James back in his life.

He misses him.

“Qrow, I know that this is all such a huge mess,” James rambles, pinching his nose bridge, “and I promise I won’t interfere with your relationship with Clover ever again and… Qrow, put your shirt back on!”

Bare-chested, Qrow ignores the order and turns around. He hears the air get stuck in James’ throat.

_I meant it when I said it was good to see you again_

Those Words are written in a style that just screams military, neat and perfectly spaced between his shoulder blades. The faintest of chills touches the Words and Qrow sucks in a breath, unable and unwilling to move at all as James takes in the evidence that their souls are bound.

The brainless scarecrow and the heartless tinman are soulmates. Perhaps they weren’t in the beginning because as far as the black bird knew, a lucky fisherman was destined to him. 

Yet along this yellow brick road of life, the scarecrow gathered his wits and the tinman opened up his heart, all for the sake of these children crashed into their lives like a tornado threw them.

“I didn’t know,” Qrow admits with his voice weak and trembling but he needs to say it, “I just found it and, well, I needed to tell you.”

“The night you arrived,” James barely whispers, a ghost of all of his strength, “did you feel anything?”

Qrow turns around, hating how he misses the faint touch on the Words, and tells him straight up, “Only you.”

Everything he missed about James, his presence and his gravelly voice and just the shape of him that has been away from Qrow’s life, it all came back to him in that one hug.

James was Qrow’s _I miss you._

Clover was Qrow’s _I found you._

Qrow doesn’t quite know what _he_ is to either of them and normally he’d assume the worst but he can’t now. Clover kissed pride and joy into Qrow and years before, James had done the same thing before but with the notion of meeting again, a sense of returning to each other.

 _I miss you_ and _I found you._

If Qrow could actually find the words to describe this feeling he would, he’d tell James about the countless hours he spent worrying after him, the endless warmth he feels around Clover, and how Qrow feels, in every sense of the of the role, soul bound to both of them.

His old Chief was right. Everyone needs Words because everyone is an idiot.

In Qrow’s case, there is one idiot too many with unpredictable luck.

Winter barges into the room, because of bad luck (of course), and stares at the fact that Qrow is shirtless in front of James.

Too many emotions are warring in her, the absolute need to murder Qrow and the absolute need to be professional before her boss. Somehow her professionalism won as she marches up to them and presents two envelopes with wax seals, “We have been invited to my father’s estate, sir.”

One is for the General, stating that the victory party doubles as a trial for his council seat.

The second is for Qrow, the guest of honor for his bravery and victory of locking up a major criminal.

Well shit.

Winter sends him a death glare, “I advised you dress yourself accordingly.”

Faster than any other moment in his life where he’s caught in the state of undress, Qrow shucks his shirt back on, halfheartedly fumbling with the many buttons.

Why did he let Weiss design this outfit again?

“We better prepare for my trial,” James speaks, somehow avoiding the awkwardness of having Qrow redressing right next to him.

“My father will no doubt take whatever measures he can do now that he has a council seat,” Winter said. A new war is in her eyes, hatred for her father and worry for her General.

“This is just _great,_ ” Qrow adds, rubbing his eyes.

He can practically feel James’ stress levels rise and now Qrow can’t let their Soul Words distract him from this. Without looking back, Qrow promptly leaves the room.

The weight of James’ staring is still on his back, where his Words are scrawled.

His timing just will never be lucky, will it?

Qrow just knows he will not have a pleasant evening so there is only one way he will tolerate it.

He opens up the girls’ dorm room and shouts, “Weiss, I need an outfit idea that will piss off your shitty dad!”

Team RWOBY (the addition of Oscar) is huddling in a circle, almost as if they’re conspiring about something.

As their mentor, Qrow is pretty proud of this.

Weiss gets the biggest grin on her face.

What happens next, much to his dismay, is a full blown fashion montage for him and all of his kids. Sure it would be smart to just wear their huntsman gear but with the sudden spotlight upon Qrow and Ruby, they need to dress up to a certain degree.

That absolutely does not stop them from bringing their weapons.

“You look ravishing,” Clover compliments because of course this man does, he looks completely smitten when Qrow stepped out of their transport vans.

“We are very unlucky that we didn’t get to ride together,” Qrow said, not at all ready as everyone gathers in the Schnee Manor’s pathway.

The actual Atlas military officers have chosen their signature uniform regalia, a show of pride for their career and loyalty to their General Ironwood in this dire hour.

Meanwhile, the Vale hunters decided to go use up the money they earned for more costumed clothes.

The boys of Team JNR wore classic suits and ties but with bold colors. Jaune’s was a dark blue suit jacket left unbutton to show off the white vest lined with gold and imprinted red leaves. He still wore his metal gloves and his sword clung to his belt and red sash.

For Ren, his entire suit was pastel pink that gradually turned white at the ends of his sleeves. His green undervest had lotus flowers laced in the material. Since Ren didn’t wear heavy armor, the only addition from his usual gear was the knife strapped to his forearm and his guns at his hips. 

Nora’s pink dress is so far the biggest out of everyone. The skirt was puffy like a princess, light blue ruffles underneath, but she assured that she would have no problem fighting in it. More blue ruffles cuff at the end of her long sleeves. Embedded into the dress lining were white pearls to form hearts. Her dress was high collar and its bust had another heart shaped for the front. In the back were silvery wings sewn into. Her hammer is somewhere in all this fabric?

The girls of RWBY all had different styles.

The golden pantsuit of Yang was definitely something her father would disapprove of simply due to the ‘tiddy window.’ Qrow didn’t mention is own disapproval because he knows Yang wouldn’t listen. The only thing that prevents him even trying is the black sheer long sleeves worn underneath the top part. All over the golden silk are patterns of flames, only noticeable if with a close look.

Blake actually pulled inspiration from Menagerie. It’s a backless deep purple gown with black flowers woven into the hips to create that mermaid style. Golden sparkles are around the leg slits. Her white shawl is equally sparkly with tuffs of fluff at the ends and it hides her Gambol Shroud. 

As for the Schnee herself, Weiss outfitted herself to match her sister. Although her white suit looks less military then Winter as it is a silkier material and a short jacket like but its front has tails long enough for Weiss to tie into a bow at her waistline. The black vest underneath has roses in the collar flaps with each button to match.

Ruby, the simple gal that she is, wears a red velvet dress with short sleeves, the skirt ending at knee length, and a white ribbon tied around her waist. Up and down the dress are more rose designs. Crescent Rose is at the small of her back like always. A snowflake charm hangs from her choker. She refuses to wear anything other than her usual combat boots.

Meanwhile, Oscar has something similar to his green coat but with far less belts or buckles. His suit vest is a clean and neat white with orange buttons. The red tie might not add to his color pallet but Oscar wanted to at least match that with Ironwood.

Lastly, Qrow wears the classiest charcoal jacket there is that matches this dark red high-low skirt. At his kids’ insistence, the skirt’s pleated pattern was designed into feather shapes, drabbing across his thighs and overflowing behind his legs. Across his jacket’s back are black wings sweeping over the sleeves that has been rolled up to have stark white inside pop out.

Clover offer up his arm for Qrow to link up with, that snazzy little gentleman act really tempting Qrow to laugh.

“The moment when we’re alone,” Clover brushes his lips to the shell of his ear, “well, I believe I won’t be as professional as usual.”

That better not be the sound of snickering children around him as he cannot produce a single word out of his mouth.

It doesn’t help that the moment Robyn Hill steps out of her vehicle transport, she waves over, “Nice bird legs.”

Behind her, James steps out and freezes at the sight of Qrow and Clover. Not a second later, the General straightens up his coat and marches to lead the front of his party.

“You talked to him right?”

“As best as I could Clover,” he mumbled, “didn’t really finish it and now the timing is not great.”

“I don’t think time is the problem here,” Clover said right as the enormous front doors open to a very small boy.

From what Qrow knew of the Schnee siblings, Winter was all about fleeing from her father, Weiss was all about defining her father, and Whitley was all about mimicking his father.

Down to the cadence and hand movement, Whitley acts with every bit of smug blueblood attitude as if he is Winter’s age.

After more nitpicks at them, he lets them into the parlor. It’s a full on gala here, Atlas’ very best dressed to flaunt and banter, servants carrying food platters with the tiniest of dishes, and from another doorway, the sounds of an orchestra and its ballroom.

“Father has planned this night in both celebration and business,” Whitley directs to the General and to Qrow. “As the newest councilman, he wants to treat you all with the utmost delights before the meeting for dinner.” He turns to his sister with an unkind smile, “Father would welcome an impromptu performance, dear sister.”

Weiss crosses her arms, “I sincerely doubt Father welcomes any sort of improvising.”

“Perhaps,” he shrugs, “either way, he has acquired the best food and wine for the guests of honor.”

Qrow gives a shrug of his own, “Yeah, I don’t drink.”

Their kid host falters, his practiced cold attitude and glided mannerism pulled to a stop as Whitley blinks up to Qrow.

His tiny voice peeks out of that rich kid mask, “Really?”

It feels a little awkward and sad to see the kid thrown off guard at the idea of sobriety.

“Indeed, some adults choose not to,” Winter moves closer to stand with her younger siblings, probably the first time in forever to have the three of them in the same room.

Whitley continues to blink wordlessly, giving Qrow a new set of eyes. Innocent and confused and hopefully eyes that seen the impossible. Even more jarring is that Winter is glancing back at him as if grateful or something.

Qrow doesn’t have to look at Robyn to know the kid acquisition counter is going up in her head.

“Um, if you would all follow me,” Whitley guides them to the ballroom where they’re all expected to wait in before Ironwood’s trial.

Winter sends Qrow and Ruby a stern frown.

“You are Ruby are esteemed guests thanks to the leaked arrest on Tyrian,” She explained. “Don’t be surprised if you get swarmed.”

Ruby mopes, “I hate socializing.”

Qrow agrees, “Here, here.”

Once they’re in the ballroom the Ace Captain gives his team a heads up to be on alert and patrol about. With Marrow still out of commission, the remaining three are as serious as ever, nodding once before walking away. Ironwood has already gotten rope away into small talk with people in suits as Winter and Penny are faithfully by his side.

Ruby is about to tell her team the same until a sudden crowd is in front of them.

“It’s the Crow and the Rose!” Someone cheers and now there are a bunch of rich folks tossing praises to Ruby and Qrow for their wonderful support on keeping dangerous faunus in line.

“We were just doing our jobs,” Ruby almost strains her voice to be heard over the numerous voices.

One man has a boisterous laugh, “You, the Rose, I can’t imagine how terrifying it must be to face off an animal like that criminal. I congratulate your efforts in stopping him. It must be a fantastic duel when you bested him and sliced off his tail.”

The nearest waiter hides a horrified look, his rabbit ears twitching.

Ruby took a big step away and Weiss has a secure hand on her elbow to keep her from tripping. She raises her hands in defense, “No, I did that in self-defense, I swear!”

“If you all would give my niece some space,” Qrow nearly spats out. Clover has a firm grip on his arm to keep him from doing anything featherbrained. His glare at least wards off the closest flaunters. “What she did, she did in account of a dire situation in the field against a dangerous man, faunus or not.”

That dissatisfies more people to leave their crowd, much to his kids’ relief. The RNJR team tensed up at the memory in the abandoned town, it was one of their first real encounters against a trained assassin.

With less people, a young blue haired guy in a swanky suit pushes his way to the front. Unlike the rest of the adults, this kid has a stress waving off of him.

“Oh it’s you,” Weiss said dully.

The guy winces at that, surprising Weiss, but he regains his tense frown at Ruby, “Do you know if May’s okay?”

It was at this point that Qrow realized that not one person has raised praise or question at the other people assisting in the watch party fight.

“Henry,” a man behind him sneers, “we do not talk about your cousin.”

Henry stiffens under his father’s gaze but he keeps his worried eyes with the hunters before him, needing answers, “I couldn’t find any news if she was, only videos of her fighting that man.”

“She’s fine,” Robyn assures kindly, “just staying at Operative Amin’s side.”

The blueblood lets out a small breath of relief, all he can afford to do while surrounded by his fellow Atlas flock. Still though, the kid thanks the Mantle hero openly before his father drags him away.

Speaking of (shitty) fathers, their host joins them at last, “I’m not at all surprised to see my guests enthralled by the likes of all of you. We all love new faces gallivanting through battles and adventures.”

“I didn’t think love or gallivanting would be in your vocabulary,” Robyn simply states.

Jacque regards his losing competitor with a high brow, “Miss Hill, a pleasure to see you here. Although I did not know you’re a part of Ironwood’s entourage.”

“They’re my ride.”

“Hmm,” he miffed and faces Qrow. He absolutely glowers at the sight of the nontraditional but dashing skirt. “Branwen, I don’t believe we had the pleasure of introductions.”

“That’s because you were a bit focused on hounding Jimmy at the time,” Qrow states, completely aware of their ever present audience.

It is a god damn joy to watch Jacque just twitch and squirm all under one second as he mentally tucks away his annoyance underneath that rug of a rich mask. The snide smile and cheery blank eyes are more for his fellow peers than for Qrow.

“I was very passionate about my concerns for the General. You must understand that at least.” He laughs to correct himself, “Ah but you might not. You are a foreigner so Atlas affairs are not exactly your style.”

He gestures vaguely at Qrow’s outfit.

“If my style is worrying you then I’m afraid you can’t handle the rest of me,” Qrow said and inexplicitly at that moment, a dangling crystal falls from a chandelier above and lands into Jacque’s wineglass.

Its slash nearly ruins the man’s white suit and even more so when Jacque almost hit a guest at the unexpected mess.

“I think your shoes drank too much, Jacque,” he teased and a few other Atlesians chuckled.

The host glares as much as he can underneath the attention, “Charming, I bet that’s how you impress all the headmasters.”

Qrow has a smile that’s all teeth, “Do you really want to cross that line, Jacque?”

The rising tension is slowly breaking their host’s confidence, a first peek under the mask as something like fear biting more than he can chew.

“I have other guess to greet,” he excuses himself and promptly shoves his drink to a waiter and walks off.

“That went better than I expected,” Clover admits, nudging an elbow at him, “Bad luck huh?”

“Oh I am definitely taking credit for that.”

The evening gets a lot less awkward now that the fanfare is over. The hunters kept to their selves as did the Atlas elitist. Although it is mostly due to Robyn’s sharp tongue that few dare challenge her for a conversation.

Fortunately Qrow and Clover found a reclusive spot in the ballroom where they can easily see the whole room and the doors.

“So you thought that taking off your clothes in his private office was a good idea,” Clover summed up.

“It was only my shirt.”

“Still, that’s enough to really throw someone off their game,” he winks.

Qrow rolls his eyes, “I needed some way to really convince him.” He ran one hand through his combed hair, “He knew all this time that I was his soulmate and never told me because I only had your Words at the time. I know him,” he stares pass the ballroom dancers to see James. “I know that he doesn’t want me back.”

Clover wraps his arms around Qrow, “That is not true. James is the type of man who sacrifices his wants believing it is someone else’s needs.”

He can’t deny that but Qrow still adds, “I don’t think he’ll listen to me.”

Clover hums, his eyes never off of James, “Qrow, do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” he replies, “Of course.”

His soulmate gives him a grateful smile before he pulls away. He kisses his cheek briefly before marching confidently to Qrow’s other soulmate.

Qrow only has one brain cell to think _‘oh no’_ before it’s gone.

Clover raise a palm up to the General, poised with complete seriousness and natural grace.

“James, may I have this dance?”

The General stares at the hand and slowly trails up to Clover’s eyes. Not a second later does James accepts, letting Clover walk him to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Qrow is gawking.

It must be a military thing to dance the waltz with perfection and tempo all the while keeping a straight face under the gaze of the elite. Qrow admits he might crack under that kind of pressure, almost did with the numerous of eyes still on him, but dancing is a whole other ball park.

“My, my, I didn’t think his prosthetics would be so graceful with the months of no appointments,” someone muses with a hint is dismay.

Glancing over, all Qrow saw was the white of her dress, not as expensive as the rest of the party but the purple trimming does match the owner’s eyes.

To his side is a woman Qrow has only met on two occasions.

The first time was when there was window between Qrow and the operating table James was set on, his right side beginning to be modified. The second time was months later when James, restless from the bedrest, demanded to go on a mission with Qrow and this woman is suddenly there with surgical tools in hand, chasing after the soldier and yelling at him _to stop dying already, your arm is about to fall off!_

“He’s been really busy, Grey.”

“Busy?” The doctor asks exasperatedly, “Busy is when Pietro’s clinic is full of injured miners and my medical wing is full of soldiers barely recovering aura after being stationed in the middle of the tundra.” She shakes her head, her black hair swishing at her ears. “I will never understand soldiers and their death wishes.”

“Grey,” he tries to stop her endless rambling but is ignored.

Grey taps her chin, “Well actually I have done extensive studies on the psychological profiles of the Atlas military but what does the school board do with my papers? They implement some trauma study courses only _after_ I convinced Ironwood.”

“Hey,” he begins calmly, “if you’re as smart as your five PhD’s then you know what’s going on through his head.”

“Are you referring to his increased paranoia, lack of self-care, and his high stress?” The doctor lists off without blinking. She then claps quietly, “Although I have noticed and small percentile increase to his ability to trust others. That is quite remarkable progress. I have you to thank for that, Mr. Branwen.”

He squints at her, more in curiosity and not suspicion, “And how would you know to rate his trust issues?”

“He added me onto that super-secret Amity Project.”

“Last I checked, you’re only a medical doctor and not an engineer.”

“Well I needed new hobbies.”

“Needle point wasn’t enough for you?”

“Simmons borrowed my tools to destress after missions,” she said, “and I needed to test how his prosthetics preformed actions outside of weapons of war.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I don’t think Jimmy would volunteer for stuff like that.”

“Oh he did before,” she chirped much to his surprise, “Ironwood used to tend to the academy’s gardens with Frank and me but as you said, he’s been busy.”

They shared concerned glances and looked over to the General. He’s still waltzing with Clover and Qrow tries very hard not to worry at whatever his soulmates are talking about.

James’ brows furrow a little but that doesn’t hamper their sway across the dancefloor. Still they’re both focused into their conversation to the point where Qrow just knows Clover’s semblance is engaged for the sake of not bumping into the other dancers.

“He won’t be busy if Jacque Schnee boots him off the council,” muttered Qrow.

“Pssh,” Grey shrugged, “as if that will stop Ironwood or the rest of us as a matter of fact.”

“You’re damn right about that,” he agreed.

Maybe after tonight, the law or military won’t be on their side but that will not stop James from doing whatever he can to stop Salem in the long run. Now if only Qrow and the kids can make sure James doesn’t go overboard.

Grey’s usual energy dims, “He has to know he’s not alone right?”

The worry in her voice resonates within Qrow. If he’s been the one traveling around Vale then it must have been people like Emily Grey who’s been checking up on James’ headspace. Technically it is her job but hey, she’s a damn good doctor for tending to a patient like General Ironwood.

Both have a laugh when they see Clover attempt to dip the General. It is not at all smooth but James rolls with it as best he can.

“He’s starting to learn that,” Qrow assured.

“Yeah, you’re right. I mean you’re here so that must help his anxieties.”

“Okay, now I doubt you.”

Grey turns to him, raising a brow, “As one of his doctors, I can completely assure you that you’re presence alone assist his anxiety and heartrate.”

It would be so easy to dismiss this as some medical excuse or whatever but Qrow honestly sees this as some sort of compliment. Clover would bat his pretty eyelashes if Qrow deflects in his usual manner.

Before he could indicate his own hesitance on this, the doctor pats his shoulder with a genuine smile, “You changed, haven’t you?”

He mumbles, “You’re not my doctor.”

She rolls her eyes, “I have _six_ PhD’s, I use them whenever I want and right now I think I sense a change in you.”

Like he recalled, they’ve only met because of James so Grey’s only references was either Depressed Qrow or Tired and Half Drunk Qrow.

Now that this is Sober Qrow with a glass of water offered from a waiter sent by Whitley, it is safe to say that the huntsman has certainly changed a lot.

“Well,” he said, “I started listening to the people in my life.”

A hush fills the room when the kid host approaches the edge of the dancefloor, calling the General to the dinner table. James and Clover finish with grace, bowing to the small applause before they follow Whitley. Winter and Penny are right behind them. As for Robyn, she walks at James’ side.

This is it, the main event of the evening and Qrow begs his luck to behave.

Clover sends a wink to Qrow, “Wish us luck!”

A calming wave blankets over his head as he replies back, “I mean they already invited you, didn’t they?”

The moment they exit the ballroom to the entrance parlor, Grey is smirking.

He frowns, “What?”

“Nothing, just need to send Captain Tucker a message.” She darts her eyes back to Clover’s back and to him.

“I doubt you can reach him right now,” he said, remembering the mission roster.

“No I believe I can,” Grey brings out her scroll, tapping away. “See, Lopez is testing the Tower’s radius between Atlas and their location. He theorizes he’s able to secure a stable channel from me to Agent Carolina.”

“I didn’t think you Atlas people would ever use military resources for gossips.”

Grey cackles, “Branwen, if you think that’s bad then you haven’t seen the Reds and Blues in the field.”

“And you have, Doc?”

Her whole being lights up, just as much as Clover did when he started rambling about this impossible team. Of course those were word of mouth stories. Doctor Grey provides vivid first person accounts of the team of soldiers that almost always land in her office.

It feels like fifty seven minutes (probably not) have passed and Qrow only has a growing list of questions about these insane adventures when his scroll pings.

_Little Petal: can you come over to the lobby pls_

_Best Bird: why?_

_Little Petal: need to cause a distraction, jaune has an idea_

_Little Petal: we need you to stand around and do nothing_

_Best Bird: i was born for this_

And thus he and Grey have a front row seat of Jaune, Nora, and Ren causing mayhem in the best way possible: flinging food in the air only for it to land on a nicely dressed woman who tosses her wine at Whitley.

Once again, Qrow is proud of his kids.

“It’s nice to see them like this,” she said, “just them being kids.”

“Yeah,” he agreed but his tone is faint.

In a world like theirs, child soldiers of any land are a necessity. As a huntsman and a teacher, he’s responsible for preparing them for the dangers and the pressure. For Emily, she has to patch them all them up and send them back into the field if capable.

“Tucker’s lieutenants graduated last year,” Grey said, smiling wishfully. “They’re near your kids’ ages and just as mature.”

“They must be a handful.”

“At first,” she nods, “they messed up a lot in training but now they definitely improved. Although Jensen still ends up crashing whatever vehicle she’s driving.”

Qrow whistles lowly, knowing from his own experience, “Yeah, Jaune over there bashed his shield into his own head sometimes.”

“And one time Andersmith tried to pull a Caboose with a tank.”

“Oh no, I think Clover told me that story, where that guy got stuck in the cockpit?”

“That’s the friendly fire story, I’m talking about the time where Caboose hopped into the newest model and-“

Another ping goes off, this time from Grey’s scroll.

“It’s Lopez,” she said, her face increasing in worry as she reads the messages.

Instantly tensing, the walking bad luck charm does what he does best, worry. “What’s wrong?”

“Mantle’s heating grid turned off and,” she trailed off as a new message appeared, this time a video.

She shoves the scroll close to their faces and only a few seconds into the message, he and Grey are running to the dining room.

Since neither of them knew where it is, they accidentally kick in the door to the wrong room.

Willow Schnee, the lady of the house, is lounging on a fancy sofa. She blinks once, sips her wine bottle, and points them over to the next room.

“Um, thanks,” he rushes out and proceeds to kick open the door of the next room.

In the room where it happens, they see Jacque getting cornered by Weiss’ Armored Geist as the huntress herself and her sister glare at him with great intensity.

“Are you arresting your dad?” Qrow blurts out because wow this is top notch telenovela.

“Yes I am, Uncle Qrow.”

Qrow has never been so proud.

(Don’t tell the others)

“Huh, so that’s the world lightening smile of his,” Robyn elbowed Clover.

Grey runs to the General’s side, “Sir, Lopez alerted that the heating grid has shut down.”

“What?”

Horror consumes the room.

The two other council members are already verifying the news with their connections while the newest one has taken a seat, unable to stand against the furious Mantle hero.

Under so much karma and glares, Jacque admits to working with Arthur Watts and is responsible for giving that mad scientist even more power, his price to pay just for a council seat and misery for one James Ironwood.

It doesn’t get easier when once the arrested man is escorted out, no doubt telling the party it is over, when Grey hands her scroll to the General.

“Sir, you need to see this.”

Before he presses anything, James takes a glance around the room.

The two councilmembers are present, Ruby, Blake, and Yang entered the moment Weiss’ father left, Penny is standing with the girls, Robyn is making no move to pick up the chair she threw, simply staring down at him, and Clover is right at Qrow’s side.

James takes a deep breath and sets the scroll on the table and lets the video play for all to see.

A soldier in light blue armor is in center frame and while the helmet covers all facial expressions, her voice is rough and tired and horrified.

 _“This is Agent Carolina, signaling our distress beacon on a secure channel to General Ironwood. We eliminated the Grimm hoard in our location but the scouts reported there are much more inbound.”_ Her entire frame trembles for a second before she composes herself, _“General, it’s_ her _.”_

In the background, Tucker’s distinct voice is complaining, _“This is the worst thing ever! Of all time!”_

The room is silent as the message ends there.

“Who is _‘her’_?” Robyn asks, gritting her teeth. “Is _her_ the Queen Callows kills for? _Her_ who Watts hacks for?” She stomps over to the man and for all of her anger, she holds out her hand like a butcher knife, “Is she who you’re protecting _us_ from?”

A heavy sigh expels from the General. He takes Robyn’s hand and reveals his truth.

Meanwhile Ruby bites her lip, torn between smiling at the sight of James opening up and her own guilt tearing her insides. She mulls it over and Qrow can’t help but think of how much she really has grown.

Her eyes meet Qrow and just like with Summer, they shared an wordless exchange.

The two council members take the news as good as anyone expects. Robyn is shaken to her core but this is the truth she’s been digging for.

All the while everyone struggles to come up with a solution for the heating grid issue. Grey already assure that Atlas’ top engineers are on the case but that won’t stop the immediate panic. An alert from Clover’s coms confirms the approaching Grimm at the barriers.

It becomes clear what needs to be done.

General Ironwood gives Team RWBY and JNR and the Ace Operatives orders to head down to Mantle.

Amity Tower has enough security protocols and safety measure thanks to Head Engineer Lopez. The barriers of Mantle are stable from all the recent constructions too but with the alert from Agent Carolina, the coming Grimm outbreak has to be more motivated than usual.

Oh gods, Salem is on her way.

The room begins to clear out, the kids already heading to the airships and the council members taking their leave.

Qrow is at James’ side when he all but collapses into a chair. His plan to tell the world about Salem is still salvageable but is that the right call?

Checking their scrolls, Clover and Grey are going over Agent Carolina’s full report, estimating the witch’s ETA. They conclude it is only a matter of hours.

“Fuck,” Robyn sums it best. “What do we do? Evacuate Mantle to Atlas only to get chased by a Grimm swarm?” She slams her hands on the table, “That’s not good enough. We have to save the people and you know what that means, Ironwood.”

“Fighting Grimm is what we all trained to do,” James said and Grey politely keeps her head shaking silent. “Right, nearly all of us trained to fight but we all do what we need to do for the people’s protection.”

As the General stands up, a new found strength rises with him. His Ace Captain stands at attention, “I follow your lead, sir.”

Qrow nods, “We can stop her, James.”

That’s when the tinman stills.

James turns to him, his expression almost lost until he sets his jaw straight, tension flowing in and out of him, “So it’s true. She can’t be killed.”

“What?” Clover chokes out, looking at his general and to his soulmate, grief stricken.

Qrow stands there, frozen beyond dread.

“Why do you say that?” Robyn questions shakily, her resolve crumbling. Her hand twitches, as if seeking truth on a reflex but knows it might crush her.

It hurts to see Grey speechless, void of all movement and expressions. Yet her eyes are gazed over, overthinking everything that’s being said.

Qrow was never a good liar, excused himself with half-truths or just plain avoiding an answer.

Right now with the way James doesn’t even twitch at the news of their immortal foe, Qrow does not have the heart in him to further explain.

Instead, James explains his conclusion.

“Whenever Salem’s name was brought up in the meetings, Miss Rose used terms like ‘defeat’ or ‘stop’ and she couldn’t look me in the eye when I said we have a chance at destroying her. I assumed she behaved as so due to her age, her reluctance to kill, but then you right now said ‘stop.’”

From the sharp jerky movement of Clover holding his forehead, he probably noticed the pattern too. Qrow can’t spare Clover much observation, his entire being focused on James because this is unraveling too fast for him to handle.

James gave him a heavy look, “Qrow, after everything Salem has done to Beacon, Oz, Leo,” he hesitated over the name of the next victim, “Summer. I expected you to would want to destroy her at all costs. You wouldn’t change your mind unless you learned you couldn’t.”

His voice is a little airy, still lost, “I didn’t know how to tell you or if I should.”

Flashes of betrayal, regret, shame, and anger flicker through James and probably Qrow too if he could breathe properly to notice the tight clench in his heart. He never wanted to hurt James in this way, pricking the massive issues of paranoia that hangs around James’ neck.

“Branwen’s right.”

Everyone snaps their heads to the doctor. She takes a step closer to place a small hand on the General’s metal arm.

Grey continues with a concerned frown, “You aren’t okay James and as much as I want to say you have gotten better, that doesn’t change how you suffered so much. You’re scared, we’re all scared, and,” her voice cracks, her hand clenching the coat sleeve. She mumbles quietly, “I can’t lose another general, another friend, to fear.”

“Emily,” James whispers, grief washing over the two as he pulls her into a hug, “You know it wasn’t fear in his final thoughts.”

She lifts her head up, the tears in her eyes don’t damper her smile, “And what was it then?”

He huffs, close to the laughs Qrow fondly knows, “Courage, Doyle had courage and faith in us.”

“Exactly,” she untangles the hug, “So General, what’s the plan?”

James faces Robyn, “We need to unite Mantle and Atlas. Will you help me, Miss Hill?”

“If it means everyone’s safety, absolutely.”

They set a plan in motion but first they should probably leave the manor of a man they just arrested. Willow politely closes the door behind them, a wine bottle in hand.

After the night she had, it is a little bit justified.

Oscar is with them on James’ personal airship back to the academy. He’s having a lovely chat with Robyn and Grey about how he has two souls. Grey is very fascinated.

Seated in pilot seats, James has that heavy gaze back on and Qrow prepares for the worst.

“There’s more you’re not telling me, yes?”

“It’s about Oz,” Qrow admits quietly. “He used a question, we don’t know what, and then Ruby used another to find how what he was hiding from us.”

He’s not sure if he can properly sum of the lost fable, he’s too mentally exhausted from the story.

“So there’s one question left,” Clover whispers. He learns over Qrow’s seat, pointedly not turning his head towards at the Lamp.

James refuses to acknowledge that, instead focusing on the other part, “That’s how you learn about Salem.”

“She was once human,” Qrow began, not knowing if he could stop at all, “She loved Oz to the point where she refused his death. The gods didn’t scare her but being loveless and lonely did. She sacrificed humanity to sate her revenge and even after that she lost her own humanity in an attempt to die.”

Salem must have been so tired.

Qrow knows how that feels.

When Qrow watched Salem throw herself off the ledge, he knew _exactly_ how she felt.

“After Oz’ return, she was scared to lose him again and the same can be said about Oz. They had a family, four little girls but they…” Qrow dips his head down, gripping his arms to stop the shaking. Clover is instantly there, warm hands rubbing his shoulders.

A cold hand presses comforting weight on his arm, it helps him calm down.

With a shuddering breath, Qrow finishes, “Oz went through so much worse than he ever told us. And apparently a hundred years or so ago, he asked the Lamp’s guardian if he can destroy Salem. The answer was ‘you can’t.’”

The ship is quiet. It is highly likely the other three passengers were listening in.

“Wait and that’s it? Nothing more?”

Back with Lamp of Knowledge, the Happy Huntress is analyzing it with a glare.

“Yeah,” Oscar said, cradling the small thing that caused everyone’s meltdowns with his brows furrowed.

She frowned, “And it was Ozpin who asked the question, him alone.”

“That’s what I just said,” Qrow huffed, a little annoyed at repeating all of this.

Robyn points at Oscar, “You’re not Ozpin.”

Something clicks inside Oscar as he echoes slowly, “I’m not Ozpin.” He looks to Qrow, “Ozpin only asked about _him_ destroying Salem.”

“And while _he_ can’t,” Qrow pieces together, “we’re a whole new variable.”

“Well, statistically, Salem is still immortal,” Grey said, “so destroying is still off the table, stopping her may be still our best endgame.”

Endgame, Oscar and Qrow share a look and the huntsman doesn’t stop the boy as he explains, “There’s another thing you should know about the relics. If all four are brought together, the gods will be summoned to judge all of humankind.”

The temperature of the ship drops a few degrees and not because of the offed heating grid. No one dares interrupts the hums of the ship as James lands at the docking bay. 

Qrow knows that his coping to this particular news was to drown himself in alcohol so he’s much relived and a bit envious to see his fellow friends all over thinking in their own heads. Sure they also look like they want a drink but there’s no open bar at the academy.

“I’ve sent Penny and Winter to Fria, just in case she’s targeted,” James reported as everyone makes their out of the airship terminal.

Their currently plan is to broadcast the message about Salem, not only to Mantle and Atlas but according to Lopez, the Amity Tower can at least transmit to the next continent. It’s not much but a little can go in the long run.

“We wanted to tell you but we were scared how you’d react,” said Oscar, he nervously fumbles with his cane’s handle. “When we first met you, you were…”

“A paranoid man with too much power and control issues,” Grey supplied, almost clinically and totally not snarky.

“Yeah, that.”

The doctor isn’t fazed by James’ offended frown. She shrugs, “Would you really correct me?”

The general sighs, not making an argument. Instead he takes a knee to Oscar, just like in their first meeting.

“I’m sorry. The things I’ve done and failed to do are enough of a reason for your wariness.” He rubs his forehead, still processing the truth, “This all is terrifying and I want to be angry,” Oscar flinches at that and the sight catches all the adults’ breath. James quickly rectify that, “No not you, never you Oscar. I’m mad at Oz for leaving us with this mess.”

Oscar still has his head downcast, speaking small, “You’re left with just me.” 

The boy tilts his head up when gentle hands hold onto his solders. James smiles the first time since all of this began, “I’m more than glad that you’re here, Oscar. I don’t want to lose you, not to Salem or to even Oz.”

A tension flows out of Oscar, his own smiling tugging on but then he’s shifting on his feet, “Okay, so about that, we don’t really know if my soul merges with Oz. It wasn’t really conclusive but I know that I’ll still be myself in a way.”

Relieved chuckles leave James, “Good, I would have really missed you.”

The smile on Oscar freezes a bit, as if he remembered something. His eyes flickered to Qrow before he looks James in the eyes, “I know you’re supposed to go do the whole message with Robyn right now but can you do something for me first?”

“Anything.”

“Go talk with Qrow and Clover already. We’re in the calm before the storm, no better time than now.”

The three men in question stare at the kid. Meanwhile, Robyn cackles at all of them.

“Don’t deny a kid’s wish,” she calls, smoothly stealing Oscar away as Grey leads them off.

“I recommend talking over there,” Grey points to the overview balcony designed to have the view of the open sky, the clear tundra, and a bird’s eye view of Mantle.

All in all, a perfect place to discuss the existence of soulmates and its trialing struggles and discoveries. That and if Qrow needs an escape he can just easily dive off and fly away.

Perfect.

Still he almost expects James to runaway but there are no more interruptions as the three of them make their way to the balcony. Mantle below is clear of Grimm at the moment, success for the kids at least, and the evacuation ships have all departed the docking bay. It’s clear for the most part with military personal awaiting but they’re nowhere near their General stands, fiddling with this cufflinks.

“Before you two say anything, let me just say this,” James begins, placing his hands behind his back, a need for control and routine, “I care about you both and more than anything I want you both safe, to see you both make it to the other side of this war.”

Qrow rolls his eyes, so damn tired of all this military mannerism, “And then what? You say congrats to us and leave?” He gets into James’ personal space, vowing, “I’m not losing you again.”

“You never lost me Qrow,” he declared sadly, “but for years I believed I already lost you.”

Guilt weighs on his tongue because Qrow lived through those exact thoughts, believing that he’ll never have James back. The only difference is that Qrow was never plagued with thinking his soulmate would never have corresponding Words.

James had to live with this reality where Qrow didn’t see him as a soulmate and along the way James found the proof of all of his heartache.

“Because you found me,” said Clover, his voice lost in a memory. “When we first met, you sent me and my team on missions that moved us up the ranks. I thought it was because you saw potential in me or believed that everything I’ve done earned your trust.” His teal eyes hardened and he couldn’t tear his eyes off of his general, “Did you just see me and think my luck will solve your life?”

Having a nickname of Lucky Charm must have skewed Clover’s self-worth just as much as Qrow feels about being a bad luck charm.

“Of course not,” James assured, that old shame riling him up to save whatever they have, “Clover you’re one of the best men I have ever met. Your semblance was not a factor in placing my trust in you because you’re a good person.” He shifts his gaze between the two of them, “You’re both important to me. I knew you two are soulmates and I,” the tension in him drops with the crumbling cadence in his voice, “I can’t be the one to separate you both.”

Qrow instantly takes James’ hand, the metal one, in his own, “Jim, that doesn’t change the fact that I said your Words. I’m still your soulmate.”

Another wreck is inside of James as he admits, “But I’m late, I could have reached out to you at any time and I didn’t. I have to live with that.” He ducks his head down but he doesn’t pull his hand away, “You were each other’s first Words. I was never yours first.”

Clover places his hands on his hips, “If we did the ‘I licked it first’ rule then technically Qrow would be all yours first.”

A deep flush crawls up James’ neck.

Biting his cheek, Qrow decides to add, “You did do a lot of licking.”

_“Qrow!”_

“I am not wrong.”

“James,” Clover said, “You and Qrow had a relationship, an important one.”

James shakes his head at them, this time letting go of Qrow’s hand, “I just wanted to do what was best for you the both of you, even if that means I’m not the best for you.”

Anger sparks inside of the scarecrow. He’s so tired of his tinman refusing his heart.

“You don’t get to decide that for me,” He begins, marching back into James’ bubble, a place he once lost but now he wants it back, “Yeah, I can be a fucking mess and all and Clover may have been my first soulmate but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re in my life and your Words matter to me.” Hot tears cling to his eyes as he repeats, “You matter to me.”

Nothing in the world, not even Salem, stops Qrow from hugging James, wrapping him in this feeling of need and hope that Qrow now has back in his life. He got his kids, his Clover, and now he just wants Jimmy back too.

Clover’s warm presence comes closer, “And even though we don’t have Words for each other, I still care about you a great deal, James.”

Slowly, just as slow and hesitant as Qrow was on the night they reunited, James returns the hug, bowing his head to press lightly against Qrow’s.

“James, I’m right in front of you, nothing is taking me away from you,” Qrow promises. “I hated how we left things, I hated how far away we were, and I hated seeing how you’re isolating yourself from the world.”

No words come from the man, wrestling with his own thoughts and hesitation as he stares into the red that belongs to Qrow, the color of Words once etched onto him.

Maybe he thought that actually losing his Words meant that he lost Qrow, that he was always destined to lose Qrow.

Well bullshit on that, fuck the universe, Qrow announces as he traces a hand up to cradle James’ cheeks.

“Do you really want me as your soulmate?” James asks, his arms tensing around him.

“Would I be here wearing a skirt in this cold weather and at this windy balcony, asking you to come back in my life if I didn’t?” Dropping the sarcasm, he speaks honestly, “James, we always find each other again.”

“True,” he presses their foreheads together, “we really do.”

Just as soft as the breeze around them, James brushes his lips against Qrow’s, cherishing all the moments from long ago when they kissed and held each other.

Back then it was always associated with the knowledge that they’ll leave each other, that they have to say _I miss you_ as a greeting because they never acknowledge that they _found_ each other.

A bit stiffly, James pulls away, clearing his throat before he turns to Clover, “Um, I…”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules,” Clover points at the two of them, “you’re both soulmates, everyone can see that.”

Being in the center of all of this, Qrow reaches over to hold Clover’s hand, his other still clinging to James’ arm, “I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

James chuckles, as if the world isn’t on the verge of falling, “Just your luck, Qrow.”

Groaning, Qrow knocks his head against his chest, “You don’t get to make those jokes.”

“That means I can yes?” Clover buts in and presses a quick kiss to Qrow’s neck. “Because you made the two of us the luckiest soulmates in the world.”

This has to be an insane timing for Qrow to find himself between not one be two soulmates that he’ll fight tooth and nail for. Sure there are looming dangers and more battles to fight through and even more moral dilemmas for everyone to discover but right now that is far from Qrow’s brain.

He has Clover and James.

His _Lucky you_ and _I meant it when I said it was good to see you again._

And Qrow is their _You better wish on your lucky stars you’re right_ and _Jimmy my friend._

He laughs quietly, “Lucky me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i don't have a current plan on how this fic tackles down eps 9-13 so i ended it here bc i'm a sucker for balcony scenes
> 
> look this has been so wholesome for me and i'm pretty happy at what i wrote, yah know, overlooking the typos that are haunting me. 
> 
> but the main point is that i got Qrow two (2) soulmates that absolutely love and cherish him and that is what matters most. 
> 
> OKAY THATS THE END 
> 
> IM PREPARING FOR FAIRGAME WEEK AND I ONLY GOT LIKE 2 OR 4 IDEAS 
> 
> but like??? this fic covered so much of the prompts taht i need to furiously think of new shit! and like i mentioned above, i got ideas and one of them is this fic in Clover's perspective
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
